The Viperess
by Alonia187
Summary: One job ends another begins. While Randy teaches Bethany how to be a WWE Wrestler, there is something that neither can be taught but felt: Love. While certain events happen, can Randy keep his promise that he made to Beth? As they learn to lean on one another, will Randy know of Beth's true emotions for him? Frist Randy Orton/OC Fanfic, please Read and Review.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

The crowd was alive. The loud announcing man's voice was silently ringing in her ears with her eyes elsewhere on the dull match that was in the ring.

However, the young little girl in the father's arms didn't care. It was fun, exciting and she never had this kind of experience until now. When the match was over with, the young girl reached as far out as she could to the older more experienced wrestler and patted his massive forearm.

The wrestler stopped and looked at the girl and her father.

"Swam him! Swam him!" the girl told the wrestler who suddenly smiled warmly at her.

"Hey there honey, aren't you cute?" the wrestler asked her as he stepped closer to her.

"Bethany don't lean too forward now," her father told her worriedly but the little girl was already falling from her father's arms and the wrestler had to think fast as he quickly snatched her from hitting the hard concrete floor and held her protectively in the cork of his left arm.

"Whoa, easy Bethany," The wrestler told her smiling as she giggled happily at him and then pointed at his cowboy hat.

"Pwease?" she looked up at him as he smiled warmly at her before he took off his hat and put on her head but it was far too big as everyone around them laughed.

The camera came over to them and when Bob Orton gently tilted his black cowboy hat on Bethany's head, she looked confused at first before smiling and giggling happily.

"How old is she?" Bob asked her father.

"She's only 2," her father replied proudly as the wrestler nodded.

"Well little Missy, how about you hold onto this for me, Mm?" Bob told Beth as she gasped at this.

"Weally?" she asked him, as she could not say her "r" s that well yet.

Bob gently nodded to her smiling as he then felt her little arms wrap around his shoulders and neck as he chuckled and held her close.

"You have a wonderful daughter, sir," he told her father who smiled.

"Thank you," her father replied as he was then handed Bethany back with the black hat to him, as the next match was right afterwards.

As the years passed, Bethany had kept that old black hat but it was in a case with a photo of her, her father with Cowboy Bob Orton with a young boy she didn't remember at all.

It would be until she was 18 years old applying to a job application for WWE. She may not be a WWE Wrestler but at least she was working backstage in the catering department.

Four years passed since that day and even though she was getting use to every person within the WWE, she kept to herself and stayed out of trouble. Soon she was the top number one person that the chef, Nadia, trusted.

Her world as she knew it was about to change and will never be the same again, ever.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
**Okay I started this story about 10 months ago but I have decided to re-write it after I stopped writing within it. reason behind that? I felt like Randy was reading over my shoulder and I couldn't handle it so I stopped... anway I've started a new with this story and I have improved with my writing style and I hope you guys like it :). I don't own WWE or make any money from this Fanfic, it's for fun and an outlet for me to enjoy. If you don't like, don't read, that simple folks.**

**All for now,**  
**Alonia.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1.**_

She came into work like usual, always a half an hour early but at times she was thankful for it. Walking through the doors of the arena, she followed the curving main large hallway to an area in the arena until she came to another set of doors and went right as she soon walked into the cafeteria.

"Beth! Can I get-?"

"No Cody. I still have a lot to do before serving the food. And besides you'll just get me in trouble again like you did last time," she swiftly cut him off before he asked more of whatever he wanted.

He was tall, a lot taller than she was but he always teased her and such in fun. Some of the older people thought that Cody Rhodes had been for her, as a boyfriend but Bethany didn't like Cody in that way.

"Then why is there another girl?" Cody asked in a low voice as he gently pointed to the blonde gray blue-eyed young woman who looked like she was 16 years old.

"I…I don't know who she is," Beth replied back unsure of this young woman and who she is.

Walking over to the girl, Bethany then cleared her throat as the blonde girl just sneered at her.

"What do you want trash girl," she said to Beth.

"Excuse me, but I'm Bethany one of the caters of WWE, and you have no business being back here and to disrespect me in that manner," Bethany rounded back glaring at her.

The young blonde girl just starred at her, but what Bethany did not realize that someone was standing right behind her with his arms crossed over his chest and giving her a evil glare.

"I was told to meet up with the head chef by 2 and its 3:20 in the afternoon and-"

"Have you ever thought that maybe she is in traffic? And that she already called her head caterer to take care of this?" Beth interrupted her.

"What's your name?" Beth heard from behind her and spun on her heels to see Cody looking all mean and such.

"Danielle Brims and what are you-"

"I'm Cody Rhodes that is a wrestler here and you better treat Bethany here with some respect or you're out of job," Cody almost snarled at Danielle who shut her mouth.

The tension that hung in the air made Bethany want this day to start over but she knew that she couldn't.

"I can show you around the place but it's different every Monday of the week," Beth said trying to follow Ellen's directions.

Danielle quietly snorted and let Bethany show her around the kitchen. Cody had walked back to where he was as some of the other wrestlers who were there and saw everything that had happened, were quietly discussing how rude Danielle was to Beth.

"And this is the freezer, we usually take nearly everything out before we prepare the dishes to the wrestlers," Beth said to Danielle who was just glaring at her in return.

"Why is there a camera?" Danielle snapped harshly at her.

Beth glanced up where the camera was and replied, "At times there is a camera there or not, it just depends on the Arena that we are currently at. Sometimes many fans would come through this area to sneak into the show for free or to see their favorite wrestler. I always keep it locked and sometimes I would hear someone knocking but everyone just ignores it, unless we get a call stating that the delivery truck is here and needing to fill the freezer again,"

Danielle looked away as she saw Ellen come walking up to them, almost exhausted however smiled at them.

Ellen was an elderly woman, around her late 50's, with dark brown hair, however with the hair dye in it, you wouldn't know. She was around 5'5 or 5'6 and was in her cafeteria work clothes for today.

"Hello Bethany, did you meet Dannie and showed her around already?" Ellen asked her kindly.

"Hi Ellen and yeah, I did," Beth replied back a bit confused and Ellen noticed it.

"She wasn't that much trouble was she?" Ellen teased her though Beth wasn't laughing.

Bethany remained silent on this one, she wasn't going to nark Danielle out but she will talk to their boss about her in a more private setting without Danielle standing right there.

Ellen took over and the change from how Danielle treated Bethany to how she treated Ellen, Beth was almost beside herself with utter confusion. She got to work and had made about four dishes since Danielle was working on cleaning the tables, sweeping, and mopping the floors. The other co-workers came trickling in for work.

There was Elaine who was almost the same age as Ellen but was fun to be around. Beth and everyone just called her Wild Cat Elly for she would suddenly do something that would make everyone laugh. Like ballroom dance with a broom or with one of the other co-workers with no music.

There was Jane who was a mom and usually had her children with her helping her keep the wrestlers, commentators and camera crew in a line while getting their food. Sophie, who was a mother also though she kept them to herself, which was fine with the others.

Cody and the other wrestlers soon walked over to the serving area and told Beth what he wanted for lunch. She got his food ready and smiled at him.

"Thanks babe," he teased her as she shook her head at him.

"Right, Cody. That would be"

"Oh Come on Beth, I thought that this was a free lunch?" he interrupted her, complaining.

"It's not," she told him.

He pouted at her before sighing out "How much?"

"A buck fifty," she replied truthfully.

"A buck fifty? For all of this?" he asked her shocked.

"Yeah do you want it or-"

"Come on Cody! The rest of us are hungry too!" someone yelled at him.

"Fine, here," Cody told her and gave her a buck fifty.

"Go sit down at a table and I'll be there as soon as I can okay?" she replied back, before serving the Miz up.

Bethany was hard at work. Getting everyone's orders and such. When Cody came back for seconds she just shook her head and told him that after you had your first helping, the second one is free.

"I don't understand why-"

"Their trying something new, that's all I know. I'm sorry Cody," she said in one breath.

Cody nodded and walked back to his selected table and waited as Bethany soon clocked out for her lunch break.

"Here Beth, I saved you a plate," Jane told her as she smiled.

"Thanks Jane," she replied and walked over to where Cody was sitting.

Either most of the wrestlers were in the locker rooms or here just hanging out, as it was comfortable to be the cafeteria.

When Bethany first started, Cody Rhodes was the first one to talk to her. He flirted with her at first until he saw that she wasn't interested in him in a romantic way. So Cody made sure that they were friends instead, that was over four years ago. Now they're like big brother, little sister.

"Hey, how's it going?" Cody asked her when Beth sat down next to him.

"Can I say that my feet hurt? And I am hungry as ever?" she replied gently putting her plate down and quickly digging in.

"I thought you got some pads for your shoes?" he asked, surprised that she didn't.

"I did but somehow they got stolen and I need to get some new ones," she told him, taking a mouthful of Chinese chicken chow main.

Cody just tsked and shook his head.

"How's the new girl? How's she holding up?" he asked changing the subject.

"I don't honestly know. When I started serving you guys, she was here but now that it's over with, I don't know where she is," Beth answered looking around a bit.

"Hmm…well maybe she won't come back after the way she treated you," he said hoping that she wouldn't.

"What do you mean Mr. Rhodes?" Elaine asked him sharply.

"That Danielle girl was treating Bethany horribly. I wasn't the only one who saw this Elaine. She accused Beth here for making her wait for so long and had a nasty attitude. Whoever agreed to hire her was played like a fool," Cody explained to her as Elaine looked at Bethany who saw the truth in her young bright brown eyes.

"I..I thought she was a lovely girl?" she stated to them.

"No Elaine," another voice, Vickie Guerrero, answered and then dug out her cell phone and showed Elaine what had happened earlier.

"Ellen isn't going to like this," Elaine began. "We just-"

"I know but, what can we do?" Cody asked her.

Before Danielle was hired on, there was another person, a guy, causing a lot of grief to Jane and Sophie. Beth did her best to help her co-workers but when it came to a head, the guy was fired after being caught on tape for nearly sexual assaulting Sophie.

Bethany sighed and remained quiet. Her eyes looked around the room, besides Cody and Vickie; she saw that there was Kofi Kingston with R-Truth, Teddy Long, John Cena and mangers to other WWE wrestlers.

"Hey Cody, who's that?" Bethany asked him, pointing lightly to a man who was 6'4 tall with a t-shirt on.

"You're joking right?" Vickie asked her, almost laughing at her.

"Uh sorry but no, I'm usually back there cleaning dishes, preparing food or serving it. I don't know all of the wrestlers here," Beth replied to her defensively.

"I heard that there was teriyaki, is there any left?" the man asked Ellen.

"Randy, I'm sorry but we ran out," Ellen replied kindly to him as he nodded and cussed under his breath.

"Randy, over here!" Cody yelled as that got Randy's attention.

Bethany was stunned by Randy's appearance. He was wearing a gray t-shirt with black pants and a coat on. She noticed that Randy had no hair, he looked bald but with a keener eye, Bethany saw that he had it shaved. Their eyes locked with one another and the room was electrical. Cody glanced at Vickie who was smiling knowingly.

"Randy, this is Bethany Dawnson, who works here in the catering department. Beth this is Randy Orton, the son of "cowboy" Bob Orton Jr." Cody introduced the two.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Randy said as he held out his right hand to her.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Randy," she replied and shook his hand.

Bethany felt Randy give her a good firm handshake while her eyes were locked with his. His eyes flickered across her face, his pupils widened a bit though he didn't say anything yet.

Randy sat down next to Cody with his plate in front of him. Bethany began to eat her late lunch while her mind was trying to tell her something; she could easily feel it in her gut or conscience.

"Beth, remember when I told you who made me more pronounced here in WWE?" Cody asked her lightly.

Looking up at him she then replied, "Yes, I remember that story. That you kept on saying that Randy was a bit of a dick but after you saw what he was trying to do, you didn't care anymore,"

Cody swallowed as he looked at his old "boss" who had arched an eyebrow up at him.

"Whoa, wait? You mean this is the same Randy?" she asked him, her brain finally deriving a conclusion.

"Yes I am the same Randy," Randy told her as she blushed deeply.

"I…I am-"

"Sweetie, you are forgiven however Cody, you and I need to discuss some things," Randy interrupted her while he smiled at Cody; who looked like he was being sent into a pool with the great white shark.

Beth felt her face heat up a bit by that small endearment. As she looked around the small table, her eyes lingered on Cody; who was not that much older than her, Vickie and Ellen, wondered if, and when did they ever call her sweetie, honey, darling and so forth.

'_They never have. So why does he, Randy, makes me blush with them? Is it because I'm not use to it? It must be.'_ She thought to herself as she saw Randy speaking but did not hear the words.

Randy looked at Bethany knowing that she didn't hear a single word that he had said to her. The 'exhausted as hell' expression gave him a clue that she was trying to recover from her long day here in the cafeteria.

"Beth?" He asked her again.

"I'm sorry, just thinking. What did you say Randy?" she replied truthfully to him, snapping out of it as he was a bit confused.

"I asked if you remember when you met my dad?" he repeated to her, pushing his confusion away for now.

She looked a bit shocked, though Randy could be wrong again, which he was. Bethany wasn't that stunned by this question, in fact she was trying to remember who Randy's father was. Sure when she was growing up she loved WWF; way back in the day, with her dad.

"I know I might sound stupid but what does your father look like Randy?" she asked him, looking up into his eyes.

Randy saw her blushing from embarrassment though he understood. Eating his late lunch, he said with a shrug, "He's tall almost my height, gotten a little older since you last saw him and he wonders how you are doing,"

"What?" Bethany asked, dropping her plastic fork on her plate and looked at him confused.

Cody, Vickie and Ellen all watched Randy and Beth now. This grabbed their attention since Bethany never said anything to Ellen or Cody about her being with the legendary Cowboy Bob Orton Jr.

"You don't remember? Staying at my house for a couple of summers? You remember Becky and Nathan; my younger brother and sister?" Randy asked her, with a confused expression.

"I…I did?" she said baffled that she was at this guy's home for a couple of summers and with his family.

Randy stood up before he got his wallet out and sat back down, her coffee brown eyes never left him as he scooted closer to her; taking out a couple of pictures.

"Remember her?" He asked, giving her the few pictures that he had.

Bethany looked at them in her hands as she saw a cute little girl with pigtails and was in a summer sundress of white and blue. A sudden blush spread across her face while soft knots twisted in her stomach. Her eyes looked more and more at the young girl in the photo. She knew it was herself however, to anyone who knew of Randy Orton; they would think that this photo would be his daughter.

The next picture that she looked at was her in a different summer sundress and her hair was down but she was in a hammock with two other older kids; one a boy and the other a girl. Her eyes looked over the two very carefully, still trying to remember about these two summers.

"You don't remember them do you?" she heard his soft voice, her eyes still looking at the picture until she got to the third and last picture.

The last picture triggered fine fragments of the memory. It was again summer; she had gotten older within the picture; a bit taller, her hair was lighter in color from the sun beaming down on it and it was longer too. Within this picture, she saw a boy that was an inch or so taller than her and the other two. She and Randy; she figured it was him, were around a small pond with the colorful Koi fish swimming around, but what had them both interested in was a small box turtle in Randy's hands.

Bethany looked over at Randy and felt her face heat like that of the surface of the sun.

"Bethany," she heard from the kitchen and sighed between relief and a little frustration.

"I have to go," she told Randy who nodded in understanding.

Randy had this wonder in his blue eyes as he tried to read her expressions. It was almost useless because he did not know what she was thinking or if she remembered coming over those two summers. All Randy knew was that, that ache in his gut was suddenly at ease since he remembered crying and having a fit that Bethany would not be able to come and stay with him for the rest of that summer.

"What time do you-"

"When you leave," she interrupted him and walked away.

"So," Cody began. "You know her,"

"Yeah, yeah I do. What"

"Nothing," Cody interrupted and left the cafeteria.

Bethany continued to work until she clocked out at 10:15 PM. Her feet were sore and hurting ten times worse than before. All she wanted to do was to soak them in scolding hot water of her bath.

"Good job tonight Beth," Jane said to her as she walked by to go get a cab.

"Thanks and your welcome but…she's gone, never mind," she replied and continued to walk. She couldn't wait to go home.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's**** Note:**_

**Hey everyone! I know that this is a bit short but, it's a good filler :). Please review after your done reading, please? I do like to hear your guys opinion on my work. **

**And I also want to point out that the drug situation with Randy Orton will be in this fanfic, whatever I put down as a drug, please DO NOT use it. I am just using his past history and also what I see in the ring either on RAW or SmackDown for this story. If you do not like it, then I am sorry, you can click on the back button and never read my story again. It just what I am seeing on the TV screen might happen or it might not, it's just my thoughts on what he might be going through.**

**All for now,**

**Alonia187.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2.**_

Aching in her lower back and tremendously in her feet, Bethany was on her second break for this late afternoon early evening. So far, she had served seven main large dinners, six side dishes, and the salad bar restocked more times then she could count and about 68 buckets of ice into the pop machine.

Anyone who needed Bethany's help was always averted because they saw how exhausted she was.

Cody had been bugging Elaine and Sophie until Cody got soaked with cold water and everyone within the cafeteria laughed at him, including Beth.

Pair of aqua blue eyes have been watching her for the past 2 hours and even though he kept to himself, his mind was buzzing with activity, mostly with her. Randy had his cell phone out on the table but it was turned off. His marriage was not so good now with his wife.

Somewhere within him, he felt restless. Like he needed an adventure to go on and come back a hero. He knew that he did not want to do a movie; sure, it gave him the peace he needed but the movie themes were almost all the same and that got boring after the first five movies that he has already done.

Randy wanted something different, thrilling, and peaceful but always keeps him on his toes.

As his eyes looked at Bethany again, he noticed that her chair was empty. His eyes looked over to where he got his food and saw her serving dinner to the rest of their co-workers again. Her exhausted stance did not go unnoticed by Shamus when he stepped up to her to get his dinner.

"No, I'm fine," he heard her say but knew that was not true.

"Hey, where is that new girl? Allie or something?" Cody then asked as Bethany shrugged at him.

"I don't know. The last time I saw her, she was restoring the freezer," she replied truthfully.

Randy's eyes locked onto Bethany like that of a moth to a flame. Somehow, her being truthful was refreshing to him. He did not have that kind of truthfulness with his wife, Sam. The situation with his wife was troubling however; he pulled the wool over her eyes a couple of times on using drugs to help him with the pain from the Ring and late nights.

One of these days, Randy knew that he would get caught or turned in for what he was doing but his body is getting old. He's not young anymore as he used to be. Old injures flare up, new aches replace the old ones and the old ones stay longer then he likes them too.

It hasn't crossed his mind that he could retire but, with this sudden restlessness, he didn't want to.

Getting slowly up from his chair, Randy gathered his few belongings; his cell phone, coat and water bottle and headed back to his RV. His match was in an hour and half and he needed to get ready for it. Truth be told, it wasn't really a match at all, more like appearance and leave.

With one more glance over his right shoulder at Bethany, he couldn't help the ghost of a smile grace his face before he walked out of the cafeteria.

Bethany however felt the eyes of someone of the household wrestlers. Jane noticed her get distracted but nudged her to keep going. She had to work again for Tuesday's afternoon and evening, which was tomorrow.

"Just another four more hours and you can go to the hotel," Ellen encouraged her.

"Yeah just another four," she replied tiredly.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3.**_

It was early, excessively early for Bethany's liking. It was six in the morning and already she was at the Allstate Arena. All of the staff in the catering department was in a circle with Elaine railing them up, as if they were going into battle or something.

"Alright everyone! May I have your attention please? Ellen, take it away," she said loudly as it was a very important day.

It was PPV day. Even though it tripled their pay stubs, Bethany absolutely hated PPV day. Long hours into the day and most of the night, prepping, cooking and serving the wrestlers until PPV day was over with and how much food they give to the shelters that need it.

"I know that all of your still sleepy from getting up a bit early then normal but, today is Extreme Rules within the WWE Company. Like usual we will have it shown in the area where the superstars eat and hang out here in the cafeteria," Ellen began. "This is how we're going to get through today. First, we prep the food and cook it until 11:45 AM. Lunch break. From there it is serving the food to the superstars, other co-workers and I have put everyone in their stations already, and I don't want anyone complaining is that understood? Danielle dishes and restocking the back. Sophia Elaine and Jane, cooking and prepping if we're low on certain main, side dishes and salad bar. Bethany, you're serving the food today,"

Everyone nodded and got up to get the prepping and cooking out of the way. Bethany looked over at the TV that was mounted on the walls, as it was free to watch the matches for them.

As 11:45 rolled slowly around, Bethany was tired. Her stamina was never that good so whenever Jane, Sophie or Ellen saw her struggling, they made her take a break.

Bethany sat down at one of the empty tables and leaned against the back of her chair. Her mind was still ajar from what Randy had showed her of when she was just a few years old. She took out the copied pictures and looked at them. She had asked Cody to get them copied from Randy's originals.

"How you holding up?" Sophie softly asked her, mopping the floor.

"Good but I dislike PPV days," she replied glancing at her before she looked back at the pictures.

"Still can't remember those events in your early life?" Sophie asked, knowing that she was pushing this subject with her a bit.

"Yeah, I remember the last one, just a tad but these two others? Nothing. I wish I could talk to my dad about these but, he's no longer here," Bethany replied as she sighed.

It was true; her father had passed away from a sudden heart attack before he could see his only daughter to become into a beautiful young woman. Thankfully, though in a way it wasn't, Bethany was around 17 years old. At age 18, she went to apply for a job here within the WWE Company. They then voted, after a month of hiring her within the catering department, agreed that she deserved to be within the company and the rest is history.

"So tell me, what do you think of Randy Orton? I know that he's married and all but, without Cody or any of the wrestler's here, I want your honest opinion of him," she asked her as Beth thought it over.

"Cautious. However, I can understand that because he does not know me as he does with Cody or John Cena or anyone else that wrestles with him in the wrestling ring…" Beth replied as Sophie then leaned over to her.

Bethany did the same, as she knew that she did not want anyone else to hear this.

"I know that you don't know this but when you two were talking to one another that day, it seemed that he was forgotten what was or has been going on at his home. You know with his wife and kid," Sophie whispered to her.

"What?" Beth asked her, before letting it linger in her mind.

"Randy's marriage with his wife isn't going so well right now, they keep arguing with one another over or on the phone and he always in the gym or from what I have heard from the other wrestlers," Sophie whispered again.

"I don't know but I don't talk to him or anyone else besides you, Jane, Elaine and the others," she replied to her wanting to not be labeled as a gossipiest.

Sophie dropped the subject as Beth went back to work. The morning slowly passed by as they all created different types of dishes and such. When it was noon, Bethany washed her hands about three times and dried them as she then put on some plastic gloves and to the front when she saw some of the wrestlers waiting patiently in line for something to eat.

Danielle glared at her as she passed by and went to back of the kitchen as she re-stocked the freezer for the tenth time today.

When Bethany saw John Cena, she smiled at once.

"Hey Beth," he said to her as she smiled more.

"Hey what would you like?" she asked him.

"What's that-?"

"Cheesy Chicken and rice casserole. It's really good," She interrupted him.

"I'll have that and a salad please," he told her, as she looked a bit confused at him.

"That's it? No JR's BBQ Chicken wings or the tasty four cheese pizza?" she asked, perplexed by this request for food for him. Normally John would eat much, much, much more than this.

"I had something to eat earlier but I promise tomorrow afternoon that I will have all of the food," he said to her as he saw her disappointment.

"Okay," she told him and ringed him up as John gently reached over the counter and squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

"I'll have your chicken wings, casserole and a salad," Mark Henry said to her as she served him up.

As the hour hand of the clock ticked by Bethany was suddenly feeling ill. It was not from working for so long but from the sudden tension that had settled within the cafeteria; some of the wrestler's felt it and left as others did not.

"Hey Beth," Randy greeted her as she smiled at him.

"Hey what do you want for dinner?" she asked him, he noticed how hard she was breathing.

"The BBQ Chicken; five pieces, two scoops of the cheesy chicken rice stuff and a sandwich from the salad bar," he told as she quickly got it all.

"Anything to drink?" she asked him next.

"Water," he replied as she quickly got a cold water bottle for him.

"2.00 dollars Randy," she told him as he was a bit confused by this.

"When did this happen?" he asked as she gave her two bucks and gently took his food tray.

"A while now since the economy is in the shitter," she answered him huffing again.

"Beth can you go on break?" Jane said to her noticing how she was acting.

"Okay," Beth said as Randy gently took her hand in his and led her to an empty table.

Some of the wrestlers looked at them when Randy pulled out a chair for her to sit down first. Bethany sat down and rested on the table.

"Their working her too hard," one of them mumbled and left.

Randy knew that they were being watched but, he did not care, he was more concerned for Beth than anything else.

"Here, I can easily get another one," he handed her his water bottle.

"No…I can't-"

"Beth, you need some water in you," he cut her off as she looked at him before she took it and twisted the cap but with her plastic gloves on her hands; it was difficult to get it off.

"Here," Randy said as she handed him the water bottle back and sighed.

"How was your match?" she asked him.

"I'm hurting though what do you expect with these kind of matches?" he replied as he twisted the cap off and handed her the water bottle.

Bethany left it alone since she could easily see how much he was hiding from her on his match, which was first for this afternoon or evening. Randy sighed and then reached over and softly rubbed her back.

"Kane gave me a good beating," he mumbled low to her.

"A good beating? I saw some of it but not all, since I was too busy dishing people up their food and such," she mumbled back.

"That's okay and everyone around here has to do their job so it's okay," he replied as he watched her nearly down half of the water.

"No offence Bethany, but are you always this worn out throughout the day?" he asked her, his fading eyebrows knitted together as she looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm just out of shape and I'm suffering for it. I try to go swimming on my days off however; I am so tired that it takes some time for me to recover. By the time that I get back to work again, I'm refreshed but still sore," she explained to him, looking down.

"Maybe you need to go to a Massage therapist?" he suggested to her.

"I could but that costs a lot for just one session," she replied as Randy nodded.

Looking at the clock, Bethany sighed and then mumbled, "I have to get back to wor-"

"Not until you eat something. I know that I may be a bit strict here, but I don't want you to faint while working," he interrupted her with a serious expression.

A little shocked and unsure of what to do she just nodded to him as he pushed his plate to her. She looked at it and then sighed knowing that if she refused to eat, Randy would make her eat one way or another.

"The wings aren't that bad," he commented to her, encouraging her to eat.

"Well I don't like BBQ wings or thighs. It's not just because it's messy, it's because of the fat that is on them," she replied as she took a BBQ honey flavored thigh and took his fork before twisting the meat off it.

Randy nodded in understanding; he too did not like to eat pure fat. It felt like thick rubbery snot and it grossed him out.

"How about the salad?" he suggested to her after she took one bite of the chicken and spat it back out into a napkin.

"If you're trying to make me throw up, I think you succeeded," she riled back as she gently took a safe gulp from her water bottle.

"Sorry," he replied while she gently took his fork again and started to eat the salad.

Randy felt the back of his neck tingle before looking over his shoulder. Some of the wrestlers were looking at him and Beth. They were curious on what he was doing with her instead of talking to his wife on his cell phone. His face was calm and the nastiest glare he knew, he threw at the wrestlers who were watching him slowly looked away.

"What's wrong?" Bethany asked Randy as she saw his glare.

"Just want to know why everyone finds it so interesting to watch me talking and acting normal with you?" he muttered lowly to her.

"Well, I could name some things off to you however, I think that would piss you off even more," she replied taking another bite of his salad.

Randy looked over at her with curiosity swirling within his aqua cobalt blue eyes. He noticed that she was about to go back to work, her break was finished however Jane had walked over to them and smiled.

"Hey Randy, how are you? How was your match with Kane?" she asked him.

"It was alright, will be sore by tomorrow morning but nothing that I haven't experienced before," he replied to her, watching her as she looked over at Beth.

"Elaine had spoken to Vince, you can go back to the hotel for this evening Beth," Jane softly told her.

"What? Why? I'm-"

"Sweetie, you were this close of fainting, I know that we have handled with this before, but, we're just worried about you and your well being is all. I can assume that Randy will take you back to your hotel?" Jane interrupted her before turning around and walking away.

Bethany however, looked over her shoulder as shock trickled down into her stomach. Her mouth a little agape, her gut started to talk to her and what it was telling her was not good.

Randy, who felt the same bad gut feeling gently started to rub her shoulders and wondered about something.

"Which hotel are you staying at?" he softly asked her, knowing that she snap at him because of this sudden change of her schedule for today.

"The uhm… The Eaglewood Resort and Spa," she softly said, Randy nodding as he too was staying there as well.

Bethany sighed as she then got up and walked to the back, she just needed one thing and then she could go back. Randy watched her as she walked around her co-workers and disappeared from sight.

As she rounded the corner, she saw that Danielle was not there. Sure, she knew that everyone took breaks, but when was the last time that Danielle was seen doing her job? Shrugging at this, Bethany grabbed her card and noticed that the door was slightly open. After she had closed and locked it, she walked away from the back away, not realizing that Danielle was standing in front of the window with a well-known WWE superstar, Alex Riley.

Randy easily waited as he put his food and such in the trash and the tray on top with many others. Bethany walked up to him, blushing a bit.

His eyes caught this and he asked, "Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah, just uhm…" she began but her blushing got worse. "I'm uhm…"

Randy did not know what to think of this but he nodded, letting it go as he then handed her another water bottle. Confused, she took it and followed him out.

"I just need to get my suit cases and we can leave," he told her as he led them to the locker room.

"I'll wait outside," she replied, knowing that no one but the superstars, trainers and Divas were allowed back there.

Randy looked over at her and nodded. Without even thinking about it, he put his right arm around her hourglass shape waist. The silence between the two as they walked was comfortable.

A couple of superstars, Alicia Fox, Jack Swagger and some others, were a bit stunned to see these two walking so comfortably next to one another.

Bethany just ignored it as she had taken off her cooking gloves and just looked normal, almost. She still had her cooking apron on, her hair net and looked like she was ready to go and cook. Randy was wearing his sweats with his black logo shirt on with a worn out expression.

When the both of them got to the locker room, Bethany waited outside, leaning up against the wall as she felt her fatigue kick in. Randy was not gone that long; most of his things were already packed and was ready to go. The door opened slowly as Bethany moved away from the wall while Randy dragged out his two rolling suitcases behind him.

"Hey want any help?" she asked him as he looked up at her.

"Nah, I got this, however thank you for asking," he replied gently stopping them and then giving her a one arm hug.

Bethany felt her face flare up again and pulled back as Randy did not notice this. They walked out of the arena, over to a car that was waiting for them.

"Is this yours?" she asked him curiously.

Randy looked over at her and said "No, companies car,"

"Oh," she muttered and got into the front passenger seat.

Randy put his suit cases in the trunk as he then slammed it shut and walked to the driver's side of the car.

Beth was leaning against the seat, thinking about needing a shower when she got to her hotel room and wondering if she was going to be fired. Many times, she thought she was going to be fired because her stamina was not that up to pare. Bethany was not over weight, she was around 115 lbs at a height of 5'4½ and she just needed to work on getting her stamina at a much higher level.

Randy had the car running within seconds, put the car into drive and slowly drove away. As they headed from the arena, Randy turned on the radio but he saw that Bethany had covered her ears with her index finders smashed in. Quickly, he turned the volume down and glanced over at her, blushing.

"Sorry, I forgot that I had it up earlier," he muttered as she took her fingers out of her ears and relaxed again.

"It's okay, we all have our own favorite type of music," she replied as she stared out the window.

Randy glanced over at her though he kept driving normally. So many different questions ran through his mind about when they hung out together.

One memory hung around in his mind for so long that he wondered if he had dreamed it or it was just a memory.

"_Daddy," a young little girl asked her dad as he was driving them to the Orton's house._

"_Yeah honey?" he replied slowly pulling up to the two-story split-level house._

_The little girl had on a new spring or summer, white and blueberry plaid dress with cute black shoes. Her hair was down in low little pigtails but she did not like them that much._

"_Will Randy be here daddy?" she asked him looking at him excitedly._

"_I believe he will Bethy, his mother said that he would be," her father told her smiling at her._

_Tap, tap._

_Bethany gasped and looked at the tall man who leaned down in the driver's window._

"_Well I thought you weren't ever going to show up," the deep voice teased Bethany's father._

"_Hey there Bob, just let me get her out of her car seat and we'll come inside," her father told Bob._

"_Let me get her, Dave," a soothing woman's voice entered their conversation and opened the passenger door where Beth was sitting in. _

"_Auntie Elly!" Bethany exclaimed to her happily._

"_Oh how big you have grown little Beth and is that a new dress?" Elaine stated as she helped Bethany out of the truck._

_Bethany wrapped her arms around Elaine's neck and looked around happily._

"_Randy is in the house just bouncing off of the walls to see you," Bob teased her as she smiled happily at that._

"_Randy!" Beth said happily towards the open door with the little boy standing in it._

"_Bethy!" he replied as he ran up to his mom who put Bethany down._

_The two kids hugged one another until the adults lead them into the house. Dave smiled at Bob's sister, Rhonda and Bob's younger brother Barry._

_Rhonda had her 8 and 7 year old sons; James and Kyle, over as they were outside. Barry had his 7 ½ year old son, Michael and 6 ½ year old daughter, Stacy, over as well. Bethany did not like the two older sons from Rhonda; they always picked on her for whatever reason or another._

_Every time that James and Kyle would pick on her, Randy was always right there to protect her. At times they; James and Kyle would stain Bethany's dresses and that would always get her crying and running inside while Randy would fight them._

_Bethany froze when she saw Rhonda and swallowed. Elaine and Bob along with her father noticed this._

"_Don't worry little Bethy," Bob encouraged her._

_Randy gently took her hand into his and walked her towards the big kitchen._

"_I'm afraid that this will probably be the last time she will be with your family," Dave softly told them all._

"_Is everything alright Dave?" Elaine asked him._

_Looking down at the floor, he replied, "My job got transferred to San Diego, California. After today, we'll be on a flight to our new home," _

"_Does Bethany know what's going to happen?" Rhonda asked him, concerned about the little girl's welfare._

"_I told her that we won't see you guys for some time but, we will visit," he replied as they all heard Randy and Bethany giggling and laughing in the kitchen._

_Elaine slowly got up, walked inside, and just smiled. Randy was making funny faces at Bethany who was giggling and then "readjusting" his face. It was so cute to see them like this. Bob, Dave, Barry and Rhonda all crowded around the doorway of the kitchen and smiled._

"_Bethy?" Randy asked her softly._

_She looked up at him smiling and said "Yes Randy?"_

"_Will you marry me?" he asked her at which both of their parents gasped at this._

"_You mean like be with one another like your mommy and daddy?" she asked him, her smile faded a bit as she tilted her head to the right._

"_Yeah, just like my mommy and daddy," he said smiling at her._

"_Okay, I will marry you," she replied and then she leaned over and gently kissed him on the cheek._

_Randy was surprised but looked over at his mom for help. Elaine had to muffle her giggle at her eldest son and what he got himself into._

Blink the memory out of his mind; driving down the road and heading towards their hotel, Randy still felt that blush from when he was a kid. However, did she remember that moment? A quick glance to his right and he saw that she was fast asleep.

That ghost of smile returned as he remembered her always falling asleep during the car rides to the zoo, the movie theater, water parks, or out to the country. The car ride was a bit lonely however when they would get to the place, she was full of energy and made him tired. Glancing back over at her again, the ghost of smile turned into a true soft grin.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, Randy gently turned the car into a parking space and then turned it off. Looking over at the sleeping form of Bethany, he wondered if he should wake her up or carry her up to her hotel room.

Deciding that he should wake her up, he gently ran his index finger down and back up her left upper arm. She would always wake up if he did this when they were young.

Beth slowly opened her eyes and looked over at Randy as he smiled at her.

"Hey sleeping beauty, we're here," he softly told her.

"Oh, thank you Randy," she replied, slowly rubbing her eyes and stretching a bit as Randy unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car.

Opening her door, Beth unbuckled the seat belt too and got out with Randy's help. Her legs were a bit wobbly however, Randy did not let her fall, he held onto her like she was going to disappear from his life again.

So much had happened since they were kids; he had a family of his own to think about and he noticed that she did not have any boyfriends. Swallowing a little, Randy then looked into her bright endless brown eyes.

The same little girl was in there from when he and she were kids. Randy had to look down at the ground. Bethany watched his face carefully, she knew that he was thinking on something but what that was, she had no idea.

"You okay?" He asked her, noticing that she was leaning against him for support.

Baffled at this she arched an elegant eyebrow up at him and said, "Yeah, just tired,"

Chuckling a bit, he then replied, "I can see that,"

Putting his large hand on her left hip, Randy gently had her right arm draped around his waist and gently guided her towards the hotel. He didn't want to make a scene by carrying her inside, he did that once and were hounded the next day long ago.

His eyes looked around the very silent lobby and made their way up to the elevator.

"Beth, what floor are you on?" he asked her after he pressed the up bottom and waited for the elevator to come down.

"Uh…" she said as she looked through her purse and found the crumbled up piece of paper. She had a horrible time remembering which floor she was on and very rarely which room.

Randy looked down at the paper in her fingers and tried to make out the scribbles but could not.

"Do you-?"

"No I don't. I was in a hurry," she interrupted him as she figured out which floor.

"Why were you in a hurry?" he softly asked her, his eyes traveling to her eyes.

"I over slept on the plane and then over slept within my own room here," she expressed to him.

"Have you been sleeping well?"

"No. I mean yes I have, it's just that that-"

"You've been busy while traveling with WWE?"

"Yes. I am trying to find a permit home, either in Cali or in Missouri. So far I haven't been able to do so without feeling exhausted or doing my job here," she explained to him as the elevator Binged before opening the doors to up.

Randy walked them inside as Bethany pushed the level 2 button. Snuggling into Randy a bit more, Bethany sighed into his shirt and inhaled his unique body aroma.

He very gently took her hair net off her head and started to rub where the thing left a line within her skin.

"If you need some help with wanting to live in Missouri you can always call my parents. They would love to help you out, Bethy," he barely muttered to her.

"I know, it's just that I would like to do this on my own and not impose on-"

"You won't impose on my parents, they have asked me several times this past month on how you are doing," he interrupted her.

Randy saw her look down at the floor of the elevator, was she trying to avoid his parents? Knowing that she wouldn't, he dismissed that thought at once.

"Do you have their phone number?" she softly asked him, she had forgotten to give Elaine a call this past month however, when you're as busy as Beth or Randy were within this company, you tend forget some important things.

"Yeah I do," he replied not getting into his luggage just yet.

When the elevator slowly came to a halt and the doors reopened again, Randy gently took Beth's hand into his and walked lead her off it.

"Which room?" he asked her next.

"Oh uh …room…245," she replied looking off the backside of the crumbled up piece of paper.

Randy looked around and then headed to his right as she followed beside him. The hallway was clean, the maple wood that was in the lobby was also here too as they passed rooms.

It didn't take them long to get to her room, when she swiped her card through the lock, it clicked opened and Randy was a bit stunned that she had this kind of a room.

It wasn't like his rooftop suite but her having a junior suite was nice. The angle of the room was a bit odd, since you saw the neatly made bed with the desk to your right, opening up into a living room kind of area before the walls bended to softly to the left for the bathroom.

A lot of creams, sage green, mellow yellows, blunt reds, hardy warm oak colors jumped out at Randy as he glanced down at Bethany.

"Nice room," he commented to her.

"Thank you, I had asked if one of these were available when I was on my flight here. Thankfully, one was and I booked it. This hotel is so wonderful. It reminds me of when my dad and I would go camping up in the woods," she replied smiling into the room.

He looked down, knowing that this subject was very touchy for her. He remembered when he had first started and saw her for the first time since they were five or so. Let's just say that Bethany didn't talk to Randy for a whole year. He learned his lesson on this and whenever she wanted to talk about her father, he would let her bring it up, not him.

"Well if you need me I'm just one door down," Randy informed her as she nodded and sighed.

"Thank you for helping me Randy," she replied to him, her eyes down casted with a soft hint of her blush.

Looking at her, Randy very gently lifted her chin upward so her eyes would meet his. The pad of his thumb softly stroked her right cheek and it had seemed for the time being that it was just the two of them in the whole world. No worries about what's going to happen next or what tomorrow may bring.

"With all of my will power, Beth, I will always look out for you and that is a promise," he said deeply to her.

Her pupils widen a bit, as he then leaned down and forward as her eyes closed when his lips softly graced her forehead. For the first time in a long time, she felt her soul at ease with those words of his.

"Dream the sweetest of dreams and know that I'm just a floor above you if you need me," he whispered to her, gently wrapping his arms around her protectively.

Randy then pulled away and heading towards the elevator. Bethany watched him wait and then get on. Before the doors closed, he softly smiled at her. Turning around, she walked into her now empty room and felt the night's events suddenly hit her.

She took her shower; put on her PJ's, got into bed and then noticed a piece of paper near her phone. It was Randy's phone number. She left it there as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_

_Long time no see. I know I know. Sorry but I was caught up with other things but I'm back and hopefully you'll guys love this next chapter. I just hope that the next chapter is more…in "character" then this one. Enjoy! Oh and please review when you're done, thank you!_

* * *

_**Chapter 4.**_

It was Tuesday night after the Elimination Chamber Pay-Per-View and Bethany was working away within the cafeteria, cleaning the tables mostly. Laughing, because everyone was singing and dancing to a CD that they all put together. It was a way for them to just relax and have some fun while working.

Some of the songs were that of the late 50's but also mixed up with that of the current style of music and songs.

Many of the wrestlers were watching and cheering as the women were dancing. Randy could hear the music within a few feet of the cafeteria and walked in to find out what was going on.

Unbelievably, Ellen was dancing with Triple H when he came to see what was going on. A lot of them were laughing and such, but when Randy's eyes looked at Bethany who was dancing with Cody, as he was nothing but in his wrestling gear, Randy knew that it wouldn't end well.

Bethany was having a blast with Cody. She would dance sexy to him and then ignore him, teasing him but, in a joking way. As the song switched to a romantic one, Cody walked off smiling or he would be in the doghouse with his girlfriend.

"May I have this dance, sweetie?" she heard behind her and turned to see Randy. He was wearing his black "Viper" t-shirt, his wrestling gear, kneepads, his army boots, and black tape, taped around his wrists.

Blushing at this question, she just nodded to him putting her left arm on his, their right hands locking, and was off waltzing to the song.

"I do not believe it," Triple H muttered in awe.

"I always knew that those two were meant for one another," Cody softly spoke back, looking at his two best friends.

"You do, Cody?" Triple H asked him, his eyes too were focused on the pair.

"Well the way that Randy always talked about Beth whenever a memory or a certain moment came up that reminded him of her, he would talk non-stop. I'm really surprised that she didn't know him until a few weeks ago?" he replied honestly.

"I can easily answer that one, Mr. Rhodes. Once you're here working a lot, you don't look at the person very clearly. You just take their order and give them what they want. Cleaning, prepping and cooking takes a lot of your time with your eyes down casted at the task at hand," Sarah told him knowingly.

He nodded with Triple H as they looked back at Randy and Beth. They had stopped waltzing around the cafeteria and just stayed put in one spot in the far left corner, swaying gently to the song.

She rested her head against his left breast; the loud thudding of his heart could be heard in her left ear.

"What are you going to do after you get off?" Randy whispered to her.

"Go to my hotel and take a shower. What about you?" she whispered back.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me, maybe go out to get a bite to eat or something?" he asked her calmly.

She looked up at him, her mind whirling around with the alarm bells going off inside.

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to Bethany. I just thought it would be good to hang out with my best childhood friend again?" he quickly told her, seeing her wheels turning about his marriage.

"I wouldn't mind doing that, just something isn't right," she replied hesitantly to him.

Confused, he looked at her and asked, "What do you mean? I know that my-"

"It's not that, Randy. It's not about you and I hanging out later on, it's just something else," she interrupted him, looking around before she spotted Triple H.

"Again, what do you mean?" Randy asked her, looking at her before following her stare.

"I fear that my job is coming to an end. I know that I may have been with this company for four going five years now but, I don't want to lose my job over something that I am trying to fix," she expressed heavily to him.

Gently wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer to him, Randy leaned down; his lips kissed her forehead in reassurance.

"I made you a promise Bethany. And I don't back out of my promises nor do I break them. I will find some way for you to be working within this company," He whispered low but passionately to her.

As she found comfort in his actions, she wondered what she had done wrong. Where did she go into the "red" with her boss or co-workers?

Triple H walked over to them, he knew when he was being talked about and smiled at them.

"Sorry for interrupting but, Miss Sanders may I speak with you privately, please?" he asked her as she had taken Randy's hand.

Triple H didn't miss this and then nodded in understanding. He knew that they were long time friends and grew up some-what together in their youth.

"Hunter, you can't fire her," Randy spoke up.

"Randy, I cannot undo this when there is evidence of her letting people in and sneaking into the stadium. It's against the rules and I know that she knows this," Triple H replied to them, as Bethany was stunned.

"What? I don't let people into the stadium. I always lock the back door and then if a shipment is coming in-"

"Someone also, which will not be named, saw you letting people inside, Bethany. I am sorry but, I have to do my job here which I don't like it anymore then you two do," he interrupted her, as she felt defeated.

Randy was raging at this allegation against Bethany. His glare didn't go unnoticed by Hunter.

"When does she have to be out of here by?" He asked him, his voice was dripping with venom.

Checking his watch, Hunter then replied "Around 8 tonight,"

"Can I at least see the video of what I did please?" she asked him confused, hurt and solemn.

"Of course," Hunter said walking out of the cafeteria.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and listened in on what had happened. They started up their I-Phones and Blackberries, spreading the word that Bethany had been fired. When she walked out of the place that she loved and almost called home, many people had heard of about it and were angry about it.

A chair went flying across the floor, as Randy was livid. He knew Bethany; she wouldn't do something this stupid. If his memory served correctly, she followed the rules when they were kids. His cousins always got in trouble or tried to cause trouble with her though it never did end too well for them.

"Randy, you have to help her," Cody said to him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I'm going to do something that I will need you and almost anyone who wants Bethany to stay here," he replied, his wheels already turning on what he was about to do.

"What's that?" Cody asked, confused but knowing his friend it could be anything.

"When do we go live?" Randy asked him.

"In about forty minutes, Randy, I don't-?"

"Cody, at the end of my match, I want you to do this," He began but then whispered very lowly in his friend's ear.

Meanwhile in an office within the stadium, Bethany couldn't believe what she was watching. It looked like her, it even sounded like her but something about this tape wasn't settling too well with her.

Hunter along with his wife, Stephaney, with her father and brother, they all looked at her with sad expressions.

"I know," Vince began. "I know that you would never do something like this, Miss Sanders however, with evidence that backs it up and the eye-witness, which will not be named, I have no other choice but to let you go,"

Shaking her head and trying not to let them show how badly hurt she was, she nodded.

"Wh…What do I need to do to be released?" she stammered, her voice soft and hushed.

Shane looked at his family before walking up to her and gently patting her shoulder. She may not have known Shane like the others in the room, however she always showed kindness to him whenever he ate in the cafeteria. The step back from him spoke more than any words that could be said.

"Bethany, I'm-"

"Don't say it, please. Just get the process in order so I can leave," She interrupted him, her voice cracked at the end.

They slowly began to go through the process of letting her go. It took nearly two and half-hours to get it in order and finalized, though she walked out of that office with her head held high.

Cody was waiting. He had waited for nearly an hour and half but he wasn't going to let this happen. When he saw her walk out of the office, he quickly took her hand and dragged her away before she could actually leave the building.

"Cody? What are you!-"

"Hush, Randy has a plan and it's in motion as of now. Be quiet and just walk with me please?" he interrupted her, she quickly started to walk with him than against him.

They walked through the hallways until they were at the "mouth" of entrance where the wrestlers would go out and walk down the ramp towards the ring.

Peaking out, Cody saw that it was black out and then saw Randy looking at him.

"You got her?" he asked him.

"I do, she's right here," Cody replied and gently pushing Bethany towards Randy.

She dug her heels into the concrete floor since she couldn't see a thing, let alone Randy.

"Beth, it's okay, I'm here," He told her when he took her hand into his.

Relaxing at this, she stopped struggling and walked up to him. He hugged her before he dragged her out onto the ramp and down towards the ring.

Bethany didn't know what he wanted her out here for, his match was over with. Climbing through the ropes, she looked around as she heard the crowd muttering in what was going on. She put her back against Randy's bare sweaty chest and took hold of his left arm.

With a flick, the lights came on and Bethany then looked around in shock before looking at the ground. A faint blush spread across her face when Randy took a mic and began talking.

"Alright Hunter," he said, his eyes were a steel gray.

The audience hung onto his words as Bethany dug her fingernails into his forearm. Silently telling him to get her out of here.

"If you want to fire her, then so be it. But I demand that you re-hire her as of now," Randy then told him, looking at where he and Bethany just came from.

Triple H's theme song came on and then was quickly cut as he; Triple H came out and had a mic of his own.

"What are you doing Randy? Do you want to be fired too for doing something-"

"I am doing what I promised to her. You may think that she had let people into the stadiums across this country, but I know that she would never go against the rules. That type is a fake Hunter and you just fired the wrong woman," Randy snapped at him, wrapping his left arm around Bethany's waist.

Hunter didn't look too pleased; he was in a situation where he wished that Randy didn't take this publically.

"What do you want me to do Randy? Have her be re-hired but as what-?"

"As a wrestler. I will train her myself as long as she still has a job here within the company," Randy interrupted him.

Hunter slowly thought it over; he watched the two from his standpoint. He knew that it was going to take a lot for her to be in good shape but also know when to take the bumps and bruises like everyone else. Then he saw something that no one else probably saw.

Bethany was now beat red with embarrassment. She didn't like other people, let alone the world, know of her personal life. She dug her nails further into Randy's tattooed skin, turning her knuckles white as he grimaced a bit.

He looked down at her and then whispered in her hair "It's okay, I got this handled Beth. Just relax, please?"

"I want out of here Randy," she replied to him.

"We'll be out of here soon enough honey, just wait another ten minutes," he said as he looked up at Hunter.

Hunter looked to his left; people were staring at Randy and Bethany in awe. He looked to his right, the same thing as he saw on the left side of the stadium.

"Well Hunter, what do you say?" Randy asked him impatiently.

"Alright Randy, I will think about letting her be a Diva, but I want her out of this stadium since it states in everyone's contract, that if the employee is fired or terminated, they have to leave the building at once," Hunter told him.

Bethany felt exhausted. She didn't care if she leaned against Randy for support, she wanted this whole ordeal to end and she was willing to accept anything right about now.

Looking over his shoulder, Randy saw a crew men climb into the ring and whispered "They are thinking on your idea but she has to wait a month and half for her to be re-hired, company's policy,"

"Thanks," he whispered back and looked at the ramp again.

Hunter was still standing there but was waiting for them to get out of the ring and let the show go on.

The mic dropped to the floor within the ring, he looked down at Bethany who was looking at the exit sign.

"Do you think you can walk on your own or do you want me to carry you?" he asked her.

"I just want out of here," she told him; he could hear her fear and he nodded.

Bending down a bit, he scooped her up into his arms, walked over to the ropes and set her down. After he was out of the ring, he looked at her as she sat down and slide out.

He again scooped her up into his arms and walked out. She buried her face into the cork of his neck with her arms around his shoulders. Randy turned left and walked to the locker room.

Backstage, Vince was in an uproar about Randy pulling this kind of a stunt.

"I would like to speak with him whenever he appears," Vince calmly but nastily expressed to his security guards.

"But, Mr. McMahon, he already left the building with Miss Sanders," the security guard replied back.

"_WHAT_!" Vince yelled in anger as his face turned a puce color.

* * *

"I can't believe what you just did," Bethany said, she shifted a bit in her car seat.

Randy glanced over at her, smiled, and said, "Well as I have said to Hunter and to you, I am not one to back out or break my promises. Besides I think it's time for the company to remember that you may be my best friend, but you have your father's love within this company,"

Bethany looked quickly over at him at the mention of her father.

"He really put such an impression on you didn't he?" she asked him, her eyes locked onto his face.

Randy glanced and then back at the road before looking back at her. He shifted his hands on the wheel and turned on his right turn signal as he then glided down the exit.

"I'll explain in a bit, just hang on," he said to her, knowing that he was delaying his answer.

"Where are we going?" she asked him, knowing that the hotel wasn't anywhere near here.

"You'll see, sweetie," he said as they continue to drive to what looked like the country.

Bethany looked around for any kind of clues though she couldn't find any. When Randy pulled up to a national park and drove slowly in, Bethany looked around in silent excitement.

"I have my bus here instead of at the arena," he explained a bit.

"That way you can make a clean escape?" she teased him.

"Clean escape? Nah, just thought that this would be different then the hotel," he replied before pulling up to the bus or RV to normal people, parked his car and killed the engine.

He turned to face her as he prepared himself for her question.

"I don't remember your father all that much, but what I do remember of him, Bethany, is that he was kind, respectful and wanting the best for his only little girl. I know that he may not be here with us, but I can at least try to make things easier for you," Randy expressed to her, his eyes looking down before sneaking a glance upward.

Bethany had a thoughtful expression on, her face was calm, her eyes far away from where she was. She blinked once before looking at Randy. He could easily see that she was scared, tired, hopeful and curious about what had just happened.

"My dad always thought that your family was what I always needed when I was growing up. Someone to talk to or hang out with. Trust me when I say this, I wasn't all nice and roses when you last saw me or how I am now. I had my rebellious against my dad and in some ways I don't regret it and in others I do. But you don't have to carry his legacy Randy," she told him.

A little unsure of her words, he nodded. Randy knew when to not push things with her when it came to her father.

"How about we get on the bus and you can change out of those clothes," he said, changing the subject.

"Into what? My things are at the hotel," she reminded him.

"Actually, there not. I quickly got your bags this afternoon and brought them here,"

"You did? How did you get into my room then?"

"Simple, I asked the manger if I could get my things from your room. He agreed to let me inside and I got your bags and was out of there before he came back. Besides I also bought you some things that you were low on,"

"You did? Like what?"

"You'll see when you get on the bus, so come on little missy, move it," he teased her before getting out of the car and shutting the door.

Perplexed by this, she did what he said and followed him out of the car and onto the bus. Randy showed her where everything was. It may have felt cramped to her though to Randy this was home away from home.

After she had gotten the tour of the RV or Bus, she asked him if she could use the shower first.

"Yeah, I don't mind," he replied to her, holding his hand out to the small bathroom.

"Thank you, I won't be in here long," she told him and got her towel, PJs and toiletry bag before walking in.

Randy however softly sighed to himself and looked around for something for them to eat. It wasn't a second later that he heard her screaming.

Darting towards the closed door, he prayed that she didn't lock it. When the handle turned, he sighed in relief and then swung the door open. What greeted his eyes was, Bethany was on the sink towel wrapped around her naked but slender figure with her eyes glued to the shower and bath.

"Beth, what is it? Are you hurt-?"

"Spider! In tub, get it out now!" she interrupted him as she pointed towards the area of where the thing was.

Swallowing at this, he looked at her and replied "Uh…right, I'll…I'll be right back,"

What Bethany didn't know or realized was that Randy hated spiders. They gave him the creeps. So how was the big badass Viper, going handle this situation?

"Randy," He heard Bethany whine to him as he looked around in the cupboards.

"Hang on, Beth. I'm coming…just need to find a plate and an AHA!" he said in excitement as he had found a cup.

"RANDY!" she yelled loudly as he dashed back inside.

"When I say run…Run!" he told her as she jumped down and dashed out of there, closing the door behind her.

Looking over his shoulder Randy heavily sighed and muttered "Thanks Beth,"

His eyes peaked over the tub and saw what the fuss was all about. There, probably frighten out of his little mind was a tiny spider hugging the wall of the tub.

"Come here little guy, just don't do anything sudden," Randy muttered softly to the spider as he took the plate and cup to it.

It jumped a bit before raising its front legs in an aggressive stance before lounging for the cup. Randy quickly put the plate under the cup and sighed in relief.

He got up and walked slowly to the closed door. After he had gotten it open, he glanced around and didn't find Beth in the front.

"Beth, I'm taking the spider outside," he told her as he continued to walk to the front of the bus.

"You didn't kill it did you?" she asked him from behind he turned to glance over his shoulder and saw her, her towel wrapped loosely around her as Randy swallowed thickly.

If the towel wasn't in the way, he would have seen her bare breasts. A faint blush appeared on his face as he turned back around.

"The shower is all clear and he's going to live another day," he told her as he then walked down the steps and outside.

Bethany sighed in relief before hesitantly walking back into the bathroom. She looked around twice before getting out of the rest of her clothes and taking her shower.

Randy came back inside after he had closed and locked the bus door. He walked to the small kitchen and put the cup and plate in the already half full sink, he can easily wash that tomorrow morning.

Since Bethany was busy in the bathroom, he took this opportunity to change into his sweats. He looked at his cell phone and checked for any messages. He didn't see any from Sam though his dad left him a message about getting together sometime next week for a family get together.

"Bethany?" he said loudly for her to hear.

"Yeah?" she yelled back.

"Would you like to go and see my parents this next week?" he asked her, they both know it was a long time since his parents had seen her.

He heard the water being turned off, the shower current pulled to the side and then the door opening a bit.

"I would love to see Uncle Bob and Aunt Elly," she replied to him, still refereeing to them as a part of her family even though she wasn't related to them at all.

Chuckling at those childhood nicknames, Randy quickly pressed a number on his cell and waited.

"Hello mom? Yeah, it's me. Sorry for calling you so late," he greeted his mom.

Bethany quickly was dressed into her PJ's and walked out with the towel wrapped around her head. Randy glanced at her and swallowed. She wasn't wearing any PJ bottoms, just a gray t-shirt with a huge worn brown teddy bear on it as she then took the towel off from her head and her dark hair turned into soft curls.

"Yes, mom I'm sorry, lost in thought since Bethany…yes she's here with me. Well I was going to ask…Mom!" he said to her but gave up.

Bethany quickly took the phone from him and pressed speaker so she could listen in too. Randy didn't try to hide his blush when she sat down in the middle of his lap; he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her left shoulder in comfort.

Her skin felt warm from her shower as he smelled a mixture of coconut, vanilla and a faint heavenly flower smell. He wanted to, so badly kiss her shoulder though he reframed from doing so as he then snuggled closer to her.

"Elaine, let the boy speak for heaven's sake! Go on Randy, speak," Bob told to his wife which Bethany giggled at that.

"Bethany is that you sweetheart?" Bob had asked her.

"Yes Uncle Bob it's me. Randy was, I think, going to ask you two if I could come and join your family get together this next week since I'm uh…well free of my work," she nervously said to them.

"Free of your work? _Randal Keith Orton_ what did you do to get Little Bethy in trouble this time?" his dad barked at him.

"Dad, I wasn't the one who caused the trouble. Someone had complained about Bethany letting people in the stadiums with a video tape from the security cameras. We don't know who turned her in," Randy quickly explained, he didn't like how his dad always barked at him like that.

"Uncle Bob, Randy actually helped me get a new job," She told his father.

"Well that's good of you Randy but, what kind of job did you get her as?" his father asked him.

Bethany looked at him who paled a bit.

"If it's wrestling, you know it's going to be a long road for the both of you," Bob said gravely.

"How so? Randy doesn't seem that exhausted-?"

"Because, I've been use to it since I was 24 years old Beth. And I am not trying to put you down but, you have never experienced this kind of fatigue. When you have experienced this, I think you will understand that it takes a night for me personally, to regroup but even then, I'm not fully rested. And dad, I made her a promise and I intend to keep that promise to her," Randy interrupted her while she looked at him.

"Well if you have promised to her, then you can't back out or break it. If you two need any help, just give me a call and I'll see what I can do to help out," Bob expressed heavily to them both.

"Thanks Dad. We'll probably arrive-"

"What about _your_ family Randy?" Bob interrupted him while it went silent.

"…Sam is busy with her new beauty shop dad. I don't think she would like it if I pulled her away from her job right now," Randy hesitated to him.

"Mm. Well maybe next time we'll see our granddaughter of ours," Bob muttered though all of them heard him.

"Bob be nice," his mother told his dad.

Bethany looked over at Randy who didn't like the sound of his father's voice, slyly telling him to bring his daughter to this get together. Don't get Randy wrong, he always gives his parents a chance to see their granddaughter, Alana but he wanted Bethany to be the center of attention. He heavily sighed and snuggled into her damp coconut smell hair.

"I promise to bring Alana next time dad," Randy said.

"Well it's getting later and we hope to hear from you two soon," His dad told them.

"Good night Uncle Bob, Aunt Elly," Bethany told them happily.

"Wait, when will you two show up?" his mother asked them.

"I was thinking around noon or earlier since you guys haven't seen one another in a long time," Randy answered his mother.

"If you can make it around 11:45 in the morning that would be wonderful honey," she suggested to them.

Bethany looked at Randy perplexed as he then said "We'll try mom, we'll try,"

"Alright, Good night you two and be good!" she told them before she hung up.

Heavy silence filled the back of the RV. Bethany knew not to talk or discuss about Randy's personal life of his wife and kid.

She felt him move and lay on his back with her on top of him. He didn't say anything except rub his fingers against her shoulder after he turned off his cell phone.

Snuggling into his bare chest, Bethany softly closed her eyes. Randy lay wide-awake, he had many things to do tomorrow. Like get Bethany into workout routine, to help build her stamina up, build some kind of muscle tone and help her learn some basic moves in or outside of the ring.

Sleep came slowly to the viper though he didn't regret helping out his childhood best friend. Pulling the covers up and around them both, Randy gently kissed her forehead.

"Night, Beth," he whispered to her before he finally got some sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_

_Okay some of the events within this chapter are very close to the real situation. I do not know what actually made Randy do this nor do I want anyone to follow in that kind of way. The drugs that he took are not mentioned in this chapter however, I strongly advise everyone who reads this fanfic, not to do it please?_

_Also on a lighter note, I have a real house that I'm basing the details off of further into the chapter. The link below is what it actually looks like._

_Link: listing/CA/Scotts-Valley/219-Hidden-Glen-Dr-95066/16240553?refer=map_

_I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as I did writing it ^_^._

**_Also, I want to dedicate this chapter to my cousin Rebecca. May you, rest in peace._**

* * *

_**Chapter 5.**_

"Randy," Beth complained, huffing as she continued to jog slowly about five feet behind him.

Randy glanced back at her. Her face was red, her gaze was far off-wanting to be anywhere but doing this. Beads of sweat tickle down her face and body.

"Can't rest, darling. Got to keep going, come on," he encouraged her, waiting for her to jog up to him.

They were jogging around the forest trail that was in the National park early this morning. With a seething glare, Bethany walked over to moss covered boulder and sat against it, she could care less if Randy liked what she was doing or not.

Chuckling at her stubbornness, he walked towards her, allowing this little break.

The both of them have been up since five this morning, then Randy told her to get into her sweat pants around 6:30. Two long hours later, Randy sighed as he rested next to his "student".

"We'll take a break but we're going back to jogging afterwards, alright?" he explained to her.

"Why did I… (huff)…agree to this?" she asked him in annoyance.

Softly chuckling at this he said "To keep your job in the company and this will help with your stamina. Plus your training with me has started as of today,"

"Thanks," she grumbled to him.

Randy smiled and let the silence engulf them. They were going to stay within the national park until next for RAW and his family get together. Bethany had stopped huffing and was slowly getting her breath back.

The sun had risen long ago along with the birds singing their concerts to the world. A red fox was up early to hunt for his breakfast; a couple of fawn were grazing in a patch of grass.

Bethany leaned back on the boulder when the wind danced through the branches of the forever-young trees.

"Alright, break is over with, Beth you run in front of me this time. If you get hurt, I can see it and help you at once," he informed her, taking her hand and moving again.

Groaning in despise they started jogging again.

45 minutes later.

Bethany was sitting on the bed after she had taken a refreshing hot shower.

"Still going to kill me?" Randy teased her, drinking some water.

With a glare, she got up and then smacked his arm.

"Ow! Beth!" He exclaimed rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"About 17 trillion more to go," she said and then took his water glass and sipped from it.

Randy was shocked that she did this, he knew that he was in the "Dog house" with her. Thoughts and ideas raced through his mind.

"How about-"

"How about you tell me how long or intense my training-"

"Very intense and I don't know how long," he interrupted her.

A moan escaped her lips and flopped back on the bed. With a soft chuckle could be heard from the vicious Viper.

She felt the bed dip and then a hand rubbing her flat sensitive stomach.

"Mmm…if I'm going to be a wrestler-"

"Diva,"

"Whatever. What kind of name am I going to have?"

"Been thinking on that, though I've always come up blank. In time it will come to us,"

"At this get together of your family, who's going to be there?"

"We won't know until we get there. Don't worry, I'll be with you and to protect you, Beth,"

"If your cousins"

"Bethany, don't back out if they're not going to be there. Just relax and do not think too much on it. Focus on tomorrow okay?"

"What's that?"

"Radio interviews,"

"WHAT!?"

"Calm down, it was planned before I pulled my stunt yesterday. Also some appearances on some news stations, a couple photo shoots but not too much to do,"

"Not too much to do? Randy, I have never done any one of those in my life! And you think-"

Randy had leaned up and was barely an inch away from her face, looking directly into her wide bright hazel brown eyes. With his index finger on her plumped lushes lips, he continued to stare into the "windows of her soul".

"You will not be in or say anything to them. You will simply watch, listen, and learn. I may not have been in your life for as long as one would think but, I do remember you observing my parents on things that you didn't know as a little girl," He explained to her.

"I won't? …Well okay, but what are we going to do today?" she asked him after he slowly rubbed her lower lip and then went back to rubbing her stomach a bit.

"Whatever you want to. If you want to watch movies, go ahead. If you want to call and talk to my mom, you can. I however have to exercise for a bit and then I can join you on whatever activity you choose but this little…leisure will not stay long. When I get a contract-" Randy began but had stopped when his cell phone started to ring.

Heavily sighing with some irritation, he got up and walked over to the kitchen/living room area.

"Hello?" he asked the person.

Bethany sat up and then walked over to him. Her hear was keep but could not hear all of what the person had said to him as he then hung up.

"Chang of plans for today. We are heading to the headquarters of WWE. And Beth," he began leaning down and tenderly kissing her cheek. "We're taking a private jet to Stamford, Connecticut,"

"We…what? …why?" she asked him, ignoring the affection that he was showing her.

"To get you under contract and be on nearly all insurances that they have, in case you get hurt from doing your job," he replied grinning at her before going to the front of the bus.

Bethany watched Randy from her seat. It was very strange on how he drove the bus.

"I know I hear some giggling back there," he teased her, as she then giggled at him.

"Well if I ever in need of a bus driver I know who to call," she replied back, laughing more at him.

"Gee Beth. Thanks a lot," he grumbled at her.

The drive to the airport was decent. The two teased, bickered and joked with one another.

As Bethany was walking up the ramp into the private airplane, she had to remind herself that all of this could be taken away from her. She had to let reality part of life seep in a bit too.

She knew when Randy addressed Triple H he could have lost his job right then and there. Also he could lose his job later on today.

"Beth, keep walking upward honey," Randy told her from behind.

"Sorry," she said and walked the short three steps into the small private plane.

Randy guided her to a two man seats, had her sit down first as he put the carry on, on the floor and sat down next to her.

"You okay?" he asked, buckling up.

Doing the same thing as him, she replied "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Noticed that you froze up on the steps and thought that you were afraid of something?" he told her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh…uh no. I wasn't afraid, just thinking and got caught up in my own little world," she half told the truth.

"A-32 Viper, you are clear for takeoff," Bethany heard from the captain's cabin.

A little frighten, she laced her fingers with Randy's and squeezed a bit. Randy had never flown with Beth; he never could because of their job differences. Leaning down, his lips softly kissed her forehead in comfort as the plane was locked up and moving slowly out towards the runway.

"This is just like a roller coaster ride. Don't be scared, I'm right besides you," he said to her in comfort.

"Great," she said sarcastically.

The plane then picked up some more speed when they turned onto the runway. Faster and faster they went.

Bethany's stomach was both in knots and had butterflies swarming all at once. If she and randy had the chance to go to a theme park, she would get him on a roller coaster just to get some kind of payback from this.

She squeezed when the plane had lifted into the air and left the solid ground. Wincing a bit, Randy hugged her to him and snuggled.

As the rental royal blue Nissan drove up to the WWE headquarters, Randy was the first one out of the car. Holding his hand out to the sleep Beth.

"Are we there yet?" she asked him.

"Yes, baby we are. I just hope that everything will turn out for the better," he replied, walking them towards the glass building with the black flag with the WWE letters in white flying.

After holding the door open for her and walking in, Randy looked around the big lobby. Spotting the reception desk, he walked them over to it where a middle age man looked up at them.

"Good afternoon, how may I help the two of you?" he asked Randy and Beth.

"Vince McMahon asked for Randy Orton and Bethany Sanders to be here at 2:45?" Randy replied nicely.

"Ah, yes, fourth floor. He's expecting the two of you," the man told them.

"Thank you," Randy said and then guided Bethany over to the elevators.

Once inside and the doors had closed, Bethany snuggled up and against Randy's chest. She was terrified that she could cost her friend's job. It was the guilt that plagued her during the whole flight and drive here.

He kissed her forehead again, knowing how much this was affecting her. His arm wrapped around waist as the elevator continued to go up to the fourth floor.

The heaviness of the silence was one where it could not be broken by speaking. It was very serious on the situation at hand and neither one could have said anything to make it better.

PING!

The door opened and Randy walked them off and turned right. The floor that they were on looked like any normal office area; another reception desk, office meeting rooms, offices and what not.

Walking up to the reception desk, Bethany swallowed as she saw Randy smiling a bit more. Right there in front of her was a very young woman, probably around her age or a couple years younger. Her bright blonde hair and calm blue eyes made Beth look at the ground in shame. The young woman was beautiful, a lot more then Beth.

"Hello, Mr. Orton, Mr. McMahon will be with you shortly. Please have a seat," the blonde beauty said with a cool of a dove voice.

"Thank you Candace," Randy replied, looking her over before walking over to one of the waiting chairs and sat down.

Bethany was about to say something to Candace but she got up and left. A little unsure of this, Beth walked over to Randy and sat down next to him with a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry, Beth," he whispered to her though she did not believe him.

"Right," was all she said in return.

They waited patiently; Bethany had sneakily taken Randy's hand in hers as Candace gave a glare. Grinning at nothing, Beth leaned against him. Randy knew what she was up to and quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't be nervous, sweetie," he whispered near her ear.

"Randy Orton?" a different voice said.

Bethany and Randy saw a man who was tall, looked around to be in his 60's and his hair was slowly turning from ash gray to snow white.

"Vince, thank you for seeing us," Randy replied to him, getting up and shaking his hand.

"Not at all but this lovely lady can't be Miss Sanders?" Vince joked as Bethany stood up and shook his hand as well.

Blushing at this Bethany nodded to him.

"Well if the two of you would follow, I think we need to discuss something," Vince then said, becoming serious and walking away from them.

The two of them walked after the chairman. They walked down a hallway with other offices scattered about but when both saw double doors Bethany at once laced her fingers with Randy's as her fear rose its ugly head up again.

When the oak double doors closed with some of the real broad members sitting around a long square table Bethany froze.

"Don't stand around, come in and sit down," Vince nearly barked at her making her jump a bit.

"Come on honey," Randy softly pushed her towards the table.

She sat down with Randy right beside her, he was not going to let anyone, including Vince push her around on this subject.

"Well it has seemed that, Miss Sanders, when you were talking to my son-in-law, Hunter, that Mr. Orton wasn't going to let you get fired. Is that correct?" Vince asked, getting right to the point.

"Yes sir. That is correct," She replied calmly.

An old looking man with a square face and a white or tan cowboy hat then asked "May we know why that Mr. Orton risked his entire career on you, Miss Sanders?"

Randy wanted to answer right back but the words circling around in his head almost sounded stupid to his own ears.

"Well," Bethany began looking over at Randy. "He saw the video that Triple H had. Randy knows that I always follow the rules, with my job. He's my friend and the scandal with me letting fans through the back door of the kitchen and cafeteria-"

"Let me ask you this Miss Sanders. If my job was on the line and Vince was my friend, would-"

"Hunter, don't go there with her on that," Randy snapped at him, his glare was noticeable.

"Hunter, I think Randy is right," Vince gently intervened the two before it became a wrestling match.

Beth took Randy's hand again in hers; he shifted a bit in his chair though the energy to beat Triple H hung heavily in the room.

"You said you would train her?" Another man asked Randy.

"Yes, I will. I gave her my word as a gentlemen and I am not going to back out or break that promise to her," he replied roughly.

Everyone just nodded, knowing what Randy meant of that statement.

"Well if your sure about this and can help her, then we need to do some readjusting to your contract, Randy. Moreover, the standard drug tests with the both of you right now. Standard policy with this company," Vince told them, wanting to get this out of the way.

Randy nodded in agreement to get this going. He did not mind that they had to do drug tests; it was so randomly done every month that he was use to it.

Bethany on the other hand was uneasy on this. She had not had to do a drug test since she first applied to her old job nearly four years ago.

"What do I need to do so my drug test won't-?"

"Well depends on what you are taking. Over the counter meds, like aspirin and such will not show up. If there is a drug that is questionable, we will call you up and discuss about it. If it's signed by a doctor and the doctor gives a written statement as to why you need that drug and what it is for, we'll dismiss it," the same guy with the cowboy hat told her, leaving the other information for Randy to tell her.

"If you don't have a doctor's written statement then you will be suspended from WWE Raw and/or Smackdown without pay for 30 days for the first violation. 60 days after that and then a whole year with a review of your performance out in the ring and other stuff," Randy began with a shrug. "And if you continue to do it, WWE will let you go, which I highly doubt that you would be taking illegal drugs Beth,"

"I don't do or take illegal drugs; I just would like to know how to go about this if the situation should arise. I am not saying that it won't but it could happen by mistake. Would it be okay if I called the broad on a drug that I got from my doctor, if I was badly injured from a match, and he or she sent you a fax of the written statement? If you guys did do a random drug test?" she expressed seriously to them all.

"That would probably be the smart thing to do if you did get severally injured from a match or Pay-per-view. We would not be that concerned about it if you did do that. We just want a healthy mind, body and soul when a wrestler or diva is doing their job out in the ring," Hunter replied honestly to her.

"Okay, so what happens now?" she asked, silently in relief.

Randy got up, walked out of the room and down the hallway before disappearing out of sight.

"Where is he going?" she asked anyone confused.

"To go pee in a cup. After he comes back can you do the same thing for your drug test Miss Sanders?" Vince said, holding a water bottle to her.

She took it, started to drink from it before she took was out of the meeting room with some of the men chuckling. She followed where Randy went. He was just coming out when she pushed them both back inside.

"Beth!" he exclaimed in alarm.

"Just turn around," she told him as she took an emptier plastic cup.

Randy did what he was told and waited.

Mean while back in the office Hunter was chuckling.

"Vince what did you-?"

"The old cold water bottle trick. Happens all the time for women who haven't gone to the bathroom. However what do you think of this?" he cut in.

Triple H thought on Bethany becoming a diva.

"If she doesn't do or takes any illegal drugs, then I can easily see her as Lita. However, how bad does she want to stay and work here is the biggest question," he told his father-in-law.

"Do you think it was wise for her to be under Randy-?"

"He knows this business just like me or Vince. He won't mess it up for her to suffer for it later on. Plus he will protect her until he can't breathe anymore. Don't get me wrong, he loves his wife and kid but when Bethany Sanders comes into play, you will see a very different side to Randy. And I can't wait to see what our writing team has in store for them. Was it just me or did someone else feel the sexual tension that hung heavily in the air?" Hunter expressed to them.

"Yeah, I felt and saw it. I just hope that Randy does not screw this up for her. We need more women on the Diva's roaster," Vince replied as then they saw Beth and Randy coming down the hallway when Randy stopped her.

Vince, Triple H and the other broad members watched them out of curiosity.

"After this, we'll go out and eat okay?" Randy whispered to her, pushing her softly against the wall.

"I still can't understand-"

"Because I am one, Beth. With this it will be my second-"

"Randy, I didn't lose my job so you could do the same thing as well! I can't believe that you would do such-"

"A stupid thing, I know however you have never been under _that kind_ of pressure from this company. How John Cena does it, I have no idea but he thrives off of it daily. I am sorry for not-"

"Randy I think we should save this for another place. Somewhere, where it's just us two?" she softly told him and walked back to the office meeting room.

Randy looked at her and then sighed. He knew that she was but trying to swallow it down didn't set too well for him.

A pair of eyes and ears had heard everything. She couldn't wait tell her friends about this.

* * *

The private airplane rolled up to the Scotts Valley Airport as Bethany wanted to talk to Randy alone in her home. He looked at the massive farms that surrounded them before they got off of the plane. He drove them after getting their luggage in the trunk, to wherever her home was at.

California was beautiful and it was only natural for her to reside in it since she grew up in the state nearly her whole life.

Music was playing, Bethany would be humming to the song as Randy and she would discuss about how the meeting went or life in general.

When he needed to know which road to take he would ask her and she would point him in the right direction. It was really fun and a lot of laughter when she asked about certain wrestlers.

About forty-five minutes into the drive, Randy saw an exit sign and took after he asked about which exit to take. About another ten minutes, he turned onto Graham Hill Road. The heavy wooded area looked nice until he had to turn very suddenly onto Lockerwood Lane.

The community that he was driving into was very small or hidden away. About half a mile from the turn, he turned right onto Hidden Glen Drive. The glimpses of the homes around here were modern but the lawns were kept maintained.

"You live in here?" he asked her, curious on where her house was now.

Chuckling at this, Beth said, "Yes, why would you think"

"The neighborhood wasn't what I was expecting is all. Which way now?" he interrupted her, feeling like he had missed her house.

After she pointed to her driveway, Randy saw a lot of trees around her house.

"I bought this house because I love the layout and how the forest gives you privacy and protection," She explained to him.

Randy drove up into her drive way which he could easily see the house from here. The drive way was black asphalt that led up to a single car garage but the look of the house was bit odd.

All one level, ranch home but it looked bigger than it really was. The paint was a soft pastel very calm cream with the staircase leading up to the front door.

"Why do you need such a large home?" he asked her, a bit confused on this.

Her mother had died during childbirth of Bethany as her mother's family didn't stay in contact with her, at least Randy didn't think so. And her father's family was mostly in Europe.

Blushing a bit, Bethany got out of the car and walked away. Randy followed her after he parked, turned off his car and went inside.

It was very big, open and calm when he shut the front door. The oak hardwood floors were nearly throughout the house. To his right was the dining room just a few feet off of the front door.

Leading down to his left was the living room with a fireplace. He looked over his shoulder and saw a hallway with some bedrooms down it.

He looked back around in front of him again and saw another hallway.

"Bethany?" He asked for her.

"In the kitchen Randy!" she replied back, her voice echoing off of the walls.

He walked towards her voice and when he walked into the kitchen, it was big and open. Very modern but also had a country like feel to it with an island that had a stove top built in it with a couple breakfast chairs.

The walls were that calm pastel cream color but much lighter. And there he found her eating away at a sandwich that she had just made. A blush crept across his face, he felt like he was invading her privacy or something.

"So what do you think of it so far?" she asked him smiling, handing him a plate of his own sandwich.

"Thanks. How much space is this and how many rooms and bathrooms?" he asked her in shock.

"It's…about…3080 feet with 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms since this was built in…1978. Why do you ask?" she answered him, softly chewing her bite and wondering what he was thinking.

"Again, why do you need a home this large?" he asked her confused.

"Follow me if you want to know," She told him, leaving her half-eaten sandwich on the black granite counter top, walked across the kitchen to the French double doors.

Randy followed her, eager to understand this.

Bethany walked down a gravel pathway with Randy hot on her trail. When she stopped, she let the sounds tell him why.

Not far off, Randy could hear children playing on a jungle-jim in a park. The soft nickering of horses eating away at a barn. Huffing and puffing and shoes shrieking in protest on the tennis court some ways away. Then the sound of water breaking by kid at the neighborhood pool.

Randy then understood why. He remembered from their youth that Beth loved horses, swimming and being or feeling safe. All of that was here at Scotts Valley.

"Understand now?" she asked him, smiling.

"Yes, I now understand and I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I knew it would click for you soon enough but I'm hungry," she interrupted him and headed back to the house.

'_If any man gets her…'_ he thought but ended that real fast as he chuckled and walked back to her home too.

Looking at her back patio, Randy suddenly had a vision of Beth, Randy's parents and two or three kids running around that he and Beth created. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I can't do this," he scolded himself.

"Can't do what?" He heard her voice

Randy snapped his eyes open and swallowed. He saw her walking towards him with his plate.

"Uh…" he said, trying to think or say something.

Bethany looked at him curiously. Her hazel brown eyes pinned him to the spot while she was trying to figure what he meant. He took the plate that she was holding; his brain and mouth were still not working.

"Beth, it's not what you think, alright?" he said very suddenly at once to her.

"Well what am I-"

"It's a little overwhelming to think that this is your house. Which is very beautiful but also very quiet," he interrupted her, not really knowing why he was saying this to her.

Nodding to him silently, she walked slowly back inside again. Randy knew that he had screwed up with that comment but, he couldn't tell her that he could easily see himself living here with her and the children that they would have.

* * *

The next morning, after a very awkward evening and night, Randy had Bethany up at 4:30. Was he thankful that she had brought her I-pad so she could listen to her music while they jogged? He didn't know but the dreams that he had had last night were almost too real.

He couldn't stop looking at her body, mostly her flat stomach. Was he wanting to get her pregnant and have _their_ children? Oh, hell yes however, there was a problem. A _Major_ problem. He was already married and had a little girl with the woman that he was married to.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, they jogged for another mile until he heard his cell phone ringing. He took Beth's hand into his and stopped her; she walked over to a bench and sat down huffing.

"Hello?" he asked the person.

"You need to come back to Stamfor-"

"Hunter I can't. Training with Bethany"

"You're drug test came back positive, Randy. We seriously need to talk about this. So until you come back here, your training with Bethany has ended for now," Hunter said nastily and hung up.

"Fuck him," Randy muttered irritably.

"Who was that?" Bethany asked curiously.

"Wrong number. Does your pool have-?"

"I think it has some water weights but it's an outdoor pool, not an indoor pool," she informed him.

"Can we or I get in when it's open?" he asked unsure if he could be in the neighborhood pool or not.

"Yeah, why?" she said.

"That's the next part of our training. Let's head back to your home and hit the pool when it opens," he told her, keeping what Hunter had said to him, for himself for now.

The morning moved slowly for the two of them but they were making progress with Beth's training. Don't get her wrong, she was extremely sore from the two days of training and it showed in how fast she moved around in her kitchen.

"Beth, sit here while I'll make lunch. You're going to hurt yourself even more," Randy expressed to her from the living room.

"Just-"

"No," he cut her off before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

He surprised her when he scooped her up into his strong arms, making her gasp and hold onto him as he walked into her living room.

"Randy!"

"No, you sit and relax. I got this handled,"

"Oh!"

"I know you love me for doing this,"

"HA! Yeah right," she protested and fold her arms across her chest.

Randy disappeared into her kitchen to finish whatever she was making for them.

.

When they drove up to the split-level house, Bethany was fiddling with the bowl in her lap.

Two days ago, she had made her father's famous potato salad. Randy was in heaven when he was the taste tester. He was nearly begging Beth for letting him have a small bowl of it. She didn't let him, which put him in a "pouty" kind of mood.

"Relax, I don't see my cousins here and my dad will behave himself," he reassured her as he got out of the rented car and opened her door for her.

Beth slowly got out of the car with Randy's help and followed him up the steps. It was 10 in the morning.

Before she could ask, Randy pressed the doorbell.

"Come on in Randy!" they heard somewhere within the house.

Letting Beth walk in first and closing the front door, he looked around, his arm around her waist.

He led them up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Dad? Mom? Bethany and I are here. And Beth made her dad's famous potato salad," he informed them.

"We'll be there in a moment son!" his dad replied.

Bethany put her bowl in the fridge as Randy then walked over to the living room area. She sat down next to him, sighing.

"Maybe we're here too early?" She whispered politely to him.

"Nah, just surprising them is all," he said, putting his arm around her when he made her lean back into the couch.

"So you think-?"

"Beth, we've been over this a thousand times before. You look beautiful," he cut her off, hugging her to him.

What she was wearing was simple. Blue jeans with a nice white blouse. Very little, make up with her hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

Randy was wearing the normal blue jeans and a simple gray t-shirt. The silence that hung in the room made Bethany lean against her best friend when she felt a poke to her left. Gasping and trying to get away, Randy started to tickle her like he did when he was very young.

Shrieking a bit and laughing, Beth continued to squirm and get away from him.

"Hey, hey you two," Bob said as he walked into the living room dressed in his jeans, a white shirt with a flannel over top of it.

Bethany shrieked once more before she sprang to her feet and darted behind a not so please Bob Orton.

"Dear Lord Randy, will you stop before you get in serious trouble now," Bob scolded him.

"Sorry dad, just having some fun," Randy replied shrugging.

"For who? ...you or me?" Bethany said, her face was bright red from laughing and trying to get escape the Viper.

"Did he get you again, Bethany?" Randy's mom joined in after she was dressed.

"Yeah he did but I think time outs won't help him this time," She replied and hugged Elaine.

Randy got up and walked over to his mother to have a hug too.

"How are you doing honey?" his mom asked either one of them.

"Busy, confused with my new job and trying to understand what it actually takes to be a wrestler-"

"Diva," Randy corrected her.

"In this company," she answered truthfully to his mom.

"Randy can easily tell you about-"

"Dad, you know it's not that simple. Saying and experiencing it are two very different things. Beth will understand how her new job is when we are on Raw," Randy cut in, almost glaring at his own father.

He thought that his father would be excited that Beth had come to visit and talk with him along with his mother, but his dad wasn't too thrilled. His father was acting as if he was deeply upset and disappointed in both of them and Bethany's new job.

'_Something is just not right.'_ Randy thought to himself.

As Bethany and Elaine started to talk about life and other things, time slowly crawl by. Bob and Randy were talking about sports and what has been going on with football, baseball or basketball.

The door bell rang and Bethany felt like she wanted to hide in a hole in the ground and stay there until this whole thing was over with. Randy got up and walked over to the stairs before going down to the front door. Voices and greetings were blurred together that Beth didn't know who had arrived.

"Go on dear, Randy's cousins won't hurt you this time around," Elaine encouraged her.

"Okay..." She replied softly and got up before she was at the top of the stairs.

What greeted her next were two children and one of Randy's cousins. Heart racing, the fear and 'fight or flight' mode kicked in faster then she could blink her eyes.

Randy turned to look up at the stairs, his smile faded a bit. He has seen her frighten before but now, he has never seen Bethany so terrified in her life.

The tall man that had her frozen with fear, looked her over and whistled.

"Bethany? Bethany Sanders? The same little girl that my evil twin cousin harassed you with during your stays here with my cousin Randy and spilled juice on her summer dresses?" James asked her, walking slowly up the steps.

Bethany, standing her ground for a moment only took one step back and swallowed nervously.

The two kids looked at Randy who was keeping an eye on his cousin.

"Yes I'm the same little girl that you use to torment," she answered James finally.

"Damn, I really wish that I hadn't," James replied, still looking her up and down.

Randy moved up the stairs and stepped in between them, glaring down at the 6'2 cousin of his.

"James, who are the kids?" he asked, blocking and protecting Beth.

"What? Oh, they are Jason and Christine. Jason is about 12 as Christine is about 10," James replied, looking back down at them as they all then moved towards the living room.

Bethany saw the two children and saw that Jason was getting tall as his dad and uncle. Had nearly the same blue eyes and sandy blonde hair that fell into his eyes.

"Whoa, I can understand why-"

"Leave her alone Jason," Christine quickly cut in, glaring at him.

Christine was about a foot shorter then her. Her hair was a golden blonde with rich different darken tones, highlights and such to it. Her eyes were a softer blue then Randy's.

Blushing a bit, Bethany was about to say something when the door bell rang and then the door opened again.

"Whoa, all of you standing around must be for a party or something?" the older woman said as she walked through with her little girl walking beside her.

"Becky!" Randy along with his parents said happily.

"Hello Randy, James, kids," Beck replied smiling as everyone walked up the stairs again.

"Beck, you remember Bethany Sanders right?" Randy asked her curiously, pulling Beth in front of him.

Becky's eyes grew wide and then asked "Oh my god, Bethany? That can't be you can it?"

"Becky, of course it's Bethy, who else would she be? A stranger off of the streets? Oh yeah, mom and dad would really love that," Randy replied sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Hi, Becky, how are you?" Bethany greeted her with her hand out for them to shake.

Becky smiled before taking her hand and then surprising them both with a welcoming hug. Bethany was slow to return to the hug because of the surprise of it. A quick tug on her pants, Bethany looked down and saw the little girl smiling up at her.

Pulling away and then kneeling down to the little girl's height she smiled softly.

"Hi," Beth greeted her.

"Hello, are you the woman who my mom talks about to my uncle and grandma and grandpa?" the little girl asked.

"I am, my name is Bethany, what's your name sweetie?" Beth asked her.

"My name is Emily and it's nice to meet you Bethany," Emily replied, then walking up to Bethany and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

Unsure of what to do, Beth looked up at Beck and Randy for help. She wasn't a mother; she didn't have children or a child for that matter.

"Rub your hands up and down her back," Randy mouthed to her, rubbing thin air as if he was hugging his niece.

Doing what he said she did just that and tighten her hold on the small girl. Emily then pulled away and smiled when she then ran to her grandparents.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Emily exclaimed happily.

Bob Orton bent down and scooped his little granddaughter up and gave her a massive hug.

Randy helped Bethany stand back up and looked at her with a slight concern when she rubbed her knees.

"You have to tell me what has been going on with you, Beth," Becky said to her, pulling her away from Randy and into the kitchen.

"Okay, what would you like to know?" she replied to her.

Laughing at this, Becky then said "You sound almost like my older brother. So are you still working at WWE as a"

"No I am not, I was fired but you know how Randy can get when it comes to upholding a promise. So long story short: Randy used RAW to get me back hired, confusing the fans and everyone around the world and I am now a WWE Diva and am learning from Randy," she cut in and blushed a bit.

Becky listened and then said "Well, that is wonderful that he got you another job but are you really sure about this? I mean no offense Bethany but I just do not see you as a Diva,"

"Becky? Emily is being fussy again," Randy said walking into the kitchen with Emily having her arms crossed over and that Orton famous anger expression.

"What? Emily, what is it this time?" Becky asked her daughter as then the door bell rang again.

Bethany very quickly walked with Randy who arched a confused eyebrow up at her.

"What don't like my sister already?" he teased her in a whisper.

"…no," was all she said as Randy opened the door.

In many ways, Bethany wished that she didn't come along as she stared at the young man standing in front of them. With his dark brown hair and ice blue eyes, Bethany swallowed and took Randy's hand in hers.

"Kyle, you made it," Randy greeted his other cousin.

"Nice to see you too Randy and Bethany, you turned out really wonderfully," Kyle replied, eyeing her with a grin that made both very uncomfortable.

"Yeah, why wouldn't she Kyle? She _is_ family after all," Randy said sternly, crossing his massive inked arms over his chest.

"A friend of-"

"No she is not. She will always be a part of this family," Randy interrupted him, his anger starting to boil.

"Well too bad that she didn't become _my_ friend," Kyle riled back smirking at Beth as she then hid behind Randy.

WHAM!

"If you think of anything to hurt her, I will make your life a fucking hell," Randy hissed heatedly at a dazed Kyle, as he became "The Viper" in an instant.

"Whoa there boys," Bob intervened. "There will be _no_ fighting in this house. Randy why don't you go outside with Bethany and start the barbeque. Kyle why don't _you_ stay here and talk with me, alright?"

No one moved. No one wanted to move until Randy roughly shoved Kyle away from him and escorted Bethany outside.

"Will you ever grow the hell up Kyle?" James scolded him.

Once outside, Randy had walked towards the backyard with Bethany following slowly behind him. He looked really pissed, like he does when he "goes to that place" on TV.

"Bethany, sweetheart, do me one favor today and I mean no matter what, stay by my side. I don't trust Kyle I haven't since we were kids but today I really don't trust him," Randy expressed to her worriedly.

"I want to go home now Randy," she muttered to him, her eyes down casted.

Walking slowly up to her, lifting her chin up with his index finger, he made her look up at him. Her eyes were bright, colorful but also held the one emotion that he hated to see her in: Fear.

"Honey, it will get better after this. We can leave after we have eaten okay? Just stay by my side and nothing will happen to you," Randy whispered his promise to her.

He leaned down and very gently kissed the corner of her mouth before kissing her forehead in comfort. Snuggling into his chest and letting go of her shaken emotions she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Randy held her securely in his arms whispering soft encouragement in her hair near her ear. If only his cousin didn't showed up then none of this would have happened.

"Come on Bethy, let's go make some fire, hmm?" he suggested to her, trying to get her to smile again.

Chuckling at his poor way of making things lighter she walked with him towards the covered large BBQ.

"Do you have everything?" She asked him, looking around but knew that they didn't.

"Uh…good point. Let me go back inside and ask dad where the briquettes and fire can is. Maybe you can get this thing started?" he said before heading back inside through the back door on the ground level.

"Ha, ha. Like I can get this thing to work," she muttered to herself.

The sun was out, the temperature was slowly rising. She took the sheet off of the shiny silver large Barbeque. Lifting the lid upward, she saw the grill and saw that it needed a little scrubbing with the iron brush.

"Thanks dad!" Randy's voice echoed from the door as he walked out with a bag in one arm and the gas can in the other.

"'_Thanks dad'_ what?" she asked him curiously.

His eyes locked with hers and then said "Nothing to concern you about. Now let's see…whoa dad. When did you clean this thing? Last Spring?"

"Can you just tell me, you know that I'm curious about secrets," she said grabbing the iron brush and handed it to Randy.

"Just that Kyle is in major trouble and well, he's not in time out but helping my mom is making him wish that he didn't say what he had said earlier," Randy told her with a shrug as he then started to put briquettes in a pyramid pile.

"What would you like for our late lunch almost dinner? Cheese burger, steak and potatoes? Or would you like a shrimp salad?" he asked her curiously.

"I'll have the cheese burger and I can't eat Shellfish Randy. I can easily die from it if I can't get to a hospital," she answered him, making him do a double take.

"You can easily die from eating or even breathing in the smell of Shellfish?" he asked alarmed but curious.

"Eating it yes, but my throat swells up a bit if I sniff it. Allergic to it is a pain in the ass when you go out to or for seafood," she grumbled to him, crossing her arms over her chest in a pout.

"Don't pout Beth, you know how I don't like it when you do that," He told her, pouring the gas onto the briquettes and then lighting it.

Bethany walked closer to Randy and just watched the flames flicker and grow. It was weird for her to watch the flames for hours on end though Randy had to move them towards the garden area or else they wouldn't eat.

Randy led the way to a large swing attached to a 100 year old Oak tree. Patting his thighs he smiled softly at his childhood friend. After she sat down in his lap, he wrapped both of his arms around and rested his chin on her left shoulder.

"After this, your training will continue. I know that you needed a rest from what I put you through so far. I didn't mean for you to get hurt," he mumbled, easing them into a gentle swing.

"Randy, its okay. I knew that it was going to be hard and in some ways I want it to be over with. I want to see and learn from you in or out of the ring," she expressed passionately.

"Always so impatient,"

"Pff. I'm impatient? What about you? Bouncing around and telling me or your mom 'come on, I want to go!' I can still hear your mom say 'oh Randal Keith Orton the world won't just suddenly stop! Have some patients for crying out loud,"

"You scare me when you imitate my mom like that,"

"Well…who else can make you think twice and go 'oh yeah it won't just suddenly stop, it will be there tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that!'?"

"You. May I ask you something that is somewhat personal?"

"What's that?"

"Why did you panic when Emily hugged you? For as long as I can remember, you were always good with kids, what happened or made you change that about you?" He asked her seriously.

"Nothing has changed Randy, I just forgot to how to be around kids. Remember I have been within the WWE for four years now and most of it is on the road and/or overseas when we do get to go. I've grown up and completely forgot how to be a kid around a kid if that make sense to you," she answered him, her mind going to a faraway place that even Randy knew that he couldn't go to.

"It does make sense Beth, but…I guess I'm a little confused on why you don't have a family of your own. I mean you're almost the same age as I am and yet-"

"And yet the man that I am waiting to find is not there. True I am almost the same age as you however some of us are not that lucky Randy," She cut him off and turned to look up at him.

He didn't know how to respond to this, he barely knew what kind of man she liked and yet he was asking her to fall in love and have a family in a blink of an eye. In many ways, Randy felt like she was being left behind on the many amazing things of marriage and having a family.

"Alright, I won't push it any further but I am concerned about this," He finally told her and dropped the subject.

Inwardly, Bethany was relieved but also she couldn't really tell him why she didn't have a boyfriend; that was too dark for her to relive again. They sat there and swished back and forth. Beth snuggled into Randy's embrace as he tightened his hold on her.

The fifteen minutes that went by were enjoyable to the two friends. Joking, laughing, telling stories that had Bethany doubled over and holding her sides. Bob didn't want to interrupt them because he hasn't seen Bethany in so long and it was good to hear her laugh again.

After sliding the backdoor open, he came out with lots of hamburger patties and a couple of steaks on the side.

"Well, you two are really having a wonderful time?" he asked them, smiling.

Randy however had let his smile faded a bit at his father's question.

"Yes sir, your son was telling me how he had to room with Edge and how gassy he was," Beth replied, not noticing anything between father and son as she chuckled.

"Oh, yeah Edge was really gassy when Randy tagged teamed up with him back in the day. Here are the patties and a couple of steaks," Bob agreed with her and put the plate on the Barbeque before walking back inside.

"Beth, can you get this going I need to go and-"

"Randy, just cook the patties, you know how to do that," Bob interrupted his son with a look and headed back inside.

"What's wrong?" she asked Randy, not sensing the tension just yet.

"My dad is acting weird, I need to go and speak with him about this," he replied and walked into the house.

Bethany wondered what was going on between father and son but started to get the patties on the grill or else the whole Orton family would come after her.

A soft breeze whipped around the yard, very gently stroking her face when she heard some voices from inside the house though they died down. She easily got lost in her mind and barely heard the sliding glass door open and closed.

"You do look beautiful," she heard and snapped out of it as she looked up at Kyle.

"What do you want?" she asked him defensively.

"That I want you to understand why I did what I did as a kid and at times can be that kid again when Randy is around," he replied, walking over to her.

Holding her ground she watched him. His facial expression was calm, a soft smirk on his lips but his eyes were what creeped her out the most. They held something else, something that he knew and would do and she didn't like that.

"Have you ever thought that maybe when we were kids that I could have liked you?" he said, accusing her in a way.

"No, you always made me cry when you spilled juice on my dresses or trip me for no apparent reason or something that would always make me cry," she answered truthfully back to him.

"True, but I did like you Bethy," he said, very gently rubbing her forearm before she swallowed nervously.

"Please don't use my nickname that Randy gave to me," she told him bravely.

"Ah yes, him. You do realize that your little world isn't about him or have you forgotten that the man that is inside talking…well arguing with his dad in his den, is married and is a father?" Kyle said slyly.

"Why are you so jealous of Randy? Because of the fame he gets from wrestling?" she countered back, not liking where this conversation was going at all.

"Jealous? Yeah right. I already am in the lame light of that industry babe," he told her with a cocky grin and tone.

"What…what are you tell to me? That I don't belong here with the Orton family?" she asked him, her stomach clenching into knots now.

It wasn't that she knew that she did belong here but the way that Bob was acting around her with Randy, Kyle out here speaking to her, something was up and she didn't like it.

Kyle looked at her before taking the two steps up to her, cupping her face with his hands and capturing her lips with his.

Shock flooded her body and pooled uneasily in her stomach before she pulled away.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She nearly yelled at him, fear and fright were on her face before the sliding glass door opened.

"Beth?" Randy said, hurrying towards her as she kept her eyes locked onto Kyle who was smirking like a devil.

Randy engulfed her in his arms, his anger from his discussion with his father was still lingering as he then glared at his cousin.

"Beth, what happened?" Becky came out to see what had happened.

"He kissed me, without permission," she told them in a soft shy voice.

Randy clenched his jaw in anger as Kyle just smiled proudly at him.

"What?" Becky asked in disbelief.

"If you ever come near her-"

"You'll do what Randal? Give me an RKO? Yeah I kissed her because she needed to know the truth. Plus how was that pep talk with daddy?" Kyle interrupted the third generation wrestler and was dangerously about to get beat up.

Though, he wished that it was him that did it, James had out of nowhere gave Kyle a big right hook. Knocking him flat on his back as his right hand was busted up with blood.

"Get the hell out of here Kyle. You don't belong here today," James told him sternly, glaring at his cousin.

Moaning and trying to get up from the ground, Kyle had a bloody nose from the punch.

Randy had moved Bethany back inside the house, into one of the small bedrooms in the downstairs area. He didn't want her to be the main focus for Kyle anymore. He lay down on the bed; she was on top of him, holding onto him like a life line. She didn't cry, shake or anything and that scared Randy the most.

'_Waiting for the right man. Now I understand what she had meant earlier.'_ Randy thought over in his mind on the conversation that he earlier had with her.

"He won't hurt you anymore Beth. Kyle has been kicked out of the family for some time. I should have known that he would show up here today and pull something like this," Randy whispered soothingly to her, rubbing circles on her back.

"Why didn't you tell me that he was kicked out of the family?" she asked him.

Looking down at her, he heavily sighed.

"I don't know. I guess I was just stunned that he had showed up at all and when he would egg me on about you, I completely forgot to tell you about it. I know that you do not like hearing 'I'm sorry' from me but I am sorry," he explained to her.

She didn't say anything to him, she just snuggled into his warm body and closed her eyes. What she really wanted to do was wash her mouth out with soap. She never really liked Kyle and always saw him as a bigger threat when they were kids then James was.

Randy staid with her until he knew she had fallen asleep. Heavily sighing and closing his own eyes, he wished that he could get rid of the pain of today for her.

Bethany didn't really realize that he had promised her again, that he would protect her as they drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

Rolling over and feeling cold, Bethany woke up. She got up from the bed after she realized that Randy wasn't there to keep her warm. A frown had appeared on her face but, when she walked into the bathroom and closed the door, she wondered where the viper was.

After washing her hands and drying them, she walked upstairs. Laughter could be heard from the narrow dining table as she walked over to the family that was enjoying themselves.

"Look who woke up," James teased her harmlessly.

Everyone had stopped and looked at her. She looked a bit pale but that was normal when you sleep. A small smile appeared on her face as she looked at the table for food.

"Hi," she greeted them.

"Burgers are in the kitchen with everything else, Beth," Elaine told her.

"Thank you," she mumbled and walked towards the kitchen.

She had heard some footsteps right behind her. Glancing back she saw Randy smiling at her.

"You slept for good amount of time, you think you can fall asleep tonight?" he asked her, walking over to the nearly empty bowl that held her potato salad and getting another small helping.

"Yeah, just you getting me up at the crack of dawn and then the drama here just killed me," she answered him, making up her bun for her cheese burger.

With silent eyes he watched her put on the mayo, BBQ sauce, tomato, lettuce, and sweet pickles before putting her burger on her bun. He smiled at her as she then got some baked beans and some of her salad.

"Okay you will be sleeping in the kitchen tonight," he teased her, chuckling.

"Oh no I won't, you will as I sleep on your nice comfy bed," she teased him back, grabbing a coke.

"Oh yes you will Beth, I won't relive another Edge farting-" he began but was attacked at his knees by little arms.

"DADDY!" they all heard as the teasing had stopped between the two friends.

Bethany looked at the little girl as they all heard the front door close.

"Hello? We're here," she heard the voice of Randy's wife and walked out of the kitchen towards the now empty dining room.

"Sam! You made it," Bob greeted her happily and engulfed her into a hug.

Randy had put his plate on the counter before bending down and picking up his little girl. She hugged him as tightly as she possibly could with joy. The sadness that now entered Randy's eyes when he didn't see Beth.

"Sorry it took so long Bob, she wanted to try on nearly all her clothes but, you know that wouldn't happen," Sam had told him after pulling away from the hug and smiling at Elaine.

"Hello Sam, I didn't know that you were stopping by?" Elaine expressed to her but hugged her anyway.

Becky waved to her as James just nodded. Bethany slowly ate her meal even though she wanted to be out of the house right about now. She had finally figured out why Bob was acting the way he was.

She wasn't Randy's wife. Period, end of story, almost goodbye. She felt suddenly betrayed by the man that she loved since she was a little girl. Getting out her cell phone and wondering if she would be okay if she just silently snuck away?

'_Randy would ask me about it later but I need to get out of here soon.'_ She thought to herself.

"Alana I want you to meet my old good friend, Bethany," she heard Randy say to his little girl as he walked over to her, smiling.

Bethany smiled the best she could at the little girl who had Randy's eyes and smile.

"Hi Alana," She greeted her first.

Alana hid in the neck of her father as he said "Hey, none of that,"

Walking over to Beth and sitting down, Randy felt his daughter shy away from his friend.

"Alana, come on. Bethany won't hurt you," He told his daughter.

The woman that Bethany had seen on occasion when she was working in the cafeteria, walked around the corner. She looked concerned, though the feeling that Beth had that she was, about to be handed over to the lion's den again.

"Who hurt Alana?" Sam asked them, mostly Randy.

"No one Sam. I was just introducing Al to Bethany. Remember? My childhood-"

"Yeah I remember," she cut him off with a sigh, ignoring Bethany.

Randy raised an eyebrow up at his wife when Alana peaked at the woman sitting beside them.

"You're just in time for dinner, why don't you two go and get something to eat," Bob interjected from his seat on the couch.

"Sure. Alana, come on," Sam said smiling before taking her daughter from her husband and walking into the kitchen.

Randy looked over at his dad who nodded sternly at him. A simple reminder of their conversation from earlier.

"Randy, I think I would like to head back," Beth muttered to him.

"You sure? I mean"

"No, I know when I'm not wanted and so far, I'm not wanted here in your parent's home. I'm sorry," she interrupted him, getting her plate and walking around to the kitchen.

Elaine, Becky and James all looked at Bob who had it on the sports channel. Randy watched as his wife and daughter exit through the second entry way to the dining room that Bethany had entered and was already on her cell phone.

This wasn't how he wanted things to go. He didn't want Beth to feel like she wasn't worth being in his parent's home, mostly by his father. However as sad as he saw Bethany leave quietly, Randy saw his sister and cousin go after her.

His father however laughed at something and that made his mother give him a quick comment.

Today, Randy wished that it would start over and end differently but he wasn't going to get his wish. What he was going to do was something that even his father would object to however, he didn't care. He would start his 60 days from WWE and during that time frame, he was going to help Bethany. Whether his father liked it or not.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Author****'s**** Note:**_

**Hey everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this and that you review, please? Also there are some subjects will be brought up in this chapter, some are personal to me and others are not.  
**

**Also PLEASE Do not use the drugs that I have named and researched about within This Chapter. It's illegal for a reason. **

**So please read, review and enjoy! :).**

* * *

_**Chapter 6.**_

May 30 2012.

It was a month into their contract that Randy and Beth agreed on. Having them both come up with ideas; plots, twists and other things within the contract itself. One of the major items that Bethany detested that always got her anger going was that, she had to battle Randy, if and when he deems she was ready for her solo career within the company.

It didn't matter if she lost or won, just wrestling with him was hard but to beat him? She finally understood what he meant that if you have 98% it wasn't enough to actually get the win.

By now, everyone had heard that he was suspended for 60 days without pay. At first, many people were talking about it backstage that he had been caught doing drugs. When he had visited Triple H and Vince in Stamford, it was nerve wracking for Beth since she wasn't there to know what had happened.

Randy had gotten very bad phone calls from his parents on using of marijuana and Dianabol (methandrostenolone). It is a steroid that can be taken orally or injected. It was popular in the bodybuilding community until it was banned by the US Congress under Controlled Substances Act of 1970. It was his second test that they had found this very illegal drug.

After he had a discussion with Hunter, he became very quiet, not talking to his co-workers and not answering any questions on why he was being suspended. He didn't even talk to Bethany right away; it took a nasty argument to get him to open up.

Walking down the hallway of her home, Beth walked into her living room and sighed. After she had left the Orton home, she had not returned any phone calls from them or Randy. Was it wrong of her to say that she was hurt and in the right to ignore them? In many ways yes, no one should be treated like this.

DING DONG!

She looked at her front door and walked slowly over to it, peaking through the eyehole. Swinging the door open she was stunned that he was here.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked him perplexed that he had the nerve to show up here.

Randy twiddled with his fingers and stayed on her front porch. With his calm concerned frown, his eyes were hard to tell on what he was feeling since they were that pale blue and looked like ice.

"I came here to apologize-"

"Apologize for what? For your dad Randal?" she began angrily, glaring at him. "He needs to do that on his own, unless he's willingly to lose me which I'm almost like a second daughter to him and his family,"

"Uhg! Beth, he knows that he messed up with the family reunion but come on! At least you can do is not shut me out as well," Randy snapped at her balling up his fists before his eyebrows knitting together in concern.

"Why? So that you can be-"

"Stop right there! You do not know my marriage with-"

"I may not know what you are like with your _wifey_ Randal but to treat me as if I'm nothing-"

"Beth you're not. My dad was making a point to us, one where we both know the line but he doesn't know you like I do! I know that you would never do something like that to me," Randy barked at her hurt.

She looked at him with a glare and her eyes squinting, which made him swallow with nervousness and took a half of step back. He wanted to mend things with her, he wanted to hug her and be friends again but, with that kind of glare that she was giving him, he didn't know if that was possible.

"Just…" She began however she couldn't say it. She couldn't tell him to go down her front steps, get into his car and never come back. Her stomach was clenching as well as her little conscience screaming, yelling, shouting, 'DO NOT SAY THAT!'

Her gaze lowered to the ground, in many ways she almost looked like Randy when he was in character but, they weren't in an arena somewhere with 12,000 plus fans screaming. She was quite livid with him and his family and she had every right to be livid.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Randy got to his knees. He didn't care if he looked stupid, he didn't care if he had to beg for the rest of his life. He would plead to her that he wanted her in his life.

"My family and I made a mistake, hurt you greatly and-"

"What are you doing?" she interrupted him.

"Apologizing and begging for your forgiveness?" he stated the obvious to her.

"I know that you are apologizing, heard it a little too much from you but why do you need to-?"

"Because… I want my best friend back. I don't like it when you ignore me," he interrupted her, slowly standing up, dusting his pants and looked at her.

She looked at him with calmness about her, it was her eyes that Randy had some sort of clue as to what she might be thinking or feeling. She walked over to him, closing the gap between them, taking his large hands into her petite hands.

Shakily, he took a breath in; his heart was racing like that of a rabbit in a hunt. He watched her carefully, her eyes looking at their hands and much of a size difference they were.

"I know, just …can I forgive you on something that your father had done?" she softly whispered.

It was there that Randy knew what she was feeling, thinking possibly.

"Would it help that I have a present for you?" he too softly whispered, reaching into his back jean pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"If it's money, I don't want-"

"It's not money," he quickly told her pulling out a white envelope and handing it over to her.

Curious and wonder, Bethany took the envelope and opened it. She pulled out a brochure; her eyes looked over the image of the tropical island. She opened it up to look more inside and then looked up at him surprised.

"The Hawaiian Islands?" she asked him.

Nodding to her he then replied, "Yes. We're going there to not just get away from all of this mess but also to reconnect with one another and help you more with your training,"

"Kauai is our first stop?" she asked him, looking at the island list that he had hand written up himself.

"It has nearly everything that you love about nature. We can snorkel with the sea turtles, hike to see majestic and powerful waterfalls and the beaches are so beautiful Beth, that I can't put words to describe them," he said very fast, getting his hopes up just a bit.

Nibbling on her lower lip she continued to look through the brochure and then looked up at him. She looked confused though Randy didn't know if she truly was or not.

With her eyebrows scrunched together, she then said "Where we will stay? And when is our flight? Plus what about your job?"

"We will stay in the Kauai Country Inn, our flight won't leave until I call in for our tickets and I've been suspended for 60 days with no pay," he answered her truthfully.

Her brown eyes widen in shock and asked "They finally found-?"

"That and also someone had over heard me saying that I have been doing drugs. I confessed to Hunter that I was doing the drugs and they suspended me," he cut her off, looking down with a not so proud expression.

"Want to come inside so we can discuss this more?" she asked him, turning around into her home, her hand slid into his and pulled him inside whether he liked it or not.

After he had closed the front door and locked it with the deadbolt, he followed her into the kitchen and took a seat at her island.

"Would you like something to drink? Coffee, tea, juice, pop?" she asked him politely.

"Uh…coffee please," he replied as she got him a coffee cup and handed it over to him.

She put the brochure on the counter top of the island and sighed. She really wanted to go but, she also didn't know if this was a good way for him to be "rewarded" for his suspension.

"What's wrong?" he asked her after he fixed his coffee and walked over to his seat.

"It just would seem that it would be like a reward then punishment," she muttered to him.

Randy knew that this was coming from her and so he slowly nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it would however, as your manger this will also be work, just in a nice sunny warm place," he countered, sipping from his coffee cup.

Heavily sighing she replied "Alright, we'll go, just what do I need to pack and how long this flight of ours is?"

"Summer clothes, bikini or bathing suit and if you don't have anything like shampoo or conditioner, we can easily pick it up at the local drug store. 5 hours 45 minute is our two flights," he answered her, drinking from his cup.

Eyes going slightly wide and she then stating to him "Five hours and forty five minutes long with both-"

"What? No. Just the two flights that we will take will altogether be that long. It just takes about 25 minutes from Honolulu to Kauai, and then we'll stay at a hotel for the night, before heading to the rental house the next day," he explained to her.

Bethany nodded and then walked past him. Putting down his coffee cup and quickly following her to her bedroom, Randy was nearly in panic. What if she had second thoughts? What if she backs out when they're at the airport? What if…

'_Stop it right now.'_ He scolded himself and was taken back on how beautiful and yet simple her bedroom looked and was.

The walls were painted a soft light pale blue. It was fairly large, enough to fit a king size bed with enough room for two bed side tables and lamps on each one. Picture frames scattered about of her father, some of her mother whenever she got them. A wardrobe sat in the corner where a TV or flat screen should be as the bathroom door was closed but could easily block the wardrobe.

The floor was covered in white carpet, counter balancing the very pale light blue. Hanging up above her bed there was a huge painting. He looked at the painting more so.

It was of two children, both were smiling back at him. One was a boy with light brown hair and deep sapphire blue eyes and the other was a little girl with auburn hair that was nearly to her waist. Her hazel brown eyes nearly stopped his heart.

The painting was that of him and Beth when they were just young toddlers. He could easily see where he was missing some teeth as well as she did too. How she got a picture to look like a painting was breath taking.

Looking over to his right, Randy saw a huge walk-in closet that was not filled with that many clothes. The door was open as he could hear her getting something.

"Beth?" he called out curiously.

"Randy…I need your help," she told him, huffing and puffing.

He walked into her walk-in closet and saw that she was trying to get a set of suit cases down from the shelf. Easily getting a hold of it, he pulled the suit case down but what he didn't know was that it was heavy.

So he nearly bumped into her when the weight countered him. He quickly controlled his movements from years of working with WWE and in close areas with the audience. Setting it down, he looked over at her.

"You okay?" he asked, his worry shined through his cobalt eyes.

"Yeah, just I have no idea why I put them up there," she replied smiling softly at him.

Wrapping an arm around her and hugged her, before walking out of there and sat down on her bed. She followed him and pointed to the painting above the bed.

"Yeah I saw that. It's really amazing Beth," he commented to her, his eyes were calm and his stomach lightly clenched with joy.

"I painted that from several pictures that your mom gave me some time back, when she found out that I was working at WWE. It took me several mistake paintings but I finally got it with this one," she explained, smiling and shrugged at him.

"You painted that? How?" He asked her, his eyes locking with hers.

Giggling at this, Bethany then lay back continued to laugh at this. Not understanding why she was giggling at him, he too laid on his right side and almost at once his large hand rested on her stomach before drawing small slow circles.

"I can paint Randy. If you want to look at the pictures look in my right night stand draw. Most of them are there," she told him smiling.

He glanced over his right shoulder and shrugged.

"I'll look at them later, I do however, need to call the airlines and buy our tickets," he replied, leaning down to her eyes and very gently pressing his lips to her cheek.

Her warm hazel brown eyes followed his movements as he stood up and took out his cell phone before disappearing down the hallway. Her heart was racing as if she had gotten some new energy or had been frighten, which she wasn't.

"Yes…yes…" she could hear his voice echo.

Bethany slowly got up, her breathing was hard to control but she forced herself to focus.

"Thank you, bye," Randy said as he walked back into the room smiling at first until his smile disappeared into a worried frown.

"Beth? You okay?" he asked her, walking over to her as she nodded.

"Yes, just …give me some time and I'll come around," she said, couldn't quite believe that she was having this much trouble after that one kiss.

'_But it wasn't just that one kiss. He was the Viper in that one second.'_ She corrected herself.

The motion itself drew her out of her mind and looked up into worried gray blue eyes.

"How about you lay down on your bed, I'll pack for us since we only have 4 ½ hours until our flight leaves," he instructed her, guiding her to stand and then walk over to her bed.

"But…but…Randy. I'm fine-"

"Beth, you're nearly hyperventilating and you look like you just encountered a hungry lion! No you're lying down," he interrupted her, helping her lay back down again.

"More like a Viper," she muttered to him, resting against the headboard of her bed.

"Viper?" he asked and then it clicked for him.

With one smooth simple jump, his hands resting near her shoulders, hovering over her body and that expression that he gets when he was about to "go to that other place".

"Missed me, _Darling_?" he asked her in a dark husky voice.

She slipped down her pillows and swallowed nervously. She could never understand why she was so frighten of him when he was in his character.

"Tut, tut, Bethany," He began pretending to be upset with her. "Shying away from _me_ as if _I_ have _hurt_ you, when _you_ know _that_ I haven't…_yet_,"

Her breathing increased, her stomach filled with nervous butterflies while her face was a flamed from her blush. She couldn't do anything; she had the WWE Apex Predator hovering nice and calmly over her.

Some how it happened. That certain shift, a certain gleam and Bethany was no longer in that room of her safe house. She was in her memory again. That one memory where she swore she would never relive.

Randy suddenly dropped his character and saw how still she was. Her flushing face was turning a pale color as her breathing had calmed down a lot.

"Beth? Beth, can you hear me?" he asked her, watching her for any health signs but her health wasn't in danger.

Within a few seconds Bethany remembered everything from that night. She blinked before turning on her right side and away from Randy.

Concern rising to worry, Randy gently laid right behind her. He didn't touch her; he sensed that she wanted her space. So badly he wanted to hug her though.

"Bethany?" he asked her again.

"I'm fine Randy…" she barely whispered to him.

"Honey, I'm sorry if I frightened you that-"

"You didn't. Just something that I remembered," she corrected him.

Completely confused now, his eyes gazed at her quiet and collective form. Something was wrong; he could tell however, he wasn't her. He couldn't turn her over and demand to tell him what was wrong. No. He wasn't like that and would never do that to any one, especially Bethany.

She very slowly sat up, walked to her wardrobe and opened it. She didn't face him as he continued to watch her go about getting her clothes.

"Why are you like this?" he asked her in the softest tone that he knew.

She froze in her wardrobe and closed her eyes. Almost wishing the images away.

"You can't always protect me Randy. No matter how hard you try to keep and up hold that promise. For now, that is all you need you to know, so please don't ask anymore on it," she had told him honestly.

The more he thought on her riddles, the more he wanted to know on what happened to her. He knew it was after she had moved to California but before she had joined WWE.

"May I ask you something?" she asked him, turning around to face him.

Randy felt like ice had just been poured all over him when he saw her soul. It was guarded. He didn't know how to get past her shields however; he was determined to do so.

"Yeah Bethy," he replied careful with what words he spoke.

"How long are we staying?" she asked him, her mind at work again.

Blinking at how much she had changed in a second, he stumbled over his words, "A...uh…week. A week,"

"Okay…so-"

"Actually two weeks," he interrupted her.

"Two weeks?"

"Yeah, I want to get away and just enjoy this, instead of being hounded by the press, judged upon by my brothers in the locker room and-"

"And I hate to say this but, you brought this upon yourself. Yes I know that I have no idea what's the pressure is like of carrying the Company upon my back, but I would seek out Hunter and talk to him about the pressure instead of sneaking behind his back and doing drugs that could get me fired as well as any push that they have given me or the one that I might be in," she interrupted him, her eyes followed any kind of movement or emotion that he was currently having.

Randy was a bit beside himself on this. Sure he had thought of going to Hunter and asking for some sort of advice however, he did what he usually had done in the past. He took the low road and it has seemed that all it had gotten him to was just a dead end.

"I know that I should have gone to Hunter on this Beth, and yeah your right, you don't know what's it like to be the face of this company however, everyone deals with pressure in their own way. Just promise me something, when I can come back to the company okay?" he said, nearly repeating what he had said some time ago.

She looked at him and asked "What's the promise?"

"That you come to me or go to Hunter or Stephanie or someone who is above me in management, if you cannot handle the pressure. I know that saying and actually doing it are two very different things but, please, please baby, come to me or someone with higher management skills if you can't handle this," he begged her, knowing that he needed to get through her shields on this one.

Her memory of her past was pushed to the back of her mind for now. Swallowing at this, Bethany lowered her eyes to the floor as she suddenly thought of the pressure.

Shifting her legs so that she was resting her left leg, she heavily sighed as it echoed around her.

He knew what was going on through her mind. He knew from the way she was handling herself and that sigh. Randy wanted to comfort her, to tell her that when they would get to that bridge they would cross it; however, he also knew that she had to figure things out on her own. It was just a part of the business.

They wouldn't be together forever; he was just helping her get a foot into the door and learning what she needed to know of this company besides a server/cook/dish washer girl.

"Would you like some help on what clothes to pack?" he asked her, his hopes were high.

Snapping out of it she looked at him over her right shoulder and nodded to him. He walked right up behind her and looked into her wardrobe. She had her shirts for the different seasons with matching jeans, shorts or skirts.

With his quick decision, he took the hangers that he liked and handed them over to her. Bethany walked over to her suit cases and took them out of one another. She packed her clothes when she looked on the bed and saw some more.

"Is there anything else you would like to take with?" he asked her, after he had stopped giving her clothes.

"What do you mean?" she asked him confused.

"Well, do you want to take a video camera or a camera with you so you can remember this experience or no?" he explained as he saw her universe within her eyes, light up with excitement.

"Sure! Just can you get it down for me please? It's in the closet," she replied a faint blush spread across her face.

Nodding and walking over to her closet again, he looked around and then finally saw her camera. It wasn't digital, this was a real camera. He reached up and grabbed it, it felt heavy in his hands and knew that she had spent a lot of money on this, because real cameras were not cheap.

His eyes scanning the room, picking up little things that she may need with her camera; camera lenses, film holders, different flashes and her camera kit bag.

Walking back into her bedroom he put all that he had gotten and put it on her bed.

"So is this okay? I don't know that much of actual photography," he asked her, lost it seemed.

She looked at the equipment and grabbed two of her flashes before heading into her closet. He watched her replaced a more "Burnt" out flash with a softer looking one and walked back with two others.

"Yeah, thank you," she told him, smiling.

"Okay I know I did something wrong there, why-"

"That one is broken, been meaning to get it fixed for some time now," she interrupted him and put everything in her camera bag.

All he could say about that was "oh,"

She looked everything over, getting out a notepad and a pen as she wrote a list and checked off what she had or didn't have yet. Walking up behind her, Randy read over her shoulder on what they needed.

"Do you need anything?" she asked him, turning her shoulder to look up at him.

"Just some the normal stuff; shampoo and conditioner, shaving cream, body wash and stuff like that," he said, shrugging at her.

"Okay, let's go and get it so we can pack it and then we can leave okay?" she replied to him.

Forty minutes later, they were standing in the San Francisco International Airport with their luggage and plane tickets. They passed through security, checked in with the flight attendant behind the counter and just waited.

"Randy?" Beth softly asked him, her eyes were a bit wide when he looked into them.

"Yeah?" he replied unsure of what she was going to say.

"I'm scared, I have never been on a flight that was this long," she told him, blushing a bit.

He put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her towards him. It was true; he had known that she only took hour long flights after driving nearly half of the way to her home by a cab. It cost a lot to do that but Vince paid for it anyway.

Leaning down and kissing her forehead, he snuggled into her and sighed.

"I'm right here, Bethy. You're not alone. Long flights can be hard but sleeping most of the way there makes it go faster," he encouraged her.

She rested her head against his left shoulder. She may not be a huge fan of flying, but it was the fastest way to travel, unless everyone was like Star Trek or The Jetsons.

Their flight was called and they waited for the plane to slowly crawl up to the terminal. When the gate opened a lot of people, mostly that of families and kids, walked out.

Bethany looked at the families, mostly the kids. Almost in shame, she looked down at the ground. Randy smiled when one of the kids gasped and knew who he was, however the kid's mother pulled him along because they needed to go through security.

After about 15-20 minutes of the crew resting, checking for any left behind luggage and refueling the plane for the long journey, Randy and Bethany along with a lot of other people boarded the plane.

Lacing her fingers with Randy's she squeezed his hand nervously. His eyes darted down towards her as she was in front of him, walking through the terminal. He squeezed her hand back, silently telling her that he was here and nothing was going to happen.

About half an hour later, they were up in the air after clearance and take off. Randy looked over at Beth, she had the window seat and was already fast asleep. At this he couldn't help but smile. It just like when they were kids.

Four hours and forty minutes later, Bethany was walking with Randy through the terminal, going through security before she felt someone put something around her neck.

"Aloha and welcome to Hawaii," a native Hawaiian woman greeted Bethany, smiling warmly at her.

"Oh...Uh...Aloha and thank you," Beth replied, smiling back as she looked at her bright purple and white flower Lei.

Randy ducked down as the other woman put yellow and white flower Lei and said "Aloha and welcome to Hawaii,"

"Thank you," Randy replied back, smiling as they walked to get their luggage and then through security.

"Randy I thought?" she began when he lead her outside.

"I got us a later flight, besides it's only…" He said as he then looked at his watch on his left wrist. "2:48 in the afternoon. We have plenty of time, plus I'm hungry,"

"Alright but where can we go? I mean, this isn't Cali or any other-"

"Come on Beth, live a little," Randy interrupted her with a playful smirk.

Nodding to him, she followed him as the sun was bright and humid out. In many ways, she was thankful that Randy had talked her into changing from jeans and light long sleeved spring/summer shirt to shorts and a tank top.

Randy smiled down at her that she returned though her heart was beating like that of thoroughbred race horse.

"Maybe we can work on your tan?" he lightly teased her.

Her smile soon became a frown as she scoffed at him.

"Just because I don't get a tan makes you think-"

"You almost look like-"

"Do not say his name! I am not a jar of Mayo!" she interrupted him with a glare matching his when he was the "Viper".

Randy had to stifle his laughter on that comment, some families were looking at her as if she was having a tantrum but she wasn't.

"How about this place?" he asked her, seeing it was a café and all.

She walked a head of him, not saying a single word. Trying to hold back his fits of laughter and his smile, he followed after her. They sat down and took a look at the menu.

"A good cheese burger with-"

"That sounds good. I am getting the Ranch Chicken wrap with ice tea and soup," she replied putting her menu on the edge of the table.

Rolling his eyes he too put his menu down and on top of hers, soon enough their waitress came by and ordered their food. They were quiet for a bit. Tired, wanting some sleep (Randy mostly) and want to go to their rental house.

After their food had arrived and they ate, Randy paid for their lunch and both of them headed back to the airport.

"Beth?" he asked her, taking her hand in his as he scanned the listings of flights.

"What?" she asked him, ready to go back to sleep.

"Would you kill me if I asked you to run?" he asked her, lengthening his stride towards their gate.

"..Later probably," she replied and they both broke out into a hurried jog/run.

They hurried as fast as they could, mostly that of Beth since she wasn't 6'4 ½ tall.

Randy came up to the gate after they hurried through the security system, he quickly got his wallet out and pulled out 50 dollars and handed it to the lady behind the desk.

"We need to get on this flight," he told her as she nodded to him.

Randy pulled Beth in front of him and pushed her a bit to get through the tunnel and onto the plane. The plane itself wasn't that big, probably about a 150 seats on it but, it was what they needed to get to Kauai.

Twenty five minutes later and a cab ride to the rental house, Bethany looked at the house. It looked like a cabin with the covered front white porch leading up into the house.

"Thank you," Randy told the cab driver and paid him.

They got their luggages from the trunk as Bethany was still in awe of the place. Trees were in the back and side yards, but the driveway was cleared.

"You like the suite?" Randy asked her, walking to and from the cap and the house.

"Yeah but, do you need-"

"No, no. you just take it in and I'll get these inside okay?" he interrupted her while he took her luggage into the house.

"But?" she said and followed him in.

Being the clumsy girl that she was, her foot dragged against the flat floor and surprised Bethany as she gasped. Randy was just coming out of their bedroom and saw her start to fall. Rushing towards her, he caught her easily, though he could feel her rapid heart, racing away.

"You okay?" he asked her when she stood up.

"Yeah…just-"

"I was going to let you come in after I got everything inside," he interrupted her, softly rubbing her back and pressing his forehead gently against hers.

From a distance, you would think that they were in love and sharing a private moment with one another. However you would be wrong on that.

"May I give you the grand tour?" he whispered to her, pulling back and grinning tenderly.

"Sure," she whispered back smiling too.

Right in front of her was the living room area. The windows that had thin bamboo shades, a couch up against the wall that was decorated green, white Hawaiian flowers with blue ferns with a brown foot rest. On top of it was a breakfast tray that had a bottle of wine with two wine glasses and a book of Kauai.

Randy walked her over to the small kitchenette that was made out of Australian Cypress wood and the floors matched it too. It was cream, the floors and the kitchenette walls, had dark brown lines with a swollen wood knot in the design that almost looked like a hurricane from space.

The counter wasn't that long, probably about 5 or 5 ½ feet long at most. A small fridge, a trash can and two draws were under it. There was also a white microwave, coffee maker, dishes up in the two cupboards to the left of the microwave as there was a hanging fan above in the ceiling.

Bethany looked at the odds decorations; a huge bowl that was made out of brass but painted an odd old green, a handmade straw broom that looked like it was from the 1800's. Then she saw pine humpback whales; mother and calf, that were above the couch and hanging on the wall.

Looking to her left she saw the doorway that led to the single bedroom as she also saw beyond the doorway, two handmade Hawaiian styles dresses with one having a killer whale statue on top of the taller of the two and a 52' LCD HDTV Flat Screen TV with a DVD player.

When she looked at Randy who really didn't have to say much to her, he smiled and nodded towards the bedroom. She walked over to it and was stunned.

The wall to her left that almost wrapped around were white besides the wall that was painted in a deep warm red. A small bookshelf with a old looking World globe was on top of it as she saw another ceiling fan. The floors were once again that Australian Cypress but when she looked at the queen size firm mattress bed. The bed also had wooden posts that went up towards the ceiling and connected in a square.

Her eyes also saw a small desk where a laptop was already running and connected to the internet with a bedside lamp nearby. The Tribal masks were a little weird but what caught her attention then was the fogged glass window. Sure it brought in a lot of light but, why would you put in a fogged glass window? Or have any window in the bedroom at all?

"You alright?" he asked her, leaning against the doorframe, his arm crossed over his chest.

"Am I alright with what?" she asked in return looking over at him.

"That we share a bed together?" he awkwardly stated.

Thinking this over she then said "I don't mind,"

He nodded, walking over to her and taking her hand into his. He lead her out of their bedroom, through the living room and then into the other part of the house.

Looking up at the ceiling, Bethany saw the rich emerald green beams, more of the Australian Cypress wood; two ceiling fans and the walls were painted white.

It would have looked like the back porch if it wasn't an add on. The floors in the "true" living room were a red oak. Windows that had the fogged glass in them were to her right and left. A table that had checker title squares on it with chairs was near the bedroom window, two Hawaiian recliners with a standing lamp were up against the windows that had the same wooden blinds.

A huge square rug was also on the floor near the three huge almost aquarium size viewing windows. That led out into the private patio with a pond. To her right there was another couch that had the same design from the other living room. The sliding glass door led out to the concrete patio with two ponds with ferns and trees hanging over it.

"Do you like this place?" Randy asked her, he had already changed into his shorts and tank top.

"Yeah, just what do you want to do now?" she replied, looking over at him.

"Well how about we just relax? Tomorrow we can do whatever you want," he suggested to her.

"You're sure about that?" she asked him in a teasing way.

Smiling at her, he then walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her body, hugging her to him.

"Well if you're up for some-"

"NO! I am not doing that just yet!" she protested against him.

"Okay then we'll relax," he teased her before walking away and sitting on the couch in the kitchenette.

Rolling her eyes she walked over to the TV and started to look through the drawers. There were a lot of DVDs, almost a hundred it looked like. The back of her neck started to tingle and she glanced over her right shoulder. There standing directly behind her was Randy; he too was looking at the DVD's.

"Hmm…what to pick, what to pick?" he muttered to himself.

She leaned against him; her jet leg was finally catching up like it has been with Randy. Thankfully though it was only 4 in the afternoon, so if they wanted to go to sleep, it wouldn't affect them at all.

Her index finger ran across the spines of the DVDs before she quickly picked out one where Randy rested his chin on her head.

"That one is really good," He muttered to her, holding the DVD and reading the back of it.

"How many do you want to watch?" she asked, still looking for other ones.

"Not too many, maybe three will do," he replied still reading the back of it.

"Okay," she said picking out the remaining two DVDs.

They put the Legendary DVD in the DVD player as they got settled on the couch. Bethany snuggled into Randy's chest as he put his massive arm around her as he hit play.

They fell asleep about twenty minutes into the movie.

* * *

"Beth, come on, it's not that bad," Randy said to her, trying to coax her out of the bathroom.

She felt as if this belonged to someone else. What she was fussing about was that Randy had decided for their first day, to go swimming in the sea and wild life. What he didn't expect was for her to hide in the bathroom because he bought her a bikini a little too small.

The dark green of the bikini made her skin look healthy but it hugged in nearly all the wrong places. It fanned out her butt that made it look too big, her breasts were nearly popping out of the top piece and the strings kept on untying themselves.

It was a mess from Bethany's point of view.

"I won't come out!" she stubbornly protested.

She heard him heavily sigh before the door knob twisted and the door itself slowly opened.

"Can I at least see what…" he began but suddenly stopped as his eyes looked at her.

Normally, Bethany would have dashed towards the door and press up against it to not let the person inside; whether it is a man or woman. However, with Randy she let him take a look as then the strings decided to come apart once again.

Barely catching it with her hands, Randy had seen a little bit of her breasts. Trying not to be a pervert, he walked up behind her and took the two strings before he put them in the clamp.

It was shockingly that it stayed put, though he didn't want anyone else seeing her with a wardrobe malfunction so he tied a fisher's men knot behind the clamp.

The mirror showed just how much they were different from one another. He was golden tan; she was a porcelain doll pale. He was about 6'5 without shoes on; she was about 5'4 without shoes on. Both had dark brown hair but, Randy's had some blonde in it if he grew it out. Their eyes were both intense with their rich color of blue and hazel brown.

What Randy saw of her body, it was slowly starting to build some muscle and curvier. The bikini showed that nicely however, it wasn't what he thought of it, it was what _she_ thought of it.

"You look beautiful Beth," he muttered right above her right ear.

"No, I don't Randy," she said confidently.

He saw how she changed so quickly. Her eyes became hard, guarded. Protecting herself, from him when he never did anything to her. He felt her body stiffen in tension.

'_What happened to her? What had gone on in her life that made her like this?'_ he questioned himself though it was fruitless for an answer.

"Yes you are," he countered, his own confidence shining brightly through his eyes.

She shifted again; her eyes narrowing, an unfamiliar emotion crossed over her facial features and her shaking her head at him before walking away and out of the bathroom.

Stunned by her actions alone, he tried to understand what happened although he just couldn't. His long legs decided for him, walking down the steps, around the corner of the kitchenette and down the small hallway before looking into their bedroom.

Bethany was looking and sifting through her travel bag for a different bikini or bathing suit.

"What made you think that you're not beautiful?" he slowly asked her, his arms crossing over his chest.

Heavily sighing in frustration she couldn't find another bikini or bathing suit.

"You weren't there," she mumbled to him grabbing a pair of his shorts and a t-shirt before walking towards the door.

"I may not have been _there_ Beth, but I am _now_. Please believe me"

"I have never believed that I was beautiful not since I was 6 years old. So please, if you can, don't give me a lecture that I don't believe in," She cut him off and walked out of the bedroom, squeezed through the doorway and walked back into the bathroom as the door swung shut.

Randy however, was standing there stunned. What happened to her?

He decided to not push this with her, not yet at least. So he waited patiently for her on the couch. He had pulled out his cell phone and texted to his best friend, John Cena.

"_[text to John]: how can you show a woman that she is beautiful? Also no questions just yet- Randy"_ he had sent it to him.

It was a few seconds before he got a ping sound.

"_[John's text reply]: That is a difficult one Randy. However, being married to her, I think you would be more 'romantic' about this. Take her out to dinner, dress up if you want to, and give her some red roses, a walk along the beach or something along those lines. Something that she will fall in love with or share a common interest with."_

He was shocked; John honestly thought that he was talking about his wife, Sam. With a heavy sigh, he replied back.

"_[Randy to John]: I am not talking about Sam, John. Bethany just told me that she does Not think that she is beautiful and even though I'm married, I want her to know how beautiful she truly is. You know how close I was or are with her from my youth and now. I just want to help her in some way."_

He waited for his reply with baited breathe. John had known about Bethany Sanders since Randy wanted to go into the WWE back in their OVW training days.

John was also the one who asked him, when he had started dating Sam if she was the "right" woman for him. Sure she looked nice and had a curvy body frame like Beth's but in personality, they were nothing alike. When Randy was about to pop the question to Sam, John was once again a reminder of Bethany. It was a difficult time when that came up but, Randy had to move on with his life and married Sam. A couple years later they had their daughter, Alanna Marie Orton.

What no one knew of that name, besides the lie that Randy got it from a family friend's daughter, was that he had named his daughter after the one name that Bethany loved: Alanna Marie.

With a Ping sound he was brought out of his thoughts and read John's text.

"_[John to Randy]: What do you mean that she doesn't believe that she is beautiful? What happened Randy? Let me ask you this, what are you doing today?"_

Swallowing and glancing to the closed bathroom door, Randy quickly replied.

"_[Randy to John]: I don't know what happened to her, just that she keeps repeating to me 'you weren't there' and that she had stopped believing that she is beautiful around the age of 6. The same time that she moved to California. We're going snorkeling soon. She had her bikini on and said that she looked awful."_

"_[John to Randy]: Whoa, wait, where are you? Not at home apparently."_

"_[Randy to John]: in Hawaii and to help Beth get into training, she finally getting some muscle tone."_

"_[John to Randy]: Nice, though I guess what said isn't what you want to show her, is it?"_

"_[Randy to John]: No, however she loves the ocean. So I think I might take her out on picnic dinner."_ He had sent when the bathroom door opened.

"Okay I'm ready, can we please go now?" she whined to him, his eyes looked her over.

She was in his shorts but there was a hint of her bikini under his shirt, she _did_ look beautiful.

"Yes, just let me send this text then we can leave, okay?" he replied as his phone Pinged again.

"[John to Randy]: Whatever you can do to let her know that she is beautiful BUT! Remember that **you** _are_ married. Have fun in Hawaii Duude ;)"

Randy chuckled to himself at the last part and turned off his phone before quickly getting them out the door. About forty five minutes later, a car ride and meeting up with their snorkeling instructor, they were in the water with their masks and fins on.

Different sorts of fish swam around them, off in the distance Bethany had pointed out to Randy of a couple sea turtles swimming to and fore freely. It surprised him that the simplest of things, like loving the ocean, would make her excited, ecstatic and over the moon with joy.

Even though they were in a cove, the most surprising thing happened which made Bethany quickly surface and looked around. They had heard Humpback whales, singing.

Randy joined her at the surface and just off in the distance, where the water got a much darker richer blue.

They saw one of them. Gracefully jumping and sailing up into the air. One of its long flippers moving backwards in an elegant dance as gravity pulled down the 45-50 ton white and gray humpback whale, crashing into the ocean once again.

"Oh my god," Bethany exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

Randy too was speechless at the sight that he just witnessed.

With her quick eyes, she saw something dart towards them in the water. Now don't get her wrong, she has seen Jaws before but, she wasn't worried about Great White Sharks in these waters. The true threat was that of a Tiger or Bull shark.

"Beth, what is that?" Randy asked her curiously.

"Keep calm, I don't know. Just try to lower your heart rate. Sharks mostly, can pick up your fast beating heart then a mile away," she spoke calmly to him.

Glancing over at her in shock, he did try to bring his heart rate down until he felt something slide against his thigh. He jumped closer to her in fright as then they both saw two bottlenose dolphins jumping high into the air above them.

"Whoa!" Randy exclaimed, hugging Bethany to him.

"Easy Randy, their just dolphins. They travel with the Humpbacks sometimes," she told him with a light giggle.

"Ha ha. I just had the theme of Jaws playing-"

"Calm down, it's okay. Great whites don't usually travel …uh..." she began to cut him off but saw something bigger swimming towards them.

The nose of the animal broke the surface, exhaling loudly before diving back down. With relief, Bethany dove down like the curious baby humpback whale and swam towards it.

Randy tried to get her to come back but it was useless. He swam under the water, holding his breath before he saw clearly that she was just hanging it looked like in space.

The baby humpback was just a few feet below her, his white belly shone brightly against the sun. Then they heard his mother sing somewhere in the deep. It sounded as if she was just below them, though she wasn't.

The calf surfaced awfully close to Beth as she looked into the eye of the gentle giant.

Randy swam slowly towards where she was as she looked over at him with her snorkel out of her mouth and smiled. Locking his hand with hers, Randy looked at the calf and felt small.

The calf was larger than 20 feet long; he looked to be a few months old.

Pulling Bethany up towards the surface, she pulled back on him as he saw the mother rocketing up towards the surface just yards away. Her long echoing song had Bethany in full attention as she broke then surface and breached again.

Randy was in awe of all this.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**_

**May those who were injured and passed away today at the Boston Marathon Bombing rest in peace. **

**Ally, thank you for the help and inspiration for me to continue on with this fanfic. **

**Please read and Review after you read this, thank you!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7.**_

The past few days in Kauai, Randy was nearly spoiling Bethany and driving her nuts. What she was being driven to near insanity about with Randy was, that he kept taking her out to do something about her. Not that she minded, don't get her wrong on that but, it had something to do with beauty.

After they had come back from swimming with the humpback whales and dolphins, he took her out to the local shops and had her pick whatever clothing she wanted. It didn't matter on the price. This bothered her greatly because she didn't know how to repay him.

Then he did something that she only dreamed or thought of. He took her out on a romantic moonlit dinner on the beach. The moon was out, full and shone brightly down on them.

That night, when they shared the bed for the first time, it was a bit awkward. Randy had gotten in on the left side, yielding the right for Beth, when she came into the bedroom. When she did come in, Randy saw that she was nothing in but a t-shirt and her panties.

He was nervous because he slept in the nude and didn't know how she would take to that. Beth didn't mind it when she was told this by him so suddenly.

It was only when she was covered up, that Randy slipped out of bed and quickly put on his boxers before returning and snuggling up close to her. Somehow in the middle of the night after they had both discussed the day's events and such, they had slept on one another. Randy was being Bethany's pillow as she had her right leg hitched upward and wrapped around Randy's right hip.

That morning was very interesting too as Bethany woke up first from her bladder being too full and discomforting but also of another object. She looked down in between her and Randy and felt him be "excited" this morning.

She tried hard not to laugh, because it does happen to men in the mornings, that he was having an erection. She slowly got out of bed, not to wake him up and went to go use the bathroom first.

The humidity in Hawaii was bad. Not like Florida but, it was bad if were already sweating after you had just taken a shower. Well at least in Bethany's mind it was bad.

She got her towel wrapped around her and then got changed into her jogging shorts and sports bra. She walked out as Randy was in the kitchenette making them some breakfast.

"Whoa!" She said when she suddenly slid down the first step and landed hard on her tail bone.

Randy had to put the bowl on the counter before he walked over to her, seeing how she kept wincing in pain.

"You okay?" he asked her in worry.

"No…my tail bone hurts, just don't move me okay? Ow," she said in huffs of breathes.

Squatting down he gently rubbed her right shoulder and did what she said, he left her be. When she felt the pain slowly subside, she looked at Randy for help. He nodded and put his left hand on her shoulder as he put his right hand on her hip.

He slowly helped her to her feet and noticed that she was in pain again.

"Beth?" he asked her out of real concern.

"It will go away; just I need to take it easy on my tail bone. My dad use to take me skating and I've landed on my tail bone too many times. The doctor said, one time I will break it because of how I land on it," she explained to him, hunched over on her knees, stretching out her back.

His hands gently touched her back before softly giving her a massage near her hips.

"Well, try to be more careful, okay? I don't like it when you're hurt, plus it's no fun," he said to her as he continued to loosen the muscles near her ass.

"Yeah, I try to be, but these things do happen. Also it doesn't help that I'm more like my dad; prone to be clumsy," she replied, touching her toes and remembering the stretches that her childhood doctor showed her.

"But you are cute-"

"I am not!" She cut him off in protest and glared playfully at him.

He just smirked at her before gently squeezing her butt cheeks and walking back to his breakfast. Slowly standing up, her face red because of the blood rushing towards her face, she looked at him in shock.

"Did you just squeeze my ass?" she asked him.

Looking at her like he was waiting for something to happen, he didn't reply.

"Randy?" she asked him, folding her arms over her chest with her eyebrow arched up.

"If I say yes, would you hurt me?" he asked her with a teasing smile.

"No, just want the truth," she replied to him, looking at him as he ate his cereal.

"Yes I squeezed your ass. Today we'll just walk for a mile and come back," he said truthfully to her.

"Why? I mean-"

"Beth, I woke up in a shine of sweat. Walking about a mile will be like jogging for 8 miles. So come on," he said to her, getting up and walking over to her with his now empty bowl and spoon.

She nodded in understanding, just that she didn't want to move. Randy silently guided her out of the rental house, slowly down the steps and walked down the road.

Even though it was paved, the forest wanted to reclaim what mankind has done. Mother Nature will always get her way; we humans just have to cope when she gets angry with her destruction towards us.

"So, may I ask how do you like our training so far?" Randy asked her, fiddling with his fingers.

"It's interesting, don't get me wrong but, what will happen when we get back to the mainland?" she replied, shrugging her shoulder a bit as she winced.

Randy didn't miss the wince and slowed their pace down as he didn't want her to injure her tail bone anymore than it already was.

"What do you mean?" he asked, he looked over at her.

"Well what do you normally do when-?"

"Beth, I still have three months left of my suspension. I was thinking of spending some time with my family since I don't normally get to see them. Plus, you are continuing with your training. When the time comes for both of us to return to the WWE, I will fill you in on what we really do and not feed the public bullshit lies," he interrupted her, her eyes locked with his.

Her stomach was churning whenever he mentioned his own family. She couldn't really understand why she felt this way towards him, let alone his family. Her eyes dropped to the ground and slowed her pace as she saw Randy walked nearly five feet a head of her.

She wanted to know, so badly, what he felt about her. Sure he said that they were friends that he would always be there for her however; she just had an inkling that he wasn't telling her the whole truth.

He glanced over to his right, and then turned backed when he saw her standing there. The humidity was slowly getting to her, he could easily see that.

Walking back almost hurriedly, he caught up to her as he twisted his water bottle cap and handed it to her.

"Drink, you look pale," he said to her as she did.

The water helped her as Randy looked her over. He didn't see that she was about to faint right there on the spot, like a few seconds ago, so he decided to head back to the house.

"Come on, let's get you-"

"No, I want to complete this. I'm not a quitter Randy," She cut him off; her eyes were bright with her decision.

"Alright, but tell me when you feel sick or light headed. I don't want to look over my shoulder and you not standing there, but laying flat on the ground, out cold okay?" he told her, his worry for her health showed.

"Okay," she replied softly, gently linking her left arm through his right and they both started off again.

By the time that they got back, it was already around 9 and even though that they have had their showers; they took another one just to get the sweat off.

Randy made her some breakfast since he noticed that she didn't eat anything before their walk.

"So what are we doing today?" she called out from the bathroom.

"Well I have something planned for us, just that I hope the water won't make you all wrinkly from it," he replied back as the bathroom door opened and she stepped out in her blue jean shorts and one of his loose tank tops.

He looked her over and smiled.

"Your tan is coming along just nicely," he teased her.

"What? I do not-"

"Look at your legs and then look at your arms. They're getting a nice golden tone to them," he interrupted her rant.

Her eyes looked down at her arms and then her legs. Surprisingly enough he was right, she was getting a nice light golden tan color.

Then something happened. Something within Bethany's mind somewhat "clicked" for her. She stood almost frozen to the spot, her heart racing, and her mind going past the speed of light, as one single inkling of a thought circled and grew.

How was she suppose to be a WWE Diva when she was going to be in the wrestling ring with the likes of Eve Torres, Kelly-Kelly, The Bella Twins, Beth Phoenix, Gail Kim, Natalya, Alicia Fox and Tamina? They all were WWE Diva Champion at one point or more in their careers and here she was saved by her best childhood friend who knew absolutely _nothing_ of it.

Without a second thought, she rushed back into the bathroom, making Randy do a double take before he heard her vomiting in the toilet.

"Shit," Randy muttered to himself.

He quickly walked up the steps, lightly pushed the door open as he saw her on her knees, bent over heaving into the toilet with her right hand holding her hair back.

Walking over to her, he sat down behind her and took her hair from her hands.

"What happened?" he asked her out of pure concern.

Wrong time to ask her any questions. She emptied her stomach of their breakfast just a few moments ago.

After she had stopped throwing up, she flushed the toilet and was shivering even though it was nearly 90 degrees. Randy felt her shivers from his left hand lightly rubbing circles on her shoulders.

"Come on, let's get you on the couch in the living room and hopefully some water down okay?" he said, very gently guiding her to stand on her feet as he did the same.

He guided her out of the bathroom, down the two steps, past the couch in the kitchenette and over to where the other twin couch was. She laid down on it as Randy quickly walked into the kitchenette and pulled out his cell phone.

"_[To John Cena]: John, Bethany just threw up really badly for no apparent reason. What can I give her so that she will stop shivering besides water? Need some Advice John."_

He texted to him, getting her some warm water.

Ping.

"_[John to Randy]: Not cold water I hope. Shit, what did you do? Give her Food Poisoning? If you can, give her some crackers to "snack" on, if she throws up from that, then I say take her to the hospital. Not saying that you __DID__ poison her. Also another thing to keep in mind, Randy, is that you two are in a place where humidity is really high and to someone who isn't use to it, then it could contribute on why she's throwing up. Keep me posted."_

Randy sighed and started to look through the cabinets for something. His eyes spotted the small bag of rice.

"_[Randy to John]: Will Rice work? I don't have crackers to give to her. I'll keep that in mind when we go to certain places, but I don't think it's the humidity that affected her. She was thinking of something before she turned on her heels and made the mad dash to the toilet."_

He looked over his shoulder when he heard her whispered "Randy?"

"Hang on Baby Doll," he replied back to her.

Ping.

"_[John to Randy]: Yeah rice will help, but do not give her a large amount of it. Remember: Snack. So ¼ of a cup will do. Don't forget to put WATER in the bowl or pot."_

He got out a measuring cup and the rice. He measured it out and put it in a bowl with some water nearly half full before putting it in the microwave.

"R-Randy?" Bethany stuttered, she was still shivering but it had gotten worse while Randy was texting to John.

He walked over to where she was, had her sit up and slowly drink the warm water in the glass.

"Can I ask you some questions as to why you threw up so suddenly and violently?" he asked her softly, putting a blanket over her body to get her to warm up.

She looked over at him with wide almost frighten doe like eyes. His heart clenched at the sight of her, though he waited patiently for her answer.

Beep-beep! Beep-beep!

He got up and walked back into the kitchenette and pulled the microwave door open. Steam came bellowing out as he gently took out the bowl of the now cooked rice.

He took a spoon out before circling it around, getting the rice to cool down some.

Ping.

"_[Bob Orton to Randy]: What is this I hear that Bethany has gotten ill from your cooking, Randy?"_

Heavily sighing, Randy nearly groaned at the text that his father sent to him.

"_[Randy to Dad]: Just not now dad, please. I'm trying to take care of her. I haven't gotten all the details; I'll email you when I can."_

Ping.

"_[John to Randy]: Heads up your dad read my cell phone, he's sending you a text right now. Sorry Randy."_

He rolled his eyes at his best friend's "warning". He put the bowl in the fridge as he walked back over to where Beth was. She looked really pale as some color was coming back.

"Randy?" she asked him, her voice sounded tough.

"Yeah? I'm right here," he replied, gently sitting down near her thighs, his right hand going to her forehead as it felt cold.

"Will I ever be good at my new job?" she asked him, her eyes were closed and leaned into his very nice warm hand.

Like a tidal wave, he understood what had happened. She had a panic attack on her new job.

Blinking and looking up at her, he then leaned down near her right ear and whispered "With time. Everyone can't be perfect right off the bat. When you face certain divas, I'll be right there to help you through it. Do not worry right now about it. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it,"

She had opened her eyes and looked at him in the middle of his reply. She shivered again but it wasn't as violent as before.

"I will be right back with your rice. I would like for you to eat something okay?" he whispered softly again before leaning up and kissing her forehead.

He left her be as she thought over what he said. She won't be like the divas that were currently with WWE. She sighed and watched as he walked back over to her with her bowl of rice.

"I would like for you to eat as much as you can. If you can't finish it, then we can easily save it, put it in the fridge for later okay? So, don't force yourself to eat all of it, okay?" he told her, holding his cell phone in his left hand.

"Okay," she muttered as he put the bowl in her lap and sat down.

Ping.

"_[John to Randy]: Why would she think that she isn't good enough to be a Diva? What made her think like that? I know that she will be scared because she's new to this but, Randy; she's seen what they do? I just don't understand it."_

He looked up at her as she slowly ate her cooled down rice.

"_[Randy to John]: It's different when a fan becomes the wrestler John. You and I both know that I was nervous to become one. It's no different for Bethany. I wonder, is it alright for her to hike after some rest?"_

"What is your father saying now?" he heard her ask him.

He looked up at her and saw that she had no emotion within her eyes; her shields were back up again.

"It's not my father that I'm texting to. It's John, he knows some things that I don't when it comes to people throwing up," he told her honestly.

"…Oh." She said and leaned against the arm of the couch.

"Want me to take that for you?" he asked her, noticing that she was not eating anymore.

"Yes please?" she said, handing it back to him.

"Okay, can you sip some more water for me? I know that I'm bugging you on this, but you scared the hell out of me when you started to throw up," he stated to her, his eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"I'll try," she told him as he nodded and walked back into the kitchenette.

Ping.

"_[John to Randy]: I wouldn't push it Randy. If it was up to me, I would let her rest for today and then do the tourist stuff tomorrow. I know that you guys are only there for two weeks but, I wouldn't push it with her. Your dad wants you to talk to him, via cell phone. Call him when she's sound asleep okay? Keep me in check if anything else happens, I need to go into a radio interview-John"_

Knowing that John was right, he put her bowl on the counter and walked back over to where she was. What greeted him next made him realize that today was another stay indoor day.

A few hours later, Bethany was awake from her nap while Randy was fast asleep on the other couch. She smiled a little at how calm his face was. She could still see the image of him in her mind on how worried he was when she had her panic attack.

'_No, enough.'_ She scolded herself and walked into the kitchenette to see if she could have something to eat.

A certain buzz got her attention in the quiet home. She turned around and heard it again but this time she spotted the object. With a quick glance over to Randy who had turned over so that his back was facing her, she walked over to his cell phone to shut it off.

What she didn't expect was that it opened the incoming text message. A little unsure if she should read it, she glanced again at Randy. Softly snoring he didn't wake up.

Without touching anything, the text message showed up and Bethany swallowed. With a quick glance over at Randy who was fast asleep, she walked over to the coffee table and put his cell phone back down.

She then got her purse and decided to go into town. She was feeling much better than this morning. Taking two huge water bottles with her, she left Randy a note after she put it on his cell phone.

When she got into town by the taxi, she paid the guy and started to look around. With Randy's square-ish sunglasses, she started to go through the clothing shops.

She picked out some clothes that she liked, bought them and went to the next store.

It wasn't until a little while later that she was walking through the café's before she stopped and saw someone that she wished she hadn't.

The man who was in a pair of dark blue jeans, loose white shirt and had sunburn on his forehead and nose, made Bethany wish that Randy was here.

She could easily see that the man's stormy gray eyes were looking around. Deciding really fast to look through her purse, she glanced up, forgetting that she had Randy's raven dark sunglasses. The man that was around 6 feet tall, slim built body and nice ivy skin with dark brown hair, had looked directly at her but looked onto some women that were walking by in nothing but their bikinis.

Bethany felt her heart skip a beat as she walked into a clothing shop. From the window, she saw the guy looking around before walking towards where she was.

A tap on her shoulder made her jump within her skin and whirled around on the spot.

"Easy Bethy," Randy said to her.

With a sigh of relief, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Randy didn't ask, he knew that something was wrong.

The door bell above the door jingled and Bethany peaked at who had entered. It was that man.

"Randy, please forgive me," Beth barely muttered her warning to him.

She leaned up, pressed her soft plump lips to his and kissed him. Was he a little surprised? Oh yes, though he very gently wrapped his arms around her waist as he let her lead the kiss.

"May I help you sir?" a lady asked the man.

The man looked around the shop; he saw a lot of people in it except that one woman. His eyes scanned over Randy and Bethany, he knew something was familiar with her.

"Sir?" the lady asked him kindly again.

"No, I am good. Thank you for the help or you bugging me," the man rudely replied back and walked out of the shop.

Softly, Beth opened one eye and watched the man leave back towards the beach. A little nibble from Randy had Beth's attention again; her heart was beating faster than the speed of sound, when he slowly pulled away from her.

A light blush spread across both of their faces as very suddenly the situation at hand became very awkward. He gently rested his chin on top of her head and sighed.

"May I ask who that was?" he muttered to her, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

Bethany however clenched her jaw, pulled away and did what every woman loves to do: Shop for new clothes.

"_You weren't there,"_ rang so loudly within Randy's ears and mind that he suddenly didn't want to know who that man was.

He observed how she would get different clothes, put nearly all of them back, re-grab them, put them back, and then head back to the changing room with the ones that she took again.

"Beth, what happened?" he barely muttered under his breath.

* * *

The next day, Randy had Bethany up and too damn early. She grumbled through her breakfast, her coffee and almost through her shower until she stopped on her own.

Randy was nearly the same way as her, he hated getting up too damn early however he wanted to show her this place.

He sat on the couch sipping his coffee until he heard the water stop in the bathroom. His thoughts were blank until he stumbled onto what happened yesterday.

It was very odd to see how shut down Bethany was after that man had walked into the shop and walked back out. Randy didn't like what he heard from him; you always treat everyone with respect, including women.

However, who was that man? Sure it was awkward for them when they got back here in the rental house. The kiss still lingered on his lips and wondered for the first time in his entire life was, what would it be like to actually kiss her? To actually be in love with her?

He had looked down at his wedding ring and heavily sighed. Bethany would never be his, even if he wasn't married; she had her shields protecting the very core of her soul.

They had slowly discussed the reason why she kissed and made out with him. Not giving very many details, just simple yes or no answers.

_Do you know the guy? Yes._

_Was he from your past when you moved to California? Yes._

_Did your dad know of the guy? Yes. Disliked him the moment he saw him._

_What is the guy name? Richard Downs._

After that she wouldn't speak more Richard Downs and said that she was sorry for kissing Randy before walking out of the rental house in the patio.

When Randy snapped out of his thoughts from yesterday, he saw that Beth was already out of the bathroom. He got up and walked into the bathroom to take his shower.

He had left her be since then. As the warm water cascaded down his naked body, he wondered if he would ever know what actually happened out in California or will he always carry and hear the words _"You weren't there"_ for the rest of his life?

After he took his shower, got dressed and headed out the door with her, Randy had two backpacks, walking sticks, water bottles, a compass in case they get lost and her cameras.

As the car stopped within the parking lot, trees everywhere with birds singing and flying about, the sun shined through the branches of the trees and people were getting ready for the short 3 mile hike to the waterfall.

Bethany looked around in awe. Randy shut the car doors before standing right beside her.

"Ready?" he asked, holding out her walking stick for her to take.

"Yeah, but why is it so busy when the-"

"It will die down soon enough. Now let's go," he interrupted her before walking off onto the very small dirt trail.

"May I ask you something Randy?" she asked him nervously, walking after him.

"Yeah baby doll, what is it?" he answered, turning around to look at her.

"Will I make a good Diva?" she asked him, her eyes down casted to watch out for rocks, uneven ground or a stick.

Randy looked at her and heavily sighed.

"Beth, we've been over this once already, you'll be fine. Of course the crowd won't know who you are, but after a while they will either warm up to you or boo you. May I ask, why are you having so much doubt about this?" he replied, walking next to her.

"Think about it Randy, you and everyone else see's me as bus girl in Catering. Changing from cooking, cleaning, preparing food to the most physical sport in all of mankind besides the Rodeo? It makes you think of things that you know the answer to but still worry about it anyway. I have never done anything like this before!" she replied hotly.

"And I am right here. Right now we haven't gone into the ring because of numerous reasons; me being suspended, you needing to build some muscle strength and tone, and other things but after all of that is taken care, I'll show you with some help from some friends of mine," he replied just as hotly.

Heavily sighing, Beth just shook her head and walked ahead of him. He didn't like it when she became like this. When she became angry, she would hold it in and then explode like that of the UnderTaker at WrestleMania.

He didn't call to her, he didn't say anything. He knew better then to talk to her at this moment as one would think.

Bethany however was hurting more then she was angry with him. She wanted to know if it was worth going out to that ring that night and Randy demanding that she be with the company. She pulled her backpack to the side and dug through it.

What she was looking for was her camera. Since they got here, Randy had to make several trips to the only camera store in town for film. She felt a hand stop her as she stopped and continued to dig and search for her camera.

When she got it out she checked if it was alright and then looked up. Randy was unprepared when she took a snap at him. She smirked for a little bit before turning around and walking away.

They continued on like this for another hour and half.

"I'm sorry," Randy said to her.

"For what?" she asked him honestly.

"That you want to know that there is a safety net within this new job of yours when there isn't. Sure, you will get beat up and such from the matches but there isn't any real safety nets when it comes to injuries and knowing if you can do this. Wrestling isn't always for everyone," he expressed to her.

"So you don't think I'll be a good Diva?" she asked him curiously.

He looked up from the ground and looked at her.

"I can feed all the bullshit lies on that one if you want me to, however, I won't because I know that at times you cannot stand someone lying to you. What I am going to tell you, Bethany, is that you have to have confidence in yourself when you go out to the ring. At times, yeah you can listen to the crowd, but you're not out there for them in some ways," he said, his face was smooth of any emotions.

She took all of that in, knitting her eyebrows together, her lower lip pushed forward slightly in a pout and nodded slowly.

Randy swallowed water from his water bottle as he tried to read what kind of emotions she was feeling but couldn't. Her eyes were mixed with her shields being up and honestly moiling the words over in her head.

"What kind of ring name can I give myself?" she softly asked him, her eyes were far away though her wheels were turning.

Sighing at this, he finally said the name that he wanted to tell her about days ago.

"Viperess," he answered her.

She blinked and looked up at him.

"Viperess?" she asked unsure if that was a wise thing to call herself after him.

"We'll work on your attitude when the time comes however, I've been in contact with Vince and I sold to him that you are almost like me but is a young woman," he explained a bit to her.

A soft breeze played around them as they continued to hike towards the waterfall. Walking down the small dirt beaten path.

"Will I ever find that guy who's right for me Randy?" she barely muttered to him.

When his hand wrapped around her soft small one, he gently halted them and looked down into her vibrant rich hazel eyes.

"What is with all this doubt Beth? What caused it to take root into your brilliant mind of yours? Was it that guy who followed you into the shop that day?" he asked her, gently kissing her fingers.

"I don't know, I just…" She began, looking off in the distance biting her lower lip with her eyebrows knitted together.

"Tired of being left behind?" he tenderly finished for her.

She slowly nodded as he heavily sighed.

"Come on, walk with me," he said, having them walk again.

Forty five minutes later, Bethany and Randy were laughing. Randy had pulled a memory from the past to get her to laugh and forget her doubts if he could help it.

"So…your brother-"

"He wore it like a tiara and had poison oak from it. I couldn't help call him King Natty," Randy interrupted her, both laughing hard.

"I'm going to call him that from now on!" she laughed.

When she tripped, Randy caught her before she hit the ground and looked around. The landscape slowly started to change. There was a cliff or hidden holes that were dotted here and there. Then a certain sound, almost like thunder was roaring nearby.

"I think we're getting close, want to have a piggy back ride?" he asked her, not wanting her to twist her ankle or anything.

She smiled and got behind him as he knelt to the ground. It was a bit difficult with his backpack in the way, but they both made it work. Resting her chin on his right shoulder, Randy carried both of their walking sticks and then turned his head towards her. His lips gently pressed against her cheek as he shifted her body a bit before walking off.

"So this is what you see?" she whispered, looking around at his height.

Chuckling at this he replied "Yeah a little taller than your height huh?"

"Ha ha. Just a nice exchange for once," she replied and softly sighing near his right ear.

"Okay that tickles!" he said shivering a bit.

"Sorry," she replied and snuggled into his back.

He continued to walk until they both were hearing the roar of the waterfall and could actually see it. Kneeling down Beth hopped off of his back and looked at the sign that was planted into the ground.

"What's this?" she asked him, walking closer to the sign.

Randy walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist as he read over her shoulder.

"Hoopii Falls of Kauai is considered one of the luckiest waterfalls for romantic couples. Toss a stone or penny into the waterfall with your romantic lover and from what the couples say, their relationship will last forever. Toss a coin or a stone and see it for yourself," Randy read aloud and looked at Beth.

She picked up a stone, weighing it in her hand before Randy took the stone into his own hand. Wrapping her own hand around his, they both threw the stone into the waterfall.

"Did it work?" Beth asked him.

"I don't know but I am thankful that you are here," he replied smiling.

She smiled too as they both relaxed and sat down on the ground.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Okay so I went a Little AU here but it's still within the time frame and match that Randy had against Heath Slater. Called it just like I saw it.**_

_**I have to say thank you to my reviews and readers. And also to that of Ally. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I wrote. **_

_**Please remember to read and Review, thank you!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8.**_

**July 30, 2012.**

Bethany looked around the arena and sighed. She was finally back where she belonged however; she wasn't going to catering just yet. Over the past few months, Bethany had gained some weight. Instead of being at 115 lbs. she was now at a healthy 145 lbs.

Randy had gone on off to find Hunter. The past few months have had hurt the company with him being suspended, so for tonight he would reappear and make the WWE Universe remember who he is.

The only thing that made Bethany cringe and complain loudly to Randy was one simple small thing. He had a Beard. She loved it when he had no beard or any kind of hair. Made him look fiercer than ever. With his beard, it made him more approachable.

She walked slowly around the arena trying not to seem bored or like a waiting fan. She was near where the buses were and when she saw a young woman who was a few inches taller than her, she couldn't help but smile.

Her sandy blonde hair shined as it moved with her movements, her heart shape face reminded a lot of people of DJ Tanner from Full House except that her eye color was different then being blue. Instead this young woman's eyes were a rich dark honey brown.

She also carried around a clipboard, a pen in her left ear and wore the normal black slacks with a gray t-shirt.

"Ally?" Bethany asked her smiling.

The young woman stopped, looked at who had said her name and then squealed when she saw Beth. Running up to Beth, Ally couldn't help the excited smile spread across her face.

"Oh my god, Bethany!" she said, wrapping her arms around her best friend.

Returning the hug with a small laugh, Bethany replied "Yeah I'm back,"

"Thank god that you are! That girl has nearly gotten everyone sick from food poisoning!" Ally said, pulling back and looking at her.

"What? How? And why-?"

"When we found out that you were right and _she_ was the one who has been sneaking people into the stadiums," Ally interrupted her.

Bethany nodded and said "I knew that she was doing something when she was near the freezer. But that's not my problem anymore. I'm a Diva now and I'm here to watch and learn from the best,"

Ally gasped and then looked through her clipboard and then looked up at Beth.

"Do you need to sit down?" she asked her, wondering if that was better then standing.

"Who needs to sit down?" Randy's voice washed over Bethany as she shivered a bit.

"Ally, I told her that I was a Diva-"

"And that you will only watch from the ringside, not getting into the ring at all. See right here in red?" Ally interrupted her, recovering fast.

Bethany read what was in big bold red letters: BETHANY AT RINGSIDE ONLY! Randy glanced at the clipboard and shrugged.

"So Health Slater is trying to be what I was when I branched out of the Evolution? He's in a rude awakening," Randy commented on this.

"After tonight Ally, would you like to go clubbing with me?" Bethany asked blushing at this.

"What am _I_, Chop Liver?" Randy teased her with a smirk.

Ignoring him, Bethany looked at Ally who then replied "Sure. I haven't gone clubbing in a long while. And maybe you can bring that Viper of yours along as well?"

"Whoa, whoa. Hold it right there Ally May," He began, teasing her. "If anyone who's going to be a third wheel it will not be me,"

"Not it!" Bethany and Ally said at the same time, leaving Randy as the "third wheel" of the group.

"Hardy har, har," He told them shaking his head and walking off.

Bethany smiled at Ally who then both of them busted up laughing as Randy went to go find John. He could still hear those two laughing and giggling like school girls.

"Women," he muttered to himself.

"What about them Randy?" he heard John and then looked at him.

John was wearing his usual jean shorts and his logo shirt and hat.

"Oh Bethany and Ally found each other and left me as the third wheel for tonight's clubbing," He summed up to him.

John then started to laugh at this and said "Well those two are going to always, have you as the third wheel Randy. I swear that their worst off then the Bella Twins when left alone,"

Looking over to where he left them, he saw that they were gone.

"Great. Finding those two are-"

"Going to be Bitch for you," John interrupted him, smiling.

"Who said that I was going to find them by myself? You're fucking helping me out with finding _Annie and Oakley_," Randy said to him with a stern expression.

John simply sighed and started to walk away.

"Where are you going Cena?" Randy asked him.

"To find _Annie and Oakley_ or are you going to just stand there, Orton?" he replied glancing back at his friend.

Randy walked up to him and they started to find out where Bethany and Ally had gone to.

Meanwhile, they didn't go too far. They were actually in Bethany's new traveling bus that she paid out of her own pocket. Left her in a small debt but, she thought it was worth it in the end.

Ally was in awe; it was spacious, clean and didn't want to leave. The layout was just like any other traveling bus. The two cotton couches faced each other on either side of the bus. The dining table was behind the first couch the table was made out of pine.

When it came to the kitchen, Bethany wasn't too thrilled on how small it was. A black microwave and matching black gas stove, lots of cabinets, the sink and little no counter space. The cabinets were that of a oak, to make the white tile and carpet pop.

Beyond that was the normal bathroom; sink, toilet and shower. Then in the back area was a large California king size bed with lots of space to spare.

"Oh my god, Beth! This is amazing!" Ally exclaimed when she looked around it.

"Thanks though tell that to my 450,000 dollar debt," Beth replied back to her.

Ally nearly choked on the high number.

"450,000 dollars for this thing!?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah, if Randy knew about it he would have paid for it, since I don't have that much money to spare," Beth said, shrugging it off and making some coffee.

"If I knew what? That I should have gone with you to help pick out this gorgeous Bus?" Randy's voice cut in, walking up the steps and looking around.

With a expression, Bethany begged silently for Ally to not tell him on how much this was. She nodded in understanding.

"You were busy with your family Randy. I couldn't have asked you to drop everything and come out to help me with this small task," Beth replied, John Cena walking up behind Randy and whistling.

"Damn, I wished I had this thing. Good find Bethany," he commented to her.

"Thank you, do you guys want to sit down? I'm making coffee," she told them smiling a little.

Smiling back Randy walked over to the empty couch near the door and sat down. John copied him.

"So, who's going to be your traveling buddy?" John asked Beth innocently.

Randy however just glared at his best friend.

"Randy, duh," Beth answered, pointing to how Randy was reacting.

"You better have me as a traveling buddy, Bethy. Otherwise I think the guy would take a advantaged-"

"If anyone is going to do that to her, it might as well be you because we all know that if you screw up, at least we know where the flowers came from," Ally quickly interrupted him.

"Ha, ha. I wouldn't do that to her," he said as Bethany just shook her head.

"A host of friends," she mumbled to herself.

John just smirked and said "If he screws up, Beth, I'll make sure that he gets your favorite kind of flowers,"

"I'm holding you to that John. How do you guys make your coffee?" she asked them when she noticed that the coffee was finished.

"You don't have to host to us, Beth. We can easily get it," John told her, hoping that he, Randy and Ally weren't making her feel like a maid.

"Okay, cups up above, sugar in the draw and the milk is in the small fridge down over here," she said, showing them the small fridge that was built into the wall where the stove was.

They all got up and made their coffee as Bethany hung back. Randy noticed this and gently took her into his arms.

"I've missed this from you," he muttered into her hair as he softly rocked them back and forth.

Ally and John watched them with keen eyes. Yes they knew that Randy was married, they also knew that Beth knew too but, the way that they were interacting with one another was a bit to take in.

"Missed what? Your hugs?" she asked him, smiling.

"No, having you in my arms," he barely uttered to her, smirking before leaning down and kissing her neck.

She turned around and slapped him lightly on the arm, giving him a glare.

"You saw me last night! And besides I don't think your _wifey_ would mind you saying that," she retorted to him.

Laughing at her, Randy nodded and behaved. John and Ally however just shared a glance before sitting back down with their hot cups of coffee. After Bethany and Randy had gotten their coffee and sat down on the other couch they were laughing like school children.

"Did we miss something between the two of you?" John asked them, making them laugh even harder.

"I think we just did," Ally said with a chuckle.

John couldn't help but smile at how Beth and Randy were acting with one another.

"So I take it you missed the 1000 episode of RAW?" John asked Beth, knowing that Randy was there last Monday night.

"Uh, I was there, just not throughout the whole night. Randy can tell you that," Beth replied sipping her cup of coffee.

Randy gave his best friend John, an odd expression on why Beth wouldn't be there that night? She nearly dragged Randy out of their hotel room, forced him to drive to the arena, and then separated because she was so hyper to witness the historic event within World Wrestling Entertainment.

A soft smirk formed onto his lips when he remembered her telling their co-workers stories that she had witnessed the first ever WWF Monday Night RAW when she was just 2 ½ years old.

She glanced over at Randy and smiled too. She kept her pain of what his father did to her months ago hidden from him; she was very good at doing that.

"So what are you going to be doing tonight at ringside, Beth?" John asked her, noticing the odd gleam enter her hazel brown eyes.

She snapped out of it and replied "Just to watch the basics I think. I just can't believe that WWE had Heath Slater try to be a second 'Legend Killer' within this company,"

"That makes two of us," Randy chimed in too.

"I don't care who he is, he will never be like you Randy. Sure he can look like a damn carrot with his tanning, try to get tattoos and disrespect the legends but come on! What's next? Him starting to do the RKO? _Please_!" Beth spoke passionately to him.

"Easy Viperess. No one is going to be replacing me anytime soon and when I do retire, which won't be for a long time, you will be the first to know," Randy replied soothingly back, rubbing his hand on her back.

"Is that what you're calling yourself out in the ring?" Ally asked her, getting up and refilling her cup of coffee.

"Yeah, Randy was the one who came up with it. What do you think?" Beth replied, nervously biting her lower lip and looking at Ally and then at John.

John just remained silent; his eyes were on the ground as Ally thought it was cute. Randy looked at his best friend.

"Okay, what is wrong with that ringname?" he asked him.

"Nothing, nothing unless you're trying to kill her career before it gets started Randy?" John replied in an honest riddle.

Heavily sighing Randy then asked "What's wrong with it John?"

"No offense Bethany, but honestly Randy, naming her to a pedestal that lives within the shadow of the Viper? I honestly cannot see her as the ruthless mean arrogant son of bitch that you can be within the storylines?" John said, looking at Randy as if he had lost his mind.

Bethany got up as she then walked down the hallway, opened the door to the bathroom and walked inside.

"John what the fuck was that all about? What do you mean that she will live in my fucking shadow?" Randy asked him, he was extremely upset with his best friend.

"Randy, think about it. She learns from you, you two do matches, win titles and such but, no matter what she will always be under your shadow. Like Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase Jr. at first but after a while-"

"After a while, they made their own names just like Bethany will do for herself! She knows that we will not always be together however, I will not stand for anyone to tell her that she will always be in my shadow or degrade her on her wrestling career," Randy very heatedly interrupted him, glaring at him.

John saw how Randy stood up, walked down the hallway and knocked gently on the bathroom door.

Beth wasn't an idiot; she had heard the whole thing between the two OVW friends. Slowly she opened the door and let him inside. The bathroom wasn't that big but it wasn't that small either.

Randy slowly wrapped his massive inked arms around her and held her close to him.

Meanwhile outside of the bathroom, Ally was softly discussing with John on why Bethany would always live within Randy's shadow.

"She will prove you wrong, John. And when she does, you will look like a fool," Ally commented to him.

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I just meant that anyone working under someone who is a big name, Randy, Triple H, The Miz, Vickie Guerroero, will live in their shadow for however long the WWE Universe feels like it and that of the announcing table as well within the company," John expressed to her, hoping that she would understand.

"That I understand John, but to come out right and say it so boldly to her right now when she barely begun is a bit rude," Ally told him, watching what she said to him.

Heavily sighing he leaned against the couch and closed his eyes. When the bathroom door opened, he opened them again and looked down the hallway.

Randy walked out first, he was blocking John's view of Bethany so he didn't know what kind of state she was in besides that she had her hopes crushed by him.

"If you're going to talk to her, in the way-"

"I want to apologize to her if I can," John quickly interrupted him.

"What is it that you are going to say?" Randy asked him, crossing his arms over his chest in a very threatening manner.

"Just that I shouldn't have crushed her hopes this early and that it was wrong of me to say it. I hope that she can forgive me and accept my apology," he said to him, knowing that Bethany had heard every word.

Randy glanced over his shoulder as Beth walked slowly in front of him. She didn't have any tears, nor was her face puffy from crying; instead her eyes were clear and locked onto John.

Swallowing nervously, John held his ground. He was slowly starting to understand why Randy named her that ring name. That hypnotic stare had John nervous and unsure of what she was going to do next.

She walked right up to him, she only stopped just a couple feet from him and then did something that made John have to think quickly. She jumped up into his arms, hugging him as he had to put his cup coffee down before engulfing her into his arms.

John felt her snuggle into his neck before he felt the softness of her lips on his cheek.

"You're forgiven Cena Junior," she barely uttered in his left ear.

With a fierce blush, he hugged her a bit more before they parted.

"I think I understand why Randy likes you so much," he teased her.

"What?" Randy spoke up, looking like he was ready to hurt John.

"Whoa, hold up, Viper. Let's hear what Junior has to say," Beth said smiling, patting his flat stomach before they all sat down again.

"Junior? I'm Junior? Uhg okay," John replied shaking his head at her.

Ally on the other hand was snickering at how Beth and John were getting together.

"Well yeah, I can't call you something like Randy or Ally can," she teased him.

"Okay okay. I think I understand and get the point. However I do apologize for what I said, just that most people will keep you under his shadow after you branch out on your own, whenever that time comes," he said honestly concerned for her.

She nodded at him in understanding before snuggling into Randy's body frame. Randy however looked down at her, wrapping his massive muscled inked arm around her waist.

* * *

Later on that evening, Bethany was pacing around nervously. It was her debut and even though that wasn't enough on her plate, Randy was shaking his head.

He had told her to change her outfit twice already but stubbornly she refused. What she was wearing was an all black outfit that she had gotten from their time in Kauai.

Black knee high boots, black bikini underwear bottom, black Victoria's Secret Plunge Multi-way Bra but she had a long sleeved shirt that dipped really low in the front, where her shoulders were showing but covered up the bra pretty damn well.

Her hair was flat ironed but curled at the tips just the way she liked it. Her tan, which she kept from her vacation with Randy in Kauai, popped out because of the black outfit. She wore very little make up; blush, soft eye shadow and Chap Stick.

To Randy, he wanted her to change out of her outfit. He knew for a fact that she wasn't eye candy; however, she was making it difficult for him to let the crowd know: she wasn't there to be eye candy-she was a diva.

"Bethany, stop pacing around. You'll wear your shoes out faster than me wanting you to change out of your outfit for tonight," Randy told her, stopping her when she slowly paced around him.

Heavily sighing she sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm just nervous as hell Randy and no I won't change. What you see is what you get," she replied snuggling into him.

Knowing that she was right, he sighed.

"Okay, you win but, if the men of this stadium starts to give you wolf whistles, and then don't say I didn't tell you so. Also I would like to spend some time with the fans tonight since I've been gone for three months," he expressed honestly to her.

Biting her lower lip she nodded and relaxed against him.

The locker room that they had was just for them but, when the door opened, revealing John "junior" Cena he walked inside and swallowed. The two that were in front of him now made him realize that maybe, just maybe, there was something else going on.

"Hey guys," he greeted calmly.

Randy just nodded to him as Beth had closed her eyes.

"Is she okay?" John asked Randy, wondering if this was a good idea for her to be out there tonight.

"Just nervous. When she walks out there with me, my theme music hits, she'll be alright. Just pre show jitters is all," Randy answered him, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Beth, you don't have to worry on whose winning. You're Viper will take care of things tonight," John tried to encourage her with a soft smile.

"I feel sick to my stomach," she told both men.

"Want some crackers?" both John and Randy asked her.

Nodding to either one she nudge Randy under his chin, trying to hide from what she was feeling. She never really liked the attention of people, she hated school plays or musicals when she was very young, she couldn't understand on what in the hell made her think that this, the WWE, was alright? To go out in the five digits figure fans in the stadium and then the millions and billions on live TV.

"I'm fucked," she mumbled to her train of thoughts as Randy had to hold in his chuckle.

"You aren't fucked, Beth." John began, handing her a packet of crackers. "You're just not use to it is all and from anyone who is entering this business, it would freak them out too. Plus there will be a party tonight after Randy's victory. We'll get you liquid up soon-"

"No she will not get drunk after tonight. Hell John, I learned the hard way in Kauai that, she can barely keep down two drinks before rushing to the bathroom and throwing it back up," Randy cut him off with a glare.

"Oh well then what about dancing? You like to dance right?" John said, moving onto the next positive thing that he could think of.

"I don't honestly know how to dance," She said to him, blushing and opening her bag of crackers and eating some of them.

"What!?" John exclaimed in surprised before he gently took her small hand into his massive hand. He pulled her up and away from Randy who was watching every move that John made with Bethany.

"Everyone knows how to dance," John said to her, twirling her around a bit before holding her in a normal waltz pose and then danced with her around the locker room.

A couple of times she had to move her feet faster before he stepped on them but, she was waltzing around the locker room with him. Randy in some ways was jealous that John had her dancing.

"See, you're dancing," John said to her, smiling before breaking their dancing and started to swing his hips smoothly.

Bethany couldn't help but dance free style with him. John put his hands on her hips and that nearly sent Randy into the red zone with his best friend.

He got up, walked over to where they were dancing and twirled her away from John. A little confused on what Randy was about to do, she looked at him with uncertainty until he started to grin his hips with hers.

"Mmm," she moaned softly to him.

John suddenly said "Okay I'm going to go since this is getting past PG. Good luck you two,"

Randy barely heard his best friend leave as he leaned down and softly kissed Beth's neck again. She stopped and turned around to look up at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, curious on what or why he was kissing her neck.

Heavily sighing and sitting back down on the bench, Randy had to get his hormones under control. Resting his forearms on his knees he kept his eyes to the floor.

"Randy?" Beth asked him when he didn't answer her.

"I'm fine. Just …I have to take a shower," he replied or stumbled over his words as he then got up and headed to the shower stalls.

Not sure of what had happened, Bethany just left him alone.

A couple hours later, they both were at the Gorilla Position. Randy was waiting, clean shaven with a very nervous Bethany at his side.

"You'll be fine. If he comes after you, grab a chair that is near the announcer's table and beat him with it. Don't worry if I can't get to you, Jerry "the King" Lawler is there too. He can easily help you out like the old days for him," he whispered encouragement to her.

"I can't do this Randy," she mumbled and started to turn around.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he held her close to him.

"Yes you can do this Bethy. Just let me do all of the work. I won't lie, it will be frightening to be out in front of that many of people and the world, but also keep in mind that you're not ever alone," he whispered near her ear.

Ally and John soon arrived to show Bethany their support.

"How are you feeling?" John asked her.

"Terrified," she answered right away.

"After the match, we'll get you some strong liquor at the night club," Ally said smiling, hoping that it would help her think of something after the match.

Suddenly, the theme music, "Voices" By Rev Theory, started to play and a huge cheer could be heard from the crowd.

"Time to get your shit on," he said to Beth who rolled her eyes and walked in front of him.

A little perplexed, he walked after her until she suddenly got cold feet. He walked out first, smiling at the crowd. God he had missed this! Slowly, Bethany walked out as she quickly took his arm blushing horribly.

"It's okay, they don't care what-"

"I want this over with Randy," She cut him off before putting her "mask" on and all emotions were gone.

She didn't notice how Heath was eyeing her up. Her outfit was jaw dropping and the men in the crowd tonight were whistling like hungry wolves didn't object to let Randy know. His blood sizzled a bit at that however, he couldn't do anything about it.

When he got into the ring, he helped Bethany by sitting on the middle rope, holding out his hand as she stepped through the ropes for the first time.

Doing her best to not let the crowd know that she was completely and utterly terrified to be here, she looked over at the announcing table. Jerry "The King" Lawler and Michael Cole were talking away with big smiles on their faces.

With them giving her reassuring smiles and the thumbs up, Bethany glanced over at Randy who gently guided her to the far right corner, before having her step up onto the bottom rope or turnbuckle and then joining her.

Randy lifted his arms up in his signature pose as Bethany didn't know what to do. She simply gazed down at the announcing table, her eyes locked onto that of Michael Cole who was squirming under her lethal gaze.

"The Viper and his Viperess are back!" Michael commented, swallowing.

"Yeah and it looks like Viperess wants to give you an RKO, Michael! Quick pick up your phone and call up your friends! The Viper and Viperess are back! WAH!" Jerry replied back chuckling.

After getting down and helping Bethany off of the turnbuckle, he then very gently helped her out of the ring. When the camera man walked up to them, Bethany tensed. She never really did like being photographed as a kid, this however may have been different but it still gave her the same kind of emotion.

Randy leaned down near her ear and whispered "Watch what I do. Ignore the cameramen and the fans. Remember, I win tonight,"

"After this, I will need a strong drink from the night club," Beth whispered back before Randy kissed her forehead and then got back into the ring.

Heath Slater however was in shock and fear. His blue eyes however landed greedily on that of Viperess. Randy did not like that.

'_Bethany isn't some piece of meat!'_ he thought angrily to himself.

Randy's theme song died as then the bell rang and Randy circled within the ring as Heath did the same. Bethany saw both men about to lock up near the shoulders when Heath kicked Randy in the lower stomach area.

She had stayed put until she saw the cameraman walk towards her to get a good close up. She sneered at him before turning on her heel and walking to the other side of the ring where she could easily see where the camera was for the people at home.

She didn't notice how Heath had gotten Randy into that corner, throwing punches and kicks. The ref had started to count to get Heath to back off.

"Randy come on," she said to him, trying to encourage him somehow.

Even if he was going to win tonight, Beth couldn't help but be the fan that she always has been since she was 2 years old. Not knowing what to do, she walked back near the announcing table when Heath was dragged out of the corner again by the ref.

He looked down at her as he then said loudly and arrogantly "The one man band, BABY!"

Backing up a bit, Bethany looked over at Randy who looked livid. He had gone to that place in his head real quick.

He came out of the corner explosively as he gave Heath a hard close line. Turning around, Randy gave him another hard close line before he gave his fingers the "come on" signal. He ducked when Heath tried to hit him but, then gave him a scoop slam.

Walking over to where Bethany was, she looked up at him as he returned the look back. Her brown eyes flashed a certain gleam as Randy then smirked evilly.

He walked back over to Heath who was trying to understand what was going on but Randy dragged him over to the ropes, dragged him through until the ref started to count. When the ref got up to four, Randy dropped Heath in a deadly DDP.

Bethany watched her best friend go over to the other side of the ring, trying to get more of a reaction from the crowd but it was already there. The fans were going nuts that Randy Orton "the Viper", "the Legend Killer" and the "Apex Predator" was back.

Suddenly Randy landed on the mat, pounding it with his fits before getting back up and jumping into the air with Heath. Bethany smiled when Randy delivered the RKO to Heath.

Hooking his arms and hoisting up Heath's legs, the ref counted up to three and Randy won the match. Beth walked up the steps, stepped through the ropes and walked over to Randy who was smiling like a little boy at Christmas.

"You won!" she exclaimed, forgetting that he was going to win tonight.

Chuckling and then hugging her to his sweaty chest.

"EH! Randy," she protested but hugged him anyway.

He smiled before kissing her forehead again and then leaning down to her ear "Did you learn anything from that match?"

"Yeah, never to piss off a Viper or any kind of wrestler with a snake name," she told him honestly.

Laughing harder at that, he walked them over to the left far corner of the ring, got her up on the bottom rope before climbing up behind her, giving the fans his pose.

His theme music kept playing until it was cut off and the cameras weren't on them anymore.

"You alright?" he asked her, still having them both on the bottom rope, but his arms were around her waist for safety.

"I'll tell you when we get back to our RV," She told him, pushing him backwards a bit.

"You don't mind if I sign some things with our fans?" he asked her, backing down and giving her some space.

She followed suit and replied "I don't mind Randy. They're your fans, not mine. You need to build that relationship with them again,"

He nodded as he helped her out of the ring and started to high five and slap the hands of his fans. Bethany watched as he signed a few posters before some of the fans started to call for her.

"Uh…" she said almost to herself before giving in.

She circled around the ring, smiling at Jerry and Michael who were not on the air right now.

"You did wonderfully, Viperess," Jerry told her, smiling like that of grandfather would of his granddaughter.

"Thank you, Jerry. I was really nervous but after I started watching the match, I forgot why I was so nervous," she replied smiling back.

"You're not going to give me an RKO, are you?" Michael Cole asked her nearly fearfully.

Her eyes looked over at him and said "No. however, until I get use to coming out here daily and getting to know the fans and such, is it alright that I look at you for now?"

"I don't mind that, it might also lead into something else later on. But I don't mind it, Viperess," Michael replied slowly realizing that she wasn't going to hurt him.

"Okay, well I better get going since Randy is waiting for me near the ramp," she told them, blushing.

Jerry walked over to her, gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a quick hug.

"Congratulations and welcome to the WWE," he said before she returned it and then walked away with a smile.

Randy smiled at her as they walked up the ramp and disappeared through the opening.

Backstage, Ally was joyful that her best friend was able to be on TV and had Randy as a teacher for now.

She walked over to them when the crew was giving Bethany a lot of congratulations on being on TV and not freaking out.

"Hey Ally," Randy greeted her with a nod.

"Hey, I need to talk to you on business. So you're RV then Beth?" Ally stated to them holding her clip board with a thick pile of papers for them to read.

"Sure," Beth replied, leading them all back to her RV.

When they got in the RV, Randy at once headed for the bathroom. He wanted to take a shower and get the sweat, oil and god knows what else off of his body.

Ally and Beth sat down at the dining table as Ally was going over what she had in her hands.

"This is your script," she said, handing it over to her.

Beth's hazel brown eyes looked at the thick pile of paper and nodded.

"That's a lot," she said, hearing the shower going.

"Yes it is. You have given our creative team a boost of stuff to write, which is good but, it needs to happen to the other wrestlers though," Ally replied, knowing how much the creative team needed to get going on this.

The shower had stopped, Bethany leaned back and waited. She wanted Randy here to know what was good for them or not.

About five minutes later, Randy was walking out with a long towel, wrapped around his waist and walked towards the bedroom. He put his suitcases near the bed but which ones had his clothes was going to be challenging.

He got dressed into some jeans and a nice club shirt before walking out of the bedroom. He sat down next to Beth and looked at the pile of paper.

"Is that our script?" he asked surprised.

"Yes it is. I wrote most of it since I didn't trust the other writers," Ally replied.

Randy took out a month's worth of matches. He noticed how he was wrestling only until he noticed that Beth's character would slowly have matches and feuds with other wrestlers.

"Hmm…not bad. I noticed that you didn't go straight away for the romance card. Most writers"

"Most of the writer's here would but I would like to develop my characters first. Though Beth, I think you will like your first feud," Ally interrupted Randy as she then handed Beth her first feud.

"MICHAEL COLE!" Bethany exclaimed shocked.

Randy chuckled at this; it would be humorous to see Michael Cole go up against Bethany for the first time.

"Well how you looked at him tonight gave me that idea that something could go on between the two of you. Him being both a Baby and a Heel at the same time. Plus it will work for the storyline that I have for Jerry "The King" Lawler too," Ally explained to her.

"What are you going to write about him now?" Randy asked her, knowing that she was the one who wrote the whole feud with Jerry and Michael about a year ago.

Bethany looked at her friend, her concern shined through her eyes then.

"Well I have been talking to Vince and we both agree: it's time to give the "the King" his championship belt. He will have it for a few months and then lose it to the top number one contender which I don't know who that might be," Ally revealed after she saw Beth's look.

Bethany gasped and looked at Randy. He too was a bit shocked at this new turn of events; however, he noticed happy tears swelling up in Beth's eyes.

Randy knew how much Beth cared for the Legendary "King". Her heart was very vast with the old legends of WWE.

"Ally, are you serious? I mean, what if the other Legends of the Hall of fame want the same thing?" Beth asked her happily but concern on what the audience might think of this.

"Only Jerry agreed to it. The other Legends didn't want it, but you know how Jerry can be when he wants something," Ally replied chuckling.

Beth smiled too for she knew how much Jerry can be a pest at times when he wants something. Mostly that of his double chocolate chip cookies.

"Hmm..." She hummed before smiling.

"Beth what are you thinking about now?" Randy asked her, knowing that whatever she had in plan would not be good.

"Nothing but, when can we leave for the night club?" She asked either one of her friends.

"Soon, just let me put this back into the binder and then I can put it in that safe of yours," Randy stated as he was putting back their scripts before getting up and walking down the hallway to their bedroom.

When he entered the bedroom, he looked to his right, there just like the one in her bedroom back in California, was a painting of them as kids. Walking up to it, Randy pulled the painting forward on its hinges, as it revealed a shiny black safe.

It wasn't that big but wasn't that small either, it was just right. Realizing that he didn't know the combo to the safe, he turned around when he saw Beth smirking at him, her arms folded across her chest.

Not saying anything to him, she walked up to him, put his right hand on the twisting lock and muttered "80-4-29,"

When the lock clicked opened, Randy already saw a .45 gun with bullet cases under it, some other written documents before the binder joined them. Closing the safe back up, Bethany twisted the lock a couple of times; put the painting back where it was, before she was satisfied.

"Now you know what's inside of it," She told him, her eyes locking up with his.

"Yes, but what were the documents-?"

"Another time, Randy. Right now, let's go out and party. I need a strong drink, my nerves are still in shock after tonight," She cut him off and dragged him out of their bedroom.

Within fifteen minutes all four of them (John was with them too) were in a rental car and heading towards a night club. Ally had changed when her two best friends decided to have some alone time.

What Ally was wearing was black shiny leather pants, inch and half high heel shoes, a cute emerald green open back halter top with silver sparkles on the sides. And John wasn't too pleased about it.

"Ally, how about you dance with me for the first four dances?" he suggested to her, Bethany looked over at Randy smirking.

Randy then whispered "Don't interfere with them. The love birds will work it out,"

"I don't want my head bitten off by them, so why would I interfere Randy?" she countered back as Randy softly chuckled. He too did not want to interfere with John and Ally.

"Okay but I will be dancing with other men," she replied back to him as he just shook his head and heavily sighed loudly.

Within a couple of minutes they found some parking, parked the car, got out and both men wrapped their arms around _"their"_ women as they headed down the street.

Ally was joking with John about some rabbit or something, as Randy was discussing with Beth on the more complicated moves within the ring.

"Hey you two, you know where this club is?" Randy suddenly asked them, making them all quiet.

"Yeah, The Silver Bullet is just up a head," Ally replied pointing to the huge club sign of a Bullet with silver lights around it.

"May I have the first dance with you Beth?" Randy asked her, knowing that she could dance with whoever she pleased.

"Of course Randy. Who else would I dance with besides John?" she replied smiling up at him.

"I DO NOT!" Ally exclaimed, making Randy and Beth look at their friends.

"You do to! Every time-"

"John, I do not stare at your ass! Remember I do work when my mind wanders off," she interrupted him.

"Uh oh," Beth said, knowing that John was about to get his head bitten off.

"So you don't look at my ass?" he asked her, almost sounding disappointed that she didn't.

Randy arched an eyebrow at this, he knew John and he never acted or said anything like this. Unless something was up. Taking a closer look, Randy then gasped.

John and Ally looked behind them, wondering what made the Viper gasp so loudly.

"Sorry, fly flew into my mouth," he quickly said to them as they both started to laugh.

"The great mighty Viper gasped because of a fly? Oh god!" John said, walking into the club with Ally.

Beth chuckled but looked at him. He relaxed after his friend walked inside.

"Randy? What was the lame lie about and why did you gasp?" she asked him, knowing that he had a better good excuse here.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that John is in love with your best friend," he said smirking.

"What? How? I mean…wait. Gone for three months, okay get the picture," she stated as Randy lead her inside the club.

The low dim lights made Beth stand still since she couldn't see. Randy gently laced his fingers with her and led her over to the booth where John and Ally were sitting at.

After a while, Bethany could see again and then laughed at John who was trying his best to keep Ally seated. With his arm loosely draped over her shoulders, he would tap her shoulder just to get her confused before getting irritated with him.

Beth slid in next to Ally as Randy sat down soon after, blocking Ally's only escape.

"Fine you win!" she told John who laughed and winked at her.

"Do you ladies want anything?" Randy asked them politely.

"Something strong for me please?" Beth asked him, knowing that she needed that drink now.

"Just a beer for me Randy," John told him.

"You can easily get it yourself John. I'm not your mother," Randy teased him with a smirk.

"Hey! You leave my mother out of this one Viper," John teased back making both girls laugh at them.

"Oh yeah, I'm terrified of the great and mighty John Cena. What are you going to do? Whip my ass right here and now?" Randy replied back before, getting up and walking hurriedly away.

"Why I ought to!" John began but relaxed when he heard the girls laughing more at him and Randy.

"So, Bethany, how did you like being out in the ring tonight?" John asked her, trying to make light conversation with the Viperess.

"I don't know if it will ever sink in? That I'm actually a Diva? Let alone who my teacher is," she replied, honest with him on how she felt about this.

"Yeah, most of the new wrestlers feel this way. I felt that way when I was called up to do my first match nearly 11 years ago. It will soon die down and it will become more of your job than anything else," John expressed to her.

"Beside Beth, you have a great teacher. Randy will look after you, even if it is scripted, he will go to the ends of the earth to make you happy," Ally chimed in, smiling at her.

Beth looked down and kept silent. She knew that Randy would but, just how far would he go was the question.

"Beth?" Ally asked her concerned that something might be wrong with the two.

"Just tired, don't worry about me," she replied leaning against the booth and sighed.

John however knew something was eating at her. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Randy was still at the bar.

"Come on Beth, you can tell us. We tell anyone on this," John probed her.

"Fine. I'll spill if it will make you two happy," she replied and looked over at Randy.

It was quiet for a minute until she looked down at the table.

"If he can go to the ends of the earth to make me happy, then what will his _wifey_ think?" she asked them both.

Her eyes slowly traveled up to meet theirs and her two friends knew at once that she was right. No matter how much Randy will try to make her happy, there was always that caution about his wife.

"If she doesn't like it, Beth, then Randy will choose who makes him happy. However, I don't think it will matter much. He and Sam have been having problems before you came back into his life, no offense. Plus I don't think he will get a divorce because of his daughter," John replied to her.

"None taken and I know. He loves that little girl more than anything on this planet," she said, her eyes looking over at Randy who was still at the bar.

"I wouldn't say that Bethany," Ally stated, snuggling into John's chest.

"What do you mean? Who else can he love more than her?" she asked them curiously.

John looked at her as did Ally and both replied "You,"

"What? How so? I'm not that-?"

"He loves you Bethany, I think the trip to Hawaii was bluntly clear on that? Ever since I've known him, he has always had you in mind. Even when he was dating Sam, he had second thoughts on whether or not that she was the one when we all know that she wasn't. Even when before he got married, he thought of you. He loves you Beth and no matter what, he will not let you slip out of his life for a third time," John interrupted her with a stern look.

A little beside herself, she bit her lower lip and remained silent. It was then that Randy finally came back with a tray full of their drinks.

"Hey, what's wrong Beth?" he asked her, noticing her biting lower lip.

"Nothing, just wondering when I can have my drink," she replied, covering up what John, Ally and she just discussed.

"Cena, were you harassing her again when my back was turned?" Randy asked him, putting down the tray and sitting next to his Viperess.

What shocked John and Ally the most was how Randy put his arm around her as she snuggled into his chest. Randy leaned down and kissed her forehead before whispering into her hair near her left ear.

"I got you a watermelon and cherry martini Ally," Randy said to her when Beth took her molt beer.

"That's fine and thank you Randy," Ally replied back getting her drink and sipping it.

Suddenly, since they have been sitting for close to half an hour now, John got up, bowed respectfully to Ally and smiled at her holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance my lady?" he asked her sweetly, being the gentlemen that he was.

Giggling at this, Ally nodded as she let him pull her out onto the dance floor. That left Bethany alone with Randy and the thought that he loved her after all of these years.

"So what's up?" he softly asked her, his index finger rubbing up and down on her right shoulder as she drank from her beer mug.

"Just a lot of things," she said cryptic to him.

"Mmm…Maybe you can enlighten me on what these things are?" he said, noticing how she was watching John and Ally were dancing, more like grinding against the other's crotch without a care in the world.

"If I did, things would be different Randy and even though at times, the more things change the more they stay same, they usually don't," she whispered and leaned against his body.

Not knowing what to think of her words, he just dropped it for now.

'_Maybe John has the right idea,'_ He thought as he then scooted out of the booth and bowed to Beth with a viper like smirk.

Smirking back at him, Beth let Randy drag her out of the booth and onto the dance floor. It was only then did the song change into a slow romantic song, one where even Beth knew the lyrics to.

John and Ally slowed danced too but were keeping an eye on their friends. It was very strange to see someone as tall as Randy; 6'4 ½ and all, with someone who was like Beth; 5'4 ½ tall and curvy.

"They say that Opposites attract to one another," John muttered out loud.

"And those two can't be more opposite then the word," Ally mumbled back snuggling into John's chest as they slowed dance.

A pair of aqua-green eyes watched both pairs, but mostly that of Beth and Randy. A hand gently rested on his shoulders as that got his attention.

"Don't worry. She will not be with her boyfriend for long. Besides, with her wedding coming up, I don't think that bloke will be with her for long, Robert," the English woman said, her accent was very British.

"Yes but for now, let her enjoy her fun, I don't want to upset my bride now do I?" Robert replied back, his British accent was very light but pleasing to the ears of women as he watched Bethany slow dance with likes of Randy Orton.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9.**_

It was over an hour now, that both Randy and Beth were still dancing out on the floor of the, The Silver Bullet night club. John and Ally had gone to go sit down long ago.

Grinding a bit into her hip, Randy smirked down at her. Out here, he noticed that she was completely free within herself. She would flirt, be courageous and not afraid of anything. This side of Bethany, Randy loved.

The song that they were dancing to was one where Bethany loved to sing to. True, it may have been sung by one of the most famous of Pop boy bands back in the 90's, but she didn't care.

The song was in the middle of its lyrics when Bethany smiled and gently kissed Randy very close to his lips. A little surprised but smirking, he looked down at her as she moved her hips and grinded against him.

With a little moan escaping his lips, he danced with her. The song slowly came to a stop when Randy felt a tap on his shoulder.

There standing right behind him was a young man, who was almost as tall as Randy. The young men had dark brown hair, a diamond shape face, and fierce gray blue eyes but were hidden by the shadow of his English hat.

"Yes may I help you?" Randy asked the young man politely but growled a bit.

"May I cut in?" the young man asked him in return.

Reluctant to do so, Randy looked over at Bethany who had stopped dancing and had watched the exchange between this stranger and her best friend.

"Do we know you?" Randy asked him, sneering.

"You will but may I have this next dance with Miss Sanders?" the young man replied but looked at her.

"Who are you?" she asked him curiously.

"I will tell you all about myself if I can have this next dance?" he said to her, pushing for that dance.

Rolling her eyes, Beth then said "Fine. But after the dance I will be going back with my friends,"

Randy however wasn't so pleased with this. He didn't skip the fact that this guy was born and raised in England. His accent was almost as thick as Wade Barrett. Slowly walking off the dance floor, Randy walked back over to the booth as John and Ally were curious on who was dancing with their best friend.

"Who's that-?"

"I don't know but I don't like the guy either," Randy cut Ally's question off and nearly slammed himself into the booth.

John watched the young man dance with Bethany in a ballroom kind of waltz dance.

'_She doesn't look like to be having fun at all.' _He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Bethany was getting to know this new guy.

"Who _are_ you?" she asked him again.

"My name is Robert Alton, I transferred from London, England to the WWE as work crew and I'm your fiancé," he told her, twirling her out then twirling her back but she stopped and yanked her hand free of him.

"You're my what?" she said not so loudly, but loud enough for Robert to hear her.

"You'll get use to it after we're married," Robert said arrogantly and had a smug smirk.

Glaring at the young English man before her, Bethany turned on her heel and walked back over to Randy and her friends.

"Can we leave? As in _Now_?" she snapped at them with pure anger.

Randy nodded, with John. Ally however was curious and held her questions in. They all got up and walked out of the club after paying for their drinks.

"You _can_ run, Bethany Sanders, but you cannot _hide_ from your fate," Robert said to no one with that smug smile on his face.

When Bethany and the others had returned to the arena, Bethany nearly bolted out of the car and marched lividly to her bus. Randy was perplexed on what had got her this upset.

"Beth!" he called out but it fell on deaf ears.

Heavily sighing and then started to jog after her, he tried again "Beth, wait up!"

But the more he called out to her, the more it just fuelled the hot burning fire that was within her.

"Damn it," Randy muttered to himself as he glanced over his shoulder.

Ally and John were letting them figure it out on their own and walked at a much slower pace.

"More like at a much safer distance," he mumbled again before running after Bethany.

When he got to the bus, he slowly walked up the steps and listened. Not a sound was heard and that made him uncomfortable.

"Bethany?" he called out as he walked up further into it and looked around.

There sitting on the bed, in the bedroom, was Bethany. Unsure of what happened to her with that stranger, Randy walked slowly over to her.

"Bethany? Honey, are you alright?" he asked her, wanting to make sure she was alright.

His eyes scanned her body. She was hunched over, resting her elbows on her knees, her hair covering some of her face but what she held in her hands made Randy curious.

Walking over and sitting down beside her, Randy glanced at what she was holding and saw it was an envelope addressed to her with no return address.

"Do you want me to open it for you?" he whispered low to her.

She shook her head 'no' and flipped it over as she opened it. When it was open she pulled out the single piece of paper and began to read it.

"_Dear Miss Bethany Marie Sanders,_

_As of late, you have come into a settlement where your father had agreed and signed the proper paperwork of your engagement. Now that he has passed on, and no one came to claim the arranged marriage off, it will continue as it was planned nearly 30 years ago._

_I advised you, Miss Sanders, on whoever you are currently dating or you are in a current relationship with, to end it now. If you do not, you will be in dire consequences unless you already have a lawyer?_

_If you have any questions please feel free to contact me at the given phone numbers below. I work a 9-5 hour. Anything beyond that will cost you._

_Good Day,_

_Alex E. Myrtel"_

The air hung heavily over the two as Bethany felt as if she had her wings clipped by this one simple and yet demanding letter.

Randy on the other hand felt the bitter taste of anger, emptiness, hurt and lost. Bethany wasn't his, that was true, but the love for her was held in his heart like that of a constant star billion of miles away from Earth. She would always be there whenever he needed hope or guidance. Now, with this letter, his star was going to be no more.

"Beth," he stated rather calmly, though the rage whipped around his soul from within. "How about we deal with this tomorrow? With a better frame of mind, after a nights rest?"

She looked up at him, almost the same kind of emotions stared back but one he never did like shone as that of a lighthouse. Fear. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her into the protectiveness that he always offered to her.

"Don't leave me Randy, please," she begged softly to him.

"I will never leave you Bethy," he whispered back, rubbing her back soothingly.

When they separated they heard a tap or a light knock on the window of the doors of the bus. Randy got up, his body was tense from the letter and made him cautious on whom it might be.

His shoulders relaxed when he saw it was just John and Ally. He opened the door and let them in.

"Hey, are you two alright?" John asked them before getting an elbow to his stomach from Ally.

Bethany looked at Randy with a confused 'help me' expression. Heavily sighing Randy quickly informed their friends on what was going on and let them read the letter for themselves.

John was angry just like Randy was and Ally was sympathetic towards Bethany.

"Tomorrow we'll tackle the problem, however we will need some help with this situation," Randy said to them as they nodded.

"May I ask, Beth, who were you dancing with tonight on the dance floor besides Randy?" John asked her lightly and got slap on the forearm from Ally.

"John!" she warned him with a glare.

"No it's okay. It's just that my emotions are high right now and I know that John isn't hurting me just the situation is. Who I danced with tonight was my fiancé, Robert Alton. Apparently he's from London, England from what he has told me and by his accent. Also he's a part of the crew of WWE? Other than that, I don't know him and I don't want to know him," she replied to everyone, hugging her arms around her stomach.

Randy walked over to her; he couldn't stand to see her like this, as he wrapped his arms from behind her and rested his face against her head. He could feel how tensed she was and knew that it wasn't good for her body.

"I'll get the best Lawyer Beth. Please try not to worry about this. It will be-"

"How? _How_ do you _know_ that it will be alright, Randy? What if they _do_ find a way for me to get married to this man who I don't even know? Will _I_ be _me_ if I have no choice but to marry him? Will I _stay_ in _America_ or go to England and _never see_ my friends? You don't know what the future may hold. So _please_; don't give me false hope when it's not even wanted right now!" She cut him off and walking to the bedroom before closing the door to them all.

John looked at Randy as he looked crushed on his mistake of choosing the right words. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Randy looked at him.

"Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this but as you said, we all need a good night's sleep. Call or text either one of us if something else happens," John said, knowing that Bethany had heard him.

Randy nodded in silent as both of their friends walked over to the door and down the steps. Randy walked over and locked the doors before turning around and walking to the bedroom.

His body was exhausted after the night's match, dancing with Beth, hanging out with John and Ally and then to top it all off, this letter to Beth.

He softly knocked on the door. He got no response before he opened it and saw how dark it was. Quietly walking over to his suit cases, he quickly got out of his jeans, shirt, shoes and socks before walking over to the bed.

Like in Kauai, Bethany was laying on the right side as the left side was open for him.

He walked over to the left and slipped under the covers before he turned on his left side and pulled Beth's body right up against his. Many people would say that they were spooning but, sleep came quickly for both the Viper and Viperess.

In the morning, Randy couldn't figure out why he had mixed emotions, mostly that of emptiness. Getting up and getting the coffee marker going, Randy suddenly remembered what caused him to have these emotions, when he saw the letter on the counter on the dining table.

His cobalt blue eyes looked over at the bedroom, in the bed where a peaceful and sleeping Bethany.

A soft tap caught his attention as he walked over to the door and saw that it was John. With a quick glance he noticed it was only 6 in the morning, the usual time that John was up and about. Unlocking the door and letting him in, Randy wasn't too concerned that he was just standing in his underwear. John has seen more than this from the Viper, back in their OVW training days.

"Hey man, how are you?" John asked him, his voice was low so that he wouldn't wake up Beth.

Randy walked over to the bedroom and closed the door quietly.

"That I wish that this wasn't happening? That whoever agreed to this, because I know her father would never agree to this John, is a sick fuck and I want to beat the living shit out of him for causing this much drama and grief," Randy replied back, his voice too was low but held hatred towards whoever thought that this was a good idea.

John nodded as he watched his friend get a cup of coffee.

"I took the liberty to find a lawyer. You and Beth have an appointment around noon today. Plus Vince McMahon will help with anything, storyline, the hectic schedule that we have-anything Randy. He may have known Bethany for four years and is slowly seeing that she is important to the WWE Diva's division, but he also sees her as great granddaughter," John informed him, putting the thick envelope on the counter.

"I just don't understand John. Why would her father agree to something like this? What happened to them when they moved to California all those years ago?" Randy asked him, desperately wanting answers.

"That is something that I can't answer. I don't know what caused her father to do that, unless he knew what she was getting in the end. But, I do know that the Lawyer can dig around as to what caused this. Now, I hate to bail on you when you need someone here, but I have an interview and a photo shoot in an hour. Text or call me when something comes up," John replied before walking up to his best friend and hugged him.

Randy wrapped his arms around John's smaller body, swaying him a bit before letting go. He watched John down over to the door and down the steps before walking over to a parked rental car and drove away.

Heavily sighing, Randy thought it would be best if he took a shower. He made another stronger pot of coffee for Beth whenever she got up before he walked into the bathroom.

He tried to let the hot soothing water make him forget of the situation that threatened not just his life but also that of Bethany's and everyone who was friends with either one of them.

Deciding to make her happy, he started to shave and keep his beard idea put off for some time. After he got out of the shower and started to brushed his teeth, he wrapped a towel around his waist.

A soft knock was heard as he turned towards it. Opening the door he saw a very sleepy Beth who was still getting the sleep from her eyes. He let her in since he couldn't talk with the tooth brush still in his mouth.

She looked at him and blushed a bit. Getting the idea, he walked out of the bathroom so she could use it.

When the door opened again, Randy looked over at her as she walked into the kitchen to get her coffee cup. He reentered the bathroom and finished up cleaning his teeth.

He walked out of the bathroom for the final time that morning and walked into the bedroom to get dressed. Deciding that he wanted to please Bethany, he got his dark blue jeans and his simple white tee shirt on. He walked back into the kitchen when he was finished dressing and putting on his cologne.

"Morning Baby," he greeted her as she leaned against the couch with her coffee cup in her hands.

"Morning," she grunted out, Randy knew better then to poke a "sleeping dragon".

He quickly grabbed the packet that John left earlier this morning and sat down next to her, gently putting his arm around her shoulder as she snuggled into him.

"You smell good," she commented to him.

His smile appeared as he said "I took a shower,"

"With your cologne? I hardly doubt that but whatever floats your boat," she teased him.

Chuckling at this, they both soon fell into silence. Randy was looking over what John had done from last night.

"You know he really didn't have to do all of this just-"

"Beth, he doesn't want you to be forced into this marriage just like I don't. All he is trying to do is just make things smoother for us. Plus he thinks of you as that sister that he never really had when he was growing up with the rest of his four brothers," Randy interrupted her, lacing his left hand with her right and gently kissing the top of it.

Bethany heavily sighed and just let it go. She just didn't want anyone else trying to come to her aid. It wasn't in her to accept help from others. Don't get her wrong, she doesn't mind help from others but she also feels as if she would be in debt to them.

He looked through all of the top ten excellent lawyers that John had searched for them. He also noticed his own handwriting next to each name. But like John, he kept going back to one where they both liked.

Glancing at the clock Randy noticed that it was only 8: 35 AM. He looked down where Bethany was but found an empty spot.

"Beth?" he called out.

"Bathroom! Taking a shower Randy!" she replied as he sighed in relief.

"Okay, we have an appointment to go to at Noon. Also I need your help with which Lawyer to get, baby doll," he said, knowing that she never really did like dealing with the court system.

He knew that it frightened the living hell out of her however, he hoped that this time around, that she could see it as a helpful thing then being terrified of it.

"Okay, I'll be out soon," she told him as he chuckled.

"Where have I heard _that_ one before?" he muttered to himself.

"What?" She asked him, knowing she had heard him mumble but not what about.

"Muttering Beth, muttering," he told her.

"Don't listen to those voices Randy! It's too damn early for you to go the hospital!" She teased him giggling.

Randy chuckled at this and said "Yes dear. What do you want for breakfast?"

"You're Famous Breakfast, Randy!" she replied back.

"Do you even have all of the-"

"Yes, I was a cook, my fridge and cupboards should be stocked up!" she cut him off before dropping something.

"You okay?" he asked, knowing that she was.

"Yeah, stupid soap bottle!" she said before everything was quiet.

Randy quickly got to work on finding the eggs, milk, butter, breakfast maple sausages, pancake batter with syrup. After finding everything he set to work on making it.

Thirty minutes later, Randy had the eggs scrambled and on both plates with the pancakes stacked up nicely with the sausages cooking in a separate frying pan.

"Mmm this smells good Viper," Bethany told him, sitting at the dining table with her outfit for today on.

She was wearing simple dark blue jeans, a cute layered gray blouse with a jacket on. Her hair was parted off to the right side and in a half pony tail. She didn't need make-up. Randy glanced over at her and smirked.

"You look cute today," he commented to her.

Blushing at this she then muttered "Thank you,"

After their time in Kauai, Randy made sure to give her compliments on how she looked. Slowly she was accepting them.

"Alright Breakfast is ready," he announced to her after putting four sausages on each plate and then walking over to the table.

Her mouth almost watered at the sight and smell. Randy gave her some silverware, a napkin and a tall glass of milk.

"Uh…? Randy where's my syrup?" she asked him confused as he remembered where it was.

"Sorry mircowaved it. Hang on honey," he told her, getting it as he then gently placed it on her plate.

"It's okay, but thank you so much Randy for cooking this," she replied to him smiling as she then dug in.

He too started to eat his breakfast. They ate in a comfortable silence as Beth then looked at the list of lawyers for her.

"Which one do you like with John?" she asked Randy.

Randy looked over the list one more time before pointing to the name where both John and him liked.

"This is our personal choice, one that would suit the situation but, Beth, John nor I can make this decision for you. Only you can do this, baby doll," he said to her.

A light blush spread across her face as she looked over the list of names, reading what John had to personally say in the red ink. Her eyes slowly went back to the one that John and Randy really liked.

"I think I decided on who I want as my lawyer Randy," She said as Randy had already put their almost empty plates on the small counter of the sink.

"And who's that?" he asked curious as he leaned against the counter, his long lean body bowed with the angle.

"Nathan Cameramen," she replied, her blush flaring up again.

He looked her over before chuckling.

"Sorry baby, I forgot how gorgeous I am to you," he teased her.

"Gorgeous doesn't describe your beauty Randy. More like that of a Greek Sex God is more suitable for you," she teased him back, smiling.

"Greek Sex God? Where did you get that from?" he asked her, chuckling.

"On Tumblr. You're fans love using that phrase Randy," She informed him.

"Tumbler?"

"No, it's spelled: T-u-m-b-l-r. Tumblr. It's a lot better than Facebook that's for sure but not with all of the likes and games,"

"Oh, well maybe you can show me this Tumblr some time?" he said blushing a bit.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Is the great mighty and sexy Randy Orton Blushing?" she teased him as she got up and walked closer to him.

His blush deepened as he didn't like the sudden attention drawn to him. He became suddenly shy of her as she chuckled at his situation.

"Come on Beth, we have an appointment to get to," he barely whispered to her.

After she had everything locked up, turned off, they left the bus and headed towards wherever this appointment was set up. Bethany looked over at Randy who was driving his rental car. Her stomach was a bit in knots after she teased him and felt bad for doing so.

"I'm sorry," she told him.

He glanced quickly over to her before looking back at the road again.

"It's okay. If I saw you blushing, I would have done the same thing," he replied, taking her left hand into his right hand before kissing the top of it.

"You see me blushing all the time," she commented, blushing at his gesture.

He glanced at her again before smiling.

"You nervous on this appointment?" he asked, distracting her to a certain degree.

"Yeah, but also I want to know what made my father agree to this. I mean, if he didn't then what right does this guy have for me to marry someone who I don't even know and dislike with a strong passion?" she asked him, voicing the same kind of concern and questions that Randy already spoke aloud.

Randy drove them to where John had texted messaged Randy. The instructions were good but, trying to find parking in the small cramped parking lot was a bit tricky and you had to have a lot of patients for the other driver.

Glancing at his watch, Randy safely found a good parking spot, slowly parked the car, turned it off and then got out. Bethany was doing her best not to chuckle at how he got so impatient over something so small.

They walked into the building that was on the main floor and up to the reception desk.

"Hello, how may I help you two?" the red head woman asked them politely.

"I'm Randy Orton and this is my friend Bethany Sanders, our friend John Cena made an appointment for us with-"

"With Mr. Cameramen, of course! Just take a seat and I'll page Mr. Cameramen right away," the woman finished for them with a smile as she picked up the black phone and dialed for Mr. Cameraman.

Randy led Beth over to one of the seats and sat down. She leaned close to his ear as he tilted to hear and look at her.

"I guess I would have picked him no matter what?" she barely whispered to Randy.

"John loves you like a little sister. He would have left you to make this decision for yourself, but knowing that you needed the best lawyer that is around, he knew that this would be a lot smoother and less stressful for you," Randy whispered back, wrapping his right arm around her shoulders as she snuggled into him.

"Mr. Orton and Miss Sanders?" a male voice entered the office area.

Standing up, they both looked towards the tall mid to late 50 year old man. He average for weight and was wearing a nice gray suit with a blue tie. His facial features nice and warm as were his blue eyes. His light gray-ish to white hair made Bethany respect him at once.

'_Always respect your elders, Bethany. Because they earned it.'_ She thought of the words her father told her when she was young.

"Hello Mr. Cameramen, I'm Randy and this here is my good best friend Bethany Sanders," Randy introduced her to him after shaking hands.

She smiled and shook Mr. Cameramen's hand and said "Hello,"

"Would you two please follow me? I hear that this is somewhat urgent and distressing?" Mr. Cameramen stated and turned around, walking back into his large cozy office.

Randy let Beth walk in front of him since she was after all, a woman. The calm light blue walls made it seem the office was even bigger but it was just a trick of the eye. The oak wooden floors gave it character, as Bethany looked around the two huge bookshelves that were on the brink of busting with so many books jammed within the shelves.

She looked at the pine desk that Mr. Cameramen sat down at with two matching sitting chairs in front of it.

She sat down to the right as Randy took his seat on her left.

"Now, I am going to ask for the letter that you received last night I gather?" Mr. Cameramen asked her.

Getting the binder out, Bethany then handed him her letter. Mr. Cameramen pulled out his reading glasses and silently read it over and lightly scoffed at it.

"Disrespectful," he muttered angrily.

Randy swallowed and asked "Can you help us?"

Nathan Cameramen looked at the young couple before him. What he saw was something that shouldn't be ripped apart at the seams.

"I will help Miss Sanders in any way I can. From what I have heard from Mr. Cena, is that he will pay for the expenses and we'll not let you leave this country Miss Sanders," he told them both encouragingly.

Bethany nodded and said "My father passed away about four to five years ago. I can't honestly image him agreeing to something like this?"

"If your father did agree to this…arranged marriage, Miss Sanders then there is nothing that I can do legally. If he has not agreed and the other party is pushing for it, than I can help you. Now, they do force you to marry that is where _I_ can step in and halt it. No one should be forced into marriage," Mr. Cameramen told her sternly.

Randy nodded in agreement with this and looked over at Bethany who was silent and softly nodding too.

"What do we do now? If I remember correctly, Randy has a-"

"Bethany," Randy quickly interrupted her.

"Let me make this phone call to Mr. Myrtel and then we will discuss some more," Mr. Cameramen then said to them.

Lightly putting her hand into that of Randy's and squeezed his for support. Her stomach was in nervous and uneasy knots. She didn't know if she could eat after this.

Randy leaned over and whispered "I'm here, do not worry too much. A good tea should help, if you can drink it down,"

"Randy, I don't want to leave nor do I want to be forced into a marriage where I am going to be nothing but a damn robot," she snapped at him, getting the attention of her lawyer.

"Hello Mr. Myrtel? This is Mr. Cameramen, Miss Sanders Lawyer. I-" Began but went silent.

Bethany looked at her lawyer and squeezed Randy's hand, hard.

"Well if you could send him a message that her lawyer would like to speak with him as soon as possible that would great. Good day," Mr. Cameramen said, his politeness was laced with that of irritation.

He hung up and heavily sighed before stating "Mr. Myrtel was out to lunch. His secretary will inform him and will get to back to me as soon as he can. Now, onto what I dislike about my job,"

"And what might that be?" Randy asked him, removing his hand from Beth's before rubbing her back.

* * *

Ally was going through her notes on her two best friends. Her mind was going three times the speed of light but her stomach was slowly settling with the help of her iced green peppermint tea shake.

She was at her station in the back area of the arena, sitting a stool and trying to think of something to write. A tap on her right shoulder got her attention, since she was listening to her music on her Ipad.

"John, hey what's up?" she greeted him before he engulfed her into a hug.

"Just wondering how you are doing and have you heard from the love snakes yet?" he asked her softly, his arms wrapped around her small shoulders like two huge boa constrictors with a soft swaying motion.

"Thanks for the trip to Starbucks, my stomach has settled down somewhat and no I haven't but love snakes? You do realize"

"You're welcome. But I do know that he is married however, he's not in love with Sam. Hasn't been for months now," he interrupted her before gently kissing her right cheek.

Ally looked up at him in confusion. She saw how hooded his eyes were, soft and tender holding the beacon like a flame of truth on Randy and his marriage.

"How will they-?"

"Randy, Ally, will always love Bethany. It doesn't matter if he is married or not. The only major problem that I can see is when she gets with another man, another man that is not Randal Keith Orton," he interrupted her again, feeling a little bad for interrupting her.

"But she won't John. Have you noticed that she keeps extremely close to him now, in the cafeteria? That when some of the few single wrestlers try to talk to her, she backs out of the conversation, walks over to Randy and sit in his lap? Besides the fact that he seems to know something might be-"

"Randy told me that she was hurt when she and her father moved out to California when she was very young. What had happened, I do not know but I do know that she is hurt badly and deeply. She won't or wouldn't even let Randy come to her at times. Something happened, Ally and I quote _'you weren't there'_. Plus Randy also stated to me that she doesn't think she's quote, beautiful and stopped believing in it a long time ago," he interrupted her again for the third and final time.

Ally looked at him stunned. Sure she had known Bethany for nearly 5 years, they both started within the company just days apart but quickly grew as best friends. Just like Randy and John.

"Randy has been showing Beth a lot of things that he sees her as 'beautiful' and so far it has been working but, if and when she decides to start dating, Randy is not going to like it, nor will he let it go. I told him this on his wedding day and I am going to tell you this Ally.

You love someone else and you may think you have moved on from her, but you only grew more in love with that someone else. Trying to push away true love will never work, no matter how hard you try. Because, no matter what is going on around you, where you are in this vast world of ours, how you try to escape it or why that certain object reminds you of that person, you will always fall victim to true love.

"Randy will die knowing that he had married and fathered a child out of the wrong woman. Sam is alright, someone who I would only date but that's just me. Bethany Sanders will always be that one woman who got away from him and even now that she is back, I am betting he is regretting of ever marrying Sam," John explained truthfully to Ally.

Ally on the other hand was silently shocked. She was shocked by numerous reasons although, what shocked her, the most was how John perceived love. That he knew the difference between _falling_ in love and true love.

"May be we should help them by keeping them happy? You and I both know how Randy and Beth can get if and when their unhappy about something," she suggested to him.

"Great idea, but with what? Charities?" he said off the top of his head.

"Maybe, Beth always puts at least ten dollars or so after she has done her bills and such, into the Make-A-Wish and other charities at times," she informed him leaning against his chest.

"Hmm…we'll think of something for them," he said as then his cell phone beeped.

Getting it out of his pants pocket, he slid his thumb over the sensitive touch screen and saw that Randy had texted him.

"[Randy to John]: Just got back from the lawyer appointment, get Ally. We need to discuss this with you. Randy and Beth." John read out loud to Ally who nodded.

"Alright let's go Champ," she said, getting up, grabbing her iced green mint tea cup and started to walk away.

John soon enough walked right beside as they went to go see what had happened. When they walked to the bus that Beth bought, John reached out and knocked politely on the bus door.

"It's open Cena!" they both heard Randy yell.

"After you Ally," John politely told her, holding his right arm out for her.

Smiling at this, she walked up the steps and saw Randy sitting at the dining table and Bethany nowhere to be found.

"She's in the shower. That appointment really had her tensed," Randy told her, as if he could have read Ally's mind.

"Oh, that bad huh?" John asked him, walking over to his friend and sitting down next to him.

"Yeah that bad. My hand still hurts from the argument that her lawyer had with Mr. Myrtel. God, that man is the most…" Randy replied, getting irritated all over again.

"Randy?" they all heard from the bathroom.

Getting up and walking into the bathroom, knowing that Beth could be fully naked, he walked inside anyway.

John and Ally were a bit stunned that he didn't knock on the door.

"Is he always like that?" Ally softly asked him.

"No, but as I said earlier, nothing will keep that man from loving her," John whispered back as they had heard their friends softly talking in the bathroom before the shower was turned off and all was silence.

A few minutes later Beth walked out of the bathroom, her wet dark nearly black hair was slowly curling into little ringlets like Shrilly Temple. Her skin was a bit puffy from the hot water as it was somewhat lobster pink.

Her outfit after the appointment had changed into some gray shorts, a dark navy blue almost black tank top with an old baseball hat.

"Hey Beth," John greeted her first.

"Hey guys, sorry for not-"

"No, it's okay. We both understand," Ally lightly informed her with a soft smile.

Nodding and then sitting down on the couch across from the dining table, she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the back of it. Randy eyed her carefully.

John looked at him wondering if it would be wise to discuss about the appointment.

"The lawyer that we picked was Mr. Cameramen and he informed us that what her family is trying to do is to force her into an arranged marriage that her father signed long ago. Going against her rights as an American, Mr. Cameramen stated that what Mr. Myrtel and his clients are doing is wrong and that we will win this case," Randy softly summed up what had happened.

John had his mouth slightly opened in shock; Ally had gasped at this and looked over at her best friend.

"Bethany?" She asked her, wondering if she was alright.

Randy walked over to Beth, sat down and gently pulled her into his lap where she curled and molded against his body. She snuggled under his chin, trying to hide her face from their friends.

"Easy, it's okay. Shh," Randy whispered to her, gently rubbing up and down her back, soothing the emotions that were raging within her.

John and Ally then heard the softest of sobs and saw their friend's shoulder start to shake. Randy had to look up at the ceiling; his eyes were watering with tears of pain for what Bethany was going through.

"I…D-d-don't w-want to l-l-l-"

"Shh, we all know that, just breathe deeply. Try to regain your control on breathing deeply," Randy instructed her, looking down as he felt her struggle with hyperventilation from her crying.

John was out of his seat and walked over before crouching down. His hand softly rubbed on her left forearm, he didn't like to see anyone, including a woman, be at this point.

Slowly, and with a lot effort, Bethany had her breathing under control. She snuggled into Randy's body, closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Randy looked down at John, his eyes were begging, nearly pleading his friend to help them. It did not matter on what it was; he just hated to see Bethany like this.

Ally walked over, wrote something on her note pad and showed Randy.

"I will try to keep you both busy. Maybe a day out with just you two shopping or something would help?" was what she wrote to him.

He nodded in understanding as he tightened his arms around the sleeping Beth. Afraid that she might disappear before his eyes.

"We'll be here if you ever need us, Randy," John muttered to him, not wanting to wake up the woman that he loved with his soul in his arms.

"I just don't want her to suffer through this John. She's been through so much already-"

"I'm saying this as a friend, okay? You can't protect her forever. She will get hurt, whether it's by someone that she knows or someone that she dislikes. Unless you put her in a bubbled house until she-"

"Just stop. I'm putting her to bed," Randy cut him off, lifted Bethany up into his strong arms and walked down the hallway.

With the grace of an angel, he laid her body as tenderly as possible on their comfy California king sized bed. He pulled a blanket up to her stomach before leaning down and delicately pressed his lips to her forehead. He walked back into the living area and lay down on the opposite couch of John and Ally.

He had his fingers rubbing his face as a headache was approaching.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything Randy?" Ally asked, concerned about him.

"Yeah, that this fucking nightmare would go away," he grunted irritably.

"Didn't you or Beth say that this guy, Robert Alton, was working with us? In the company?" John curiously asked Randy who suddenly went still.

"Yes, he is," Randy softly replied, not wanting to alert John or Ally just yet.

Ally suddenly gasped and said "Robert Alton? As in, the new rude English man that Wade has taken quote unquote "Under his wing"?"

"Wait, that asshole is working here?" Randy asked her, sitting up staring at her with sudden interest now.

"Easy, I know how much you want to punch the fucker in the face, however I won't let you do that," John told him firmly.

"Fine but I'm going for a walk to cool off. Come find me if and when Beth wakes up," Randy stated and left before any of them could say anything more.

John blinked before looking over at Ally who just shook her head at him.

"Let him go. You know how his temper can get if and when provoked. Mostly when it comes to…Hey Beth, how are you feeling?" Ally began but stopped when she saw Bethany standing in the doorway.

"Where's Randy?" She asked either of them groggily.

John noticed how she swayed a bit and gently stood up to help steady her balance.

"He went for a walk," he told her, hoping that Randy would come back soon.

With a harsh "HEY!" that all three friends knew that voice, they all darted out of the bus and saw Randy was wrestling or scuffling around with Robert on the ground. Both men had each of their shirts in their fists as Randy swung his right hand down.

John, Ally and Beth all hurried off the bus and watched as Randy and Robert continued to fight with one another.

"You, son of a bitch! You are going to pay for ruining"

"Ruining your shirt is the least of my problems!" Randy snarled as people started to gather around them.

John didn't know how to intervene on this fight. He looked over at Triple H who didn't know what to do either. Somehow, after all of the scuffling and rolling about on the ground, Randy and Robert got up.

Randy looked fine, a bruised lip but that was it. Robert, however, looked far worse. His shirt was torn open, he had a swelling black left eye and his dark hair was messed up, seething at the Viper.

"Randy, stop!" Bethany yelled at him, pleading for him to not do this.

His steel gray blue eyes flickered over to her before settling back on Robert who suddenly "spread" tackled him in the mid section. A sickening thud could be heard when Randy's head bounced hard off the pavement.

Triple H having enough of this, marched up to Robert who was punching at place on Randy's body, gave one swing and dropped Robert like a sack of potatoes.

"Medic, get this shit for brains out of here. Randal, I want to see you in my office after you are looked over as well. Miss Sanders, do you know who this idiot of a moron is?" Hunter barked his orders.

"Yes, he's the one who is trying to force me into the arranged marriage my father agreed upon years ago. I just got back from my lawyers," she answered him at once.

Hunter looked at her, he knew that something was going on, his wife Stephanie told him that but didn't have the full details. The medical team got Robert on a gurney and wheeled him away as Randy slowly got to his feet. He was seeing the blue birds circle his head.

John and Ally were on either side of him as he swayed uneasily.

"If that asshole lays one hand on Bethany, I swear-" he began but stumbled forward, kneeling as he tried to breathe deeply.

"Randy, come on, man. Let's get you to the medical room so that you can see Hunter afterwards," John told him, putting the younger man's arm around his shoulders and helped Randy stand before walking off to the medical room.

Triple H motioned for Bethany to follow him into arena more. They walked in tense heavy silence when they came to his "Office". When they walked inside, she already saw that Stephanie and Shane were already there.

"Please sit down. I know that you didn't cause this fight but, I have to do something," Triple H instructed her, walking over to his chair and sitting down.

"If you want me to go away-?"

"No, no. That won't solve anything and I think the audience would be upset if I did that. The last time you were on TV, many people were curious on who you are and what your purpose is with Randy," He interrupted her.

"Oh. Well what are you going to do with me?" she asked him uneasily.

"For now," Shane interjected. "We need all the information on what is going on with you and Mr. Alton. Do you have a lawyer"

"Yes, Mr. Cameramen. I just got back from seeing him when this fight broke out. However, what are you going to do with Randy? You can't find him, please," she cut him off, pleading to them that it would be wrong to do so. Moreover, she didn't want the media to know about this.

"If he was the one who hit first, then we have no choice, Bethany. We understand that he just got back from his three months off for doing drugs, however, someone needs to get punished here," Stephanie sternly told her.

Bethany looked down at her lap, she didn't want Randy to get into more trouble. Hell she swore to herself that she would do anything in her power not let him be fired from the company, so far that hasn't been going so well.

A soft knock on the closed door got their attention as Shane opened it. He stepped aside as the person walked in.

"Just the man that we were discussing," Triple H stated, not too pleased at all, as Randy looked beat up.

"You have to hear me out Hunter," he said, not really looking at Bethany at that moment.

"I'm waiting Randy," he grumbled, ready to listen even though he was quite livid.

Slowly sitting down in the open chair, Randy began his side of the story and handed over a CD containing the evidence that matched to it.

In another room, far away from the office rooms, a young man smirking evilly was texting to his mother.

"[Robert to his mom]: Stage one complete. Will begin stage two."

He hit send chuckling low and evilly to himself.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:**_

**Okay everyone, I have to tell you something before you start reading the chapter, without some exceptions like the arranged marriage part, this chapter is almost based on my personal demons and/or memories. I twisted them a bit to fit the story, however please do not try this. I do not encourage anyone to sexually assault anyone or anything wrong like that.**

**Since it is based somewhat on my past, I have changed some names to the real people that I have interacted with. Even though that they **_**do not deserve it**_**, I am doing it anyway. **

**Please review when you're finished, thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 10.**_

Slamming the bathroom door with hot iron rage, Bethany wanted to throw something. She wanted to let this burning ball of growing anger out, however she did not know how to do so.

The bus door opened when he heard her screaming through her anger and frustration. Shock held Randy back, his wide eyes glanced around the bus. The dining table was over flowing with bouquet of flowers, cards, chocolate box hearts, and a few letters from none other than Robert Alton or so they assumed.

There was a floral type kind of smell that hung in the air, as Randy then saw the bed move. Walking to the back, he saw Bethany getting out of her ring outfit; almost like her black one but it was royal blue.

"Want me to join you on your jogging run?" Randy asked her, wondering what he could do to help.

Over the last month and half, Robert harassed Bethany not in person but through gifts, cards, and other things. The only thing that she could not prove was that he sent it. The cards, the flower cards or the Chocolate heart boxes were never signed, so she did not know who was sending them.

"Randy, I want all of this gone. I do not care anymore. I want my life back and this is just making things worse for me," she pleaded to him, tears swelling up in her dark brown eyes with distressed eyebrows.

He knew what he had to do. He would not stand someone doing this to her, so he nodded in understanding. He walked down the hallway, over to the front of the bus, down the steps before disappearing from sight.

A few minutes later, Randy was already in the driver's seat, started up the bus and drove off.

"Bethany, the next city is going to be some hours away but want to tell me what you're feeling now?" he asked her, hoping that she would open up to him.

"That I wish my father was alive," she replied honestly to him.

Slowly the bus down a bit, he glanced up in the long narrow review mirror and at her image on the couch. He also took noticed that all of the flowers, cards and chocolate boxes were in a trash bag tied up.

"What do you mean, baby?" he softly asked, she never talked about him unless she had to with her lawyer but that was about it.

"I mean, that he would have stopped my aunt and third cousin, I guess? From going through with this arranged marriage. My aunt was afraid of him because he knew something that even to this very day," she explained to Randy, her eyes were fixed on the carpet.

Randy's cell phone then began to ring as they ignored it, since Randy and Beth did not want to talk right now to anyone except each other.

"Sweetheart, are you telling me that this is your third cousin that is trying to-"

"Why do you think I am so much against this? When in the hell did this start coming back into the light? I mean, it has been what? Over a thousand years since family members were marrying certain members of their family. What are we in? The Dark ages or what?" She cut off heatedly.

Randy felt sick to his stomach and pity towards her.

"Where are we going to next?" she asked him, wanting to change the subject.

"Uh I don't know yet. It's in my cell phone," he replied looking at the road.

She walked steadily towards his cell phone and then slid her thumb over the screen. She ignored the calls and then looked through his daily planner and saw where the next city was.

"Albany, Georgia is a long drive Randy," she stated before his phone started to ring.

She read who was calling him and swallowed. She knew that he was still having problems with his wife. Bethany did not have to be a genius to figure out the loud arguments whenever she called.

"Hit Ignore," Randy told Beth as she did what she was told.

"Okay, do you just want me to turn it off?" she asked him, looking at some text messages popping up from John.

"Please," he replied glancing up in the mirror.

She shrugged and turned off his cell phone before she laid against the couch.

"Randy?" she softly asked him, she almost sounded like that of a small child.

"Yeah?" he said, his concern eyes glanced up at her before looking back down at the road.

"What is going on with you and your wife?" she asked him, her arms were on the arm of the couch and looking out at the road too.

Randy slowed the bus down since the light had turned red. He was hoping that Beth would never ask him this. He did not know how to explain this one, where he felt like an ass to his wife because he knew, a little late in life but, that he had married and fathered with the wrong woman.

Bethany watched him for a bit, she could easily see the panic in his eyes as he heavily sighed.

"Just stuff that is annoying," he replied to her, his eyes fixed onto the busy road.

"Like what?" she pried some more information out of him.

"Beth, I can't talk about it," he forced through his teeth.

"Yes you can. It is not just going to go away on its own Randy. Just tell me what is going on so I can at least help you with some of it?" she retorted back, her irritation flaring up.

Glaring over at her, he then snapped "Then why don't you talk to me about what happened in California when you moved there when you were young? Explain to me what the meaning behind 'you weren't there' _truly is_?"

Shock washed over her as she stilled. Her brain dug up the images from that time as she swallowed hard. She wanted to forget them. Truly, she did however, and to this very day, they still haunted her like the plague.

Randy noticed how pale she got before looking back at the road, just in time to see the light turn green. Heavy silence filled the bus as neither one did not want to discuss what was really bothering them.

Bethany stayed on the couch. She could not move from it, even if she wanted to. Her mind was a total mess, thoughts and ideas crashed head on with one another as her emotions were dead.

Almost as if she was ashamed of whom she was, her pale hazel brown eyes looked down at the floor, bowing her head and hiding behind the couch as she slowly laid on it.

Her knees were tucked up near her chest, curly her body into a tight ball, she closed her eyes and prayed silently. She had no tears to cry, she did not know if she had any to cry for.

The heavy emotion of lost weighed upon her like that of world wanting to crush her.

Randy did not know what had happened to her; she prayed that he did not want to know however, she was wrong. He wanted to be able to help her, like any true friend would, but would he understand just how damaged she truly was.

His eyes flickered up to the mirror and noticed that Beth was not up front anymore. He did not mean to snap at her, just that he wanted to know the root of her problem but also could not answer her question because it would reveal too many things that he had for her.

Heavily sighing and cussing within his mind, he drove the bus safely onto the free way and headed towards the next stop within their job. The hours seemed to tick by slowly and the more he had time to himself, the more he felt like a complete and utter asshole.

Looking at the latest Germin Nuvi GPS he saw that they only had about over a nine hundred miles to go. His eyes were starting get sleepy and his body wanted some sleep.

"When we moved out to California, I felt like I had lost my best friend. My dad and I had argued and fought the whole plane trip there. I wanted to go back to St. Louis; I wanted to be with my friend that I had supposedly 'married', where he would always protect me from his crazy cousins and felt loved by his family," He barely heard her tendered voice after he jumped a bit.

The sadness engulfed his enter soul. He did not realize that she had laid down on the couch but he glanced up at the mirror and saw no one, however he knew that she was there.

It almost mirrored how their life was with one another. Always there but never seen. It was odd.

"When that Wednesday came, I had to switch schools and wear a uniform. I fought my dad on wanting to wear my jeans that I just got and he said that it was against dress code but I ignored him anyway. I packed my jeans in my backpack and went to school. In the girls bathroom I changed out of my uniform, which I ripped it up and dumped it into the toilet, watching it flushed down the drain.

I walked to my class; I was wearing my new sparkled blue shirt with my jeans and tennis shoes. I was not going to let the school tell me what I could and could not do, however it would be a losing battle by the time I got into Junior high.

"Anyway, I walked in when the teacher was in a middle of her morning lecture on what was going to happen for that day. Everyone looked at me as if I was the weird one. I didn't really take it to heart until the teacher saw my slip as I was the new student," Bethany began to tell her story, finally opening up to him.

Randy had to chuckle at her fierce rebellious streak against the school and its dress code policy. He would have done the same exact thing. He did not miss the under tone sadness, it only gripped more at his guilty heart.

"One of the boys pointed and started to laugh at me. His hair was like that of Nick Carter's from the Backstreet Boys. Parted right down the middle and ironically enough he had bright blonde hair with blue eyes. I blushed because I did not understand why he was laughing; just that he gave me more add attention to what I already had.

The teacher asked me where my uniform was when she got my name. I told her that it was probably at the sewage plant by now which made her upset and everyone else laughing at me. I told her the truth, it was not a lie but she phoned the office and I was to go there to get a new one. Therefore, I did.

"They gave me a new one which I had to change in the nurse's office where there was no toilet. I ripped it up again and this time put it in the trashcan and stepped back out with my normal outfit. The vice principal stepped out because I was arguing with them, loudly, that I was not going to change out of my outfit. I thought it was stupid and voiced it to them. Then when I was in the office of the Vice Principal, he asked me what the real reason behind it was.

I started to name of my rights to him. He was stunned; I mean how would you react to a little 5 year old naming certain parts of the Constitution to you? I was livid and I wanted to go home. So I thought of anything to go home, meaning to go back to St. Louis. So the Vice Principal called my dad up, stating that I was a 'problem' at school and needed to be there to help them," she explained, she knew it was not what Randy needed to hear, it was only the beginning of what had gone on during her time within California.

Randy saw that they had traveled nearly three hundred miles and decided to call it night; however he did not want Beth to stop talking. He had finally had her opening up to him about her past. If he stopped now, he would break whatever spell she had on her that made her open up in the beginning.

"When my dad got there, things only got worse. I knew I was in trouble, but I did not care. I wanted to go back and felt betrayed by him. Therefore, when he was in that office I said something that I regret to this very day. I did not know what was going on when I was young, that much I will admit, but I did not mean to say that I had hated my own father and wished that he was gone.

The Principal, Principal Alicia McDonald, came in when I started to scream, not yell loudly but truly scream my distress to them. She looked at me as I was on the verge of crying. She in many ways, reminded me of your mother Randy. She was not tall; in fact she was just around the same height as your mom. She had blonde hair instead of brown but her green blue eyes calmed me whenever I was being difficult during my grade school years.

"She told my dad to take me home, I was not suspended but a day to just get the emotions out of me was a wise choice. I stayed in my bedroom nearly all day that day. When I went to school the next day, within my damn school uniform, the principal called me to her office and we talked, well she more than me. She set up a system where two days out of the week, it was casual clothes and always had something to keep me busy when I was alone during recess.

The kids after the first day of meeting me, started to call me crazy. Crazy Bethy was what they called me. I hated it and voiced it, as I did with my dad and the others in the vice principal's office. It shut everyone up when I screamed at them.

"Principal Alicia quickly came to that classroom when I ran out of it. She was not pleased with that class and so she decided to put something together. I guess it was the first of many other teachers that were slowly starting to do it, you know to make everyone see how much bullying hurts people. She hurried after me, as I was in the girl's bathroom once again, ripping up my uniform and flushing it down the drain.

When I walked back out, in my normal clothes this time it was my favorite dress that I had on when I last saw you, that she slowly came up to me. She noticed that I was already crying and mumbling your name out when she gently took my hand. I didn't mean to hit her, just that she frightened me. She knew that I didn't mean it, so she decided to give me a pass on it.

"Principal McDonald took me into her arms as I sobbed into her embrace. I held onto her so tightly that I felt my arms would break. The other teachers, who by that point of time had heard about me, came slowly out of their classrooms to see what they could do to help. I slowly became aware of how much that damn office would be my second home, because Principal McDonald took me back to her office.

For that whole day, I stayed in there. My dad came in after the school day was finished and I was sent outside for them to talk. I was then approached by that little boy with the blonde hair and blue eyes. If I wasn't that upset, I would say that he was cute but when he started to pick on me, calling me Crazy Bethy and how stupid my dress looked, I finally snapped.

"I had balled up my tiny fist and just punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground as I was livid. It was an insult to injury kind of thing. How dare he say that it was stupid, when it held a good sad memory? A couple of the office workers came around to see what had gone on and went scurrying back to get my dad and Principal McDonald because I was just punching away at the boy. His friends had ran away when I punched him.

I felt myself being picked up and carried away as I thrashed around in the arms of my father. Screaming, yelling, I was livid and that was the last straw for me. Principal McDonald had no choice but to give me a week of suspension and to have me write a letter to the boy. In addition, I was not the only one who was in trouble. That damn boy had to write a letter in return but that was it.

"From then on I had no one as a friend. No one wanted to be friends with me after that. Sure the other kids still quietly picked on me but they made sure that a teacher was around or they snickered and looked at me but that was it. I made my friends with the teachers, even with the librarian because no one went there unless they had to. The staff suddenly understood that I was just normal, not crazy just hurting badly because it was my first memorable move that hurt but it was only the beginning of many hurts to come," She finished telling him, slowly getting up from her curled ball and walking back to the bedroom.

Randy had drove nearly all the way to the next city, only 50 miles out of it but it was a lot closer than before. He did not move from the driver's seat when she had finished her tale. A tale, that she had put it, many of hurts to come.

He turned around to see that she was already in bed. His soul reached out to her, wanting to erase what had happened long ago, but he couldn't.

Very slowly Randy stood up and walked to the back of the bus. His respect for the one woman that he loved until his last dying breath, that had gone through so much when they were kids and yet to go through hell and back again many times, grew more for her.

He got out of his ring gear, got into his boxers and slid into bed as he wondered what to do now. His arms, on their own accord, wrapped around her body, that she was facing away from him. He pulled her tightly into his chest and tightened his hold on her.

Bethany turned around before she snuggled into his warm chest, nudging him under his chin before relaxing. That had drained her emotionally. She had to relive her biggest regret that she ever did to her dad when she was a kid.

His lips tenderly pressed against her forehead as he closed his eyes and wrapped his right leg around her hip, keeping her safely tucked up against his body as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Randy, can we just go?" Bethany whined to him, she was pacing up and down within the bus as he was still getting ready.

They had a radio interview to do and Beth was growing impatient by the second.

"Yes, we can go now," he said walking out of their bedroom and towards the front of their bus.

She smiled at him before taking the big large black plastic bag with them. He didn't know that was coming with otherwise he would have taken it from her but, she put it in the back of his rental car and got in the passenger seat.

"Where are those going? The dump?" he asked her curiously.

"Huh? No. The local children's hospital. Since I'm Diva now, Vince wants me in the Make-A-Wish foundation program and already some of the kids are asking for me, so I thought I would give the flowers to them. To make the families happy when I leave," She replied getting her seatbelt on and leaning back into the seat, closing her eyes.

What she did not see was a shocked Randy.

'_She gives out so much love and care that if she had not told me that story last night, I would never had thought that she walked through hell.'_ He thought to himself.

He started the car up and drove off; he turned the radio on to a station they both liked. Both were silent; one was comfortable with herself, as the other was pondering on what to do to open her up more on her past.

They got to the radio station in record time, got out of the car and walked into the building. Bethany looked around, wondering where to go as Randy took the lead.

He walked them to small cramped office radio area as Beth took hold of his hand. He glanced down at her and saw that she was a bit panicked.

"You okay?" he whispered to her, pushing her in front of him as she just nodded.

"Liar," he teased her, rubbing her back.

"Fine, I don't like closed spaces," she muttered to him.

"You can easily sit on my lap again," he told her, waiting outside of the room since he saw the red neon light that said "ON AIR".

"Thank you, Randy," she uttered to him.

A warm smile tugged at his lips as he wrapped his arms around her body and held her there. Last night he learned that no matter how far apart they were, he knew that she would always keep him in her thoughts.

Swaying a little with her, he hummed softly in her hair near her left ear as it calmed her down some more.

The light next to them was turned off and the door opened to reveal a middle-aged man.

"Ah, you two must be Randy Orton and Bethany Sanders?" he said happily, not missing how Randy held her to him.

"Yes we are," Randy replied bringing out his right hand to shake.

"I'm Jerry, nice to meet you both, please come in and get settled," Jerry replied, stepping aside for them.

Randy gently pushed Bethany inside as she looked at all the electronic stuff that went into being a radio show or station. Even though she has been to a couple of radio interviews, it still amazed her on what works and such that the listeners don't see.

Randy sat down first before gently pulling her to sit right in the middle of his lap. He slowly breathed in and out before his breathing was back to normal.

"What we're going to be talking about, Mr. Orton is who Bethany is in the ring, if that's alright with Miss Sanders?" another middle-aged man explained to them.

"That's fine, Greg. We'll tell you if and when you or your co-workers have stepped over the line," Randy replied wrapping his right arm around Bethany as he knew Greg from past radio interviews.

Bethany leaned into Randy and sighed. She did not mind these but they were boring at times.

"You alright?" he whispered in her hair.

"Just tired," she replied back, nudging his neck.

"Was it because we stayed up so late last?" he lightly touched the subject with her.

"Maybe but I know that I'm going to bed ear-"

"We can't. We have a house show to do and Vince wants you at ring side but to get involved in the match, so that I can win," he barely muttered into her ear so that no one within the cramped office space could hear them.

Grumbling and nearly slamming into his chest, Bethany closed her eyes while Randy chuckled lightly. After her story from last night, he knew that rebellious side of her was still there, just dormant and ready to spring into action whenever it woke up.

"We're almost ready you two," Greg informed them, walking back into the radio office with some papers.

"Thank you Greg," Randy replied to him.

"So what are we going to be talking about?" Bethany asked wanting a head's up on the subject so that she could prepare herself.

Greg looked up and replied "How you know Randy, when you two first met up, why he risked his career for you and where this new storyline of yours will go,"

Bethany glanced up at her best friend and swallowed.

"Haven't we already covered this?" Randy asked him, confused.

"Yes but, the director doesn't want me to-"

"So?" Bethany began as Randy saw that rebellious side wake up. "Do what you think is right for the radio station, to your listeners. Because the fans do not want to listen to something that is old. Give them something fresh and to talk about for weeks to come. So come on, let's do something different for once,"

He couldn't help it. Randy couldn't get that damn proud smirk off his face when Greg looked over at him, wondering if he was against her idea.

"Alright. We'll do something different but, do not blame me if a subject is sensitive to either one of you," Greg slowly replied with a nod, throwing away the papers in the recycling bin.

"We go on the air in about ten minutes," Jerry informed them all when he walked into the room.

"We're going to be mixing it up and flying off the handle Jerry," Greg informed him.

Jerry looked at Bethany after he glanced at Randy. He nodded and smiled.

"Alright," he told them smiling.

As the rest of the five minutes were ticked by, Bethany was getting nervous.

"Hello and welcome to 94.4 KTM we have not only the Viper, Randy Orton but also his Viperess, Bethany Sanders. Welcome! How are you two doing?" Jerry started off, introducing the two to their listeners.

"Great, Jerry, we're both great," Randy said as Bethany quickly got some headphones.

"Thank you for having us both here," Bethany shyly replied into the microphone.

Jerry gave her the 'thumbs up' and said "You're most welcome. We have heard that there will be a house show for WWE?"

"Yes, so come and join us tonight. We won't bite, much," Randy said with a smirk.

Bethany giggled at him, she couldn't help it.

"Oh boy. So let me ask you two," Greg began. "We know how you two met up and how Randy saved you Beth, but how are you two when the cameras are not rolling?"

Glancing at one another, Randy then replied "Just normal people. We're best long time friends. I mean, I have known Bethany since I was very young so I'm just myself whenever I'm with or around her,"

"And Bethany what are you-?"

"The same kind of answer but I like to tease Randy to the point where he becomes his character. I don't know how many times I had to run off of our bus, dodging and ducking to get away from him," she said giggling because it was true.

"So you're the prankster of the two?" Jerry asked her.

"No, Jerry. We both like to prank on one another and have fun while doing it, it's just that Beth gets away with most of it," Randy answered smiling.

"May I ask you two," Greg started not looking too happy about something. "Is it true Bethany, that you're engaged?"

Suddenly everything turned dark. It might have been how the lightening was, but Bethany felt the room was cold and she shivered a bit.

"What do you mean?" Randy countered back, curious to know how he knew that.

"There is a co-worker of yours, within the company that has been going around stating that he is engaged to Bethany Sanders. Is it true?" Greg pressed them.

Randy felt Bethany lean into him, she always did this when she did not like something.

Heavily sighing and looking down at her, Randy had no choice but to say "Yes it is true,"

Greg and Jerry both gasped at this and then both of them asked "But why are there lawyers involved?"

"Because, Robert Alton is forcing me into the arranged marriage that my father set up long ago. I do not have to accept the arranged marriage if I do not want to. It goes against my rights as an American since Robert and our Aunt are from England," Bethany stated to them and to whoever was listening to their radio station.

"So let me get this straight, this cousin of yours-?" Greg began but was interrupted by Beth.

"Third cousin. Plus, I would never date anyone within my family that is blood. It's just wrong and too medieval thinking," she looked at him with a plea in her eyes.

"So he's trying to get you to marry him, force you into the marriage to get what out of it?" Greg finished confused.

"We do not know, Greg and Jerry, but what I do know is that Bethany has a lawyer, she _is_ fighting this fucking prick and she will _not_ be forced into this," Randy answered for her whose temper was slowly rising.

"So the whole company is behind her?" Jerry asked innocently.

"Well yeah. Vince has known her for four to five years now and would help her out with anything. It doesn't mean that it will affect the storyline that we have going, just that this is a personal issue that suddenly crept up on us all. And her friends and family; my family, will be there to help her and support her whenever she needs to take a step back and let her emotions go.

She's a brave rebellious beautiful woman and I do not want to see her hurt, however I know that I cannot protect her forever," Randy said passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist and gently kissing her cheek.

"Alright we'll be right back with the Viper, Randy Orton and his Viperess, Bethany Sanders," Greg stated into the microphone and was off the air within thirty seconds.

"We're sorry that you're going through this, Bethany. No one should be forced into anything if they do not want to," Jerry told them, feeling sorry for her.

"Thank you but, I don't know how to face him now," She half said to both Greg and Jerry and then to Randy.

"We'll face him whenever your court date is set. Right now, it's just getting the documents of the arranged marriage and also some other things," Randy replied, snuggling into her to make her feel better.

She took off her headphones and stood up.

"Where's the bathroom?" She politely asked the men in the room.

"Down the hallway and to your left," Greg replied as he watched her walk out of the room.

"Randy?" he asked when the door closed. "Is there anything that we can to do to help?"

"Uh…I don't know. I've never been asked this question," he said trying to figure out something.

"How about we donate to whatever charity funds to her?" Jerry suggested.

"She wouldn't like that. She would accept it but she would give that away. The prick has been harassing her by buying her flowers, she's going to give the flowers and such to the local children's hospital since she's in the Make-A-Wish foundation. She's walking through hell but she's not letting this asshole get to her in some ways," Randy countered back.

"In the next segment, is it alright that we talk about the fight that you two had with each other?" Greg asked him, not wanting to piss Randy off.

"Me with Bethany?" Randy asked him, confused.

"No, you and Robert. It has been all over the internet and I was just curious if we could get to the bottom of what the fans are asking about it?" Greg said, watching for any sign of refusal.

"Yeah, I don't mind, just how in the hell did that get online?" he said, pondering on who would record it.

"Okay. Then we will go into as to who has been posting and telling the world on this," Jerry informed him as he slowly nodded.

The door opened again, Bethany looked a bit happier but all three men saw the hard gleam in her brown eyes. Randy stood up and walked over to her, something was wrong.

"You okay?" he asked her, making her forget Greg and Jerry.

"How does he know that I'm here?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"What do you mean baby doll?" Randy asked, worry was licking the insides of his heart.

"Robert is here, Randy," she told him, that hard gleam flared up.

Shocked, Randy swallowed tried to think of something. Her question was repeated in his mind _'how did he know that she was here?'_

"Do we need to call the police to get him off of the premises?" Jerry asked them, worried for Bethany's safety.

"We don't have harassment or restraining order against him. We're still just trying to get the paper work in order so we can face this asshole in court," Randy said, he was seething.

Jerry had already picked up the personal office phone and was already on the phone with the local police. Greg was making sure that the audience was listening a bit longer to music so that they could get Randy to calm down and also get Robert out of here.

When Greg looked up, he was a bit stunned to see Bethany the one who was hugging Randy, instead of Randy hugging her.

"Just sit down Randy, please?" she asked him, still standing in his way.

"No way, I won't"

"You have no choice but to do so. Unless you want another find?" she cut him off sternly.

Grinding his teeth and closing his eyes, Randy breathed through his nose as he started to calm down. He didn't like this, he didn't like how much power Robert had over this entire situation.

He sat down hard, on the office chair and pulled out his cell phone. He turned it on and was flooded with text messages, missed phone calls and other things but the one that he needed to get in contact had already left four messages to him.

He pressed the dial button, too upset to text message and waited.

"Hey," he began but listened.

"No, I'm at the Radio station with Beth but John, he's here. Robert Alton is here," he said after a few seconds.

Bethany watched him carefully. If she had her back turned to him, he would slither away, she was not taking that chance with him, mostly when he was this upset.

"She's standing right in front of me. I'm not going anywhere Beth," He told them both.

"I know," She replied but still stood in front of him.

"The police are already coming here, but what else can I do? Call her lawyer? Report a harassment charge against this fucker? John I need some advice," Randy suddenly raised his voice.

Beth then sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. He wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her closer to him, from a far it looked like he was sad but he was only listening to his best friend.

"Alright. Yeah I can do that. You almost sound like Beth," he told John.

Bethany looked up at Randy but softly kissed his throat. She wanted him to stay put, not get into any more trouble. He hummed at her kiss, he listened to his friends and leaned back into the office.

"Yeah, okay. See you in a bit," he said and hanging up.

The rocking motion that he made him calm, his mind was dull though if something else happened, he knew his anger would flare up again.

"What did John have to say?" Beth asked him, nudging his neck.

"That he would be here soon. And to listen to whatever you have to say on keeping me out of trouble. And also to call your lawyer," he ticked off what he remembered.

"Will you ever stay out of trouble Randy?" she teased him, his eyes fixed on hers.

"Just you wait Viperess. When we get into that ring later on tonight, I will show you how much trouble I can be," he teased her back, becoming the Viper for her.

"Ooh I am so frightened, someone save me quick before I get a RKO!" she replied but did not leave her spot.

Jerry and Greg were watching the two the entire time. They knew that something was going on between the two wrestlers, whether if it was romantic or just pure friendship, they were like magnets sticking to one another until something or someone wanted to pull them apart.

"We have to go back on air, we can't stall any longer," Greg said, knowing that he hated to this to them.

Bethany nodded to him before turning around and putting her headphones on. Randy reluctantly did the same thing.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen! The Viper, Randy Orton and his Viperess, Bethany Sanders, are still with us. Now Randy," Jerry began looking directly at him. "Since this subject is very sensitive for the both of you, can you answer some questions that the fans are asking?"

"Well it depends on what the question is, Jerry," he replied to him, resting his chin on Beth's right shoulder.

"Good counter. So, here is one question that many people are asking about. Was Randy Orton really in this fight with this WWE crew staff?" Jerry said, looking up from the piece of paper.

"Yes. I was in that fight with Robert Alton even though I got the find, I was not the one who started it. You see, I was already quite livid to find out that he was forcing my best friend into this absurd marriage. So to cool off, I went for a walk. Little did I know that I would be getting into a fight with Robert. How dare he try to force someone into doing something that he or she does not want?" Randy expressed, his anger about that fight had long since left him but the memory was still strong non-the-less.

"Next question Randy, are you and Bethany secretly dating one another even though that you, are married and have a family?" Jerry asked him next.

"What?" Bethany asked, looking up at Jerry.

"No, we are not dating one another in secret. She is my best friend since I have known her since I was just my daughter's age. I think my wife would get upset if I did that," Randy lied, Bethany sighed and lightly elbowed him in the stomach.

"If you are not secretly meeting one another, do you love each other? As in true love?" Jerry asked rolling his own eyes at this stupid double question.

"Do I love Bethany? As a best true friend," he stated looking down at the floor.

"If you were on a deserted island, who would you pick, your wife and kid or Bethany Sanders? And why?" Jerry asked, shaking his head.

"No offense, Jerry, but why do the fans want to know that? Of course Randy will pick his _wifey_ and kid, it's a no brainer on that one," Bethany answered before Randy could.

Moving her headphones from her right ear Randy then whispered "Yes but I would also pick _you_ too. Just because we're having some problems doesn't mean that I don't _love you_,"

She twisted around and looked up at him shocked. Her mouth was slightly parted, her face flushed a bit though, she realized in that moment that something was going on with his wife and it _did_ involved her in some way.

"Alright last one guys and I promise no more questions for today," Jerry said, hoping to get his guests attention again.

Randy nodded but his eyes were fixed onto the woman that was in his lap.

"If Bethany has no other choice to marry, whether if the Law does help, how much it would hurt Randy? How would you cope when Bethany would not be there anymore?" Jerry asked the last question after he had marked out the others with his pen.

Those two questions made Randy's heart thump wildly in his throat. It was dead silence. He couldn't answer those questions. He just couldn't.

"Randy, Beth?" Greg asked, trying to get them to talk.

"I think I would die inside," Bethany softly answered from her point, knowing that Randy would almost be in the same boat.

"May I ask, why?" Jerry asked her, seeing how Randy was refusing to answer.

"Randy is all I have left of family. My mother died during childbirth of me and my father, god rest their souls, raised me without my mom and his wife until I was 18. My road has not been a secure one but, I always knew that Randy was there, if and when I needed a friend. If he or I were suddenly ripped out of each other life… it would kill us both from the inside," she explained to the world, hoping that would be it.

"From the small taste that we got during the commercial break, Greg and I can see how close you two really are with one another. Of course people will always ponder what is going on behind the scenes but, I am sorry if the questions have upset either one of you," Jerry stated truthfully.

"Thank you for having us here, Jerry," Randy finally said to him.

"Do not forget that WWE House Show is here tonight, buy some tickets and head to the arena," Greg quickly said before they went off the air.

Bethany looked up at Randy who took off his headphones and leaned back in the office chair, closing his eyes. Very suddenly, it was like magic almost, she saw just how old he looked. Sure, at times Randy looked young, not the age of 24 or 25 but, he still looked young. With his tanning, his skinned looked aged, worn, and been through many battles. Lines were showing near his eyes, his forehead, around that smart mouth of his.

"Is there something on my face Bethy?" he grunted to her, still having his eyes closed.

"Yeah, age lines," she replied as that made him open his eyes.

"Honey, I'm not young anymore and-"

"And tanning has aged your looks. Not saying that it's bad, just you look old," she interrupted him.

He just stared at her. He knew that she was just being honest with him although he felt older then he should.

"Uh thanks again Bethany, Randy, for coming to our radio station," Jerry interrupted them, knowing it was ill timing but he had to do his job.

"No problem man, just is the guy gone?" Randy asked him, holding Bethany in his lap.

"I just checked and after a fight and a struggle, the policemen got Mr. Alton out the building and heading towards the police station. Oh and Mr. Cena is here," Greg said walking into the room as Bethany got up and pulled Randy to his feet.

"Ooh when am I going to go back on Vacation?" he complained to her.

"In a few years or do you want to A) quit or get fired from the company? B) Go into retirement or C) get injured so you can get some time off?" she ticked off to him, not liking any of them at all.

"Or D) Suck it up and move forward," John's voice entered their conversation.

"I'll take D," Bethany stated smiling at John who smirked.

"Yeah you would," Randy grumbled at them.

"Ooh somebody is grumpy. Do we need to stop at Arby's John to get our kid some food?" Bethany teased both of them, mostly that of Randy.

John was a bit stunned but smiled and said "Yeah I do believe that we too babe,"

"John," Randy warned him before walking down the hallway and into the lobby.

"Uh, is everything alright Bethany?" John asked her, his teasing and joking were gone.

"He's upset that some of the fans had asked him a very hard and difficult but also realistic question," She replied looking the way that the Viper had gone.

"He's afraid…no terrified that you will be ripped out of his life again?" John asked, knowing that it would not be good for his friend.

"Yes however, how can you convince someone that you will stay within their life no matter how far apart you are?" she said in a mature manner.

John just shrugged his shoulders; he did not know the answer to that as he was reminded of how mature Bethany was. Sure, she loved to have fun, who does not? Nevertheless, after a while she would go back to work, feeding off that Adrenaline rush or high to get her through the next hours.

"Maybe a discussion is in order?" John suggested to her, hoping that it would give her some idea.

"Maybe. Come on, if we're standing around here, I don't want to know what he is up too," She said before walking away.

They all left the radio station after they had a quick talk with the police. Randy drove them to a nearby Arby's as they got their food.

"Randy, a simple reminder dude, you and Bethany have a Photo shoot in a couple of hours," John lightly told him as they ate outside of the car, Bethany had the trunk popped open and was eating her lunch.

Randy groaned and looked upward at the sky.

Both friends of his just remained silent, they knew that he was ticking slowly away. The more that they reminded him of certain things, the more he was ready to go off like a bomb. John and Beth did not want that to happen, but maybe it would get some steam off his chest.

"How are you and Ally coming along?" Bethany asked John as he suddenly spat out his mouthful of pop and coughed heavily to clear his throat.

"Why don't you kill him, Beth?" Randy teased but gently rubbed John's back.

"Ha, ha," She replied as she watched John.

"I'm fine…," he began, before coughing hard and then looking up at her. "How do you know that Ally and I are a couple?"

"Oh just that I've seen you two hug and want to go for a kiss but stop before you give her a kiss on the cheek, with a smile that I have seen only for your special girl," Bethany explained to him sweetly.

It was true, too. She had seen them come and go on dates with one another after John's public divorce with his sweetheart from high school.

"Oh. Well uh…I want to go that step just that I don't know how," He quietly said, looking down at the ground like a lost little boy.

"Just go for it. I bet she has already thought of it long before you have," she told taking a drink of her pop.

John quickly looked up at her and asked, "She did?"

Randy started to chuckle and intervened with "Most women would already think about kissing on the second date, remember old timer?"

"Hey, I am not that old and I simply forgot," John countered back, making Bethany laugh.

"Yes she probably already had thought of it. And John, you and Viper boy _are_ old," she told them smiling.

"Hey, look whose talking baby doll," Randy countered back, looking up and down at her.

"But I do not look like my age, where you two certainly do with certain angles and lighting," she replied, smiling at this victory.

"Viperess, remember what I said in the radio station? Just wait until we get in the ring and I'll show you whose old," Randy declared to her.

"Alright, Viper you're on," she accepted his challenge and smirked at him.

"You two," John said and left it at that.

"What about us?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, just that you two are more alike than anyone seems to think. And even though the phrase 'opposites attract' come to my mind, I think everyone sees it and want to know more,"

"More what? Randy and I are just friends, nothing more than the meaning unless you don't know it?"

"Bethy, calm down. The fans just want to know what goes on when the cameras aren't-"

"Did we or did we not just cover this in the radio station? What, they want proof now?" She snapped at him.

"What has gotten into you?" John asked her surprised that she was the one who was going off and not Randy.

"I know what's bothering her. It is all part of the job, where the fans want to know every fine detail of how your life is and yet when you give them the answer, it is not to _their_ liking. Bethany, do not let that get to you, not today. Now, can we please get going?" Randy explained to John who then understood.

Getting up from his trunk, Bethany put her empty garbage in the paper bag before they all threw it in the trashcan. Randy drove them to the arena for John; he had to get back to a meeting that he was supposedly in.

"Well thanks for the lift and the lunch, needed them both but, as I said before and I will say it again, if any one of you need me, please do not hesitate to call or text me. It doesn't matter what time it is or what I'm doing, I'll come running to help, with back up," he told them both.

"Yeah, yeah Super Cena. Now how about you get your ass back in that meeting or you won't have any back up," Randy replied, giving him a hug for nearly dropping everything to come and help.

"You're welcome Randy," John muttered before doing something that made Bethany gape at them.

John had in a very teasing way, kissed Randy on the lips. Randy however pushed John away from him with an evil heated glare as he wiped his mouth on the back of his right hand.

"I'm going to kill you later," Randy seethed before walking back to his car, yanking the driver's door open before slamming it loudly.

"Thanks for the help John, but next time, can you keep your bromance with Randy under wraps?" Bethany said before hugging him and then walking to the passenger side of the car.

John could not help the smirk on his lips before he turned and walked back to his meeting. He knew that he would get the ass beating of his life later.

In the car, Bethany was unsure of what to say to Randy. He was livid from John's kiss. Something was bothering him, something besides that fan question and for once, Bethany did not know how to bring the subject up without either one getting into a massive argument.

For the safer road, she left Randy alone. Maybe he needed that more than anything else right now. He drove them to the building where their photo shoot was taking place. When they parked the car, turned the engine off, Bethany noticed how he was not getting out of his seat.

He leaned against his car seat, closing his eyes and trying control his emotions.

"Go on inside, I'll be there soon," he told her, hoping that nothing else will happen.

"Uh, alright," She said a bit awkwardly, slowly getting out of the car, shutting the door and walking slowly towards the building.

A little while later, when Randy had finally gotten out of his car he walked through the hallways and came to where they were taking the photo shoot.

Leaning against the doorway, he saw the green screen with Bethany in her normal ring outfit, the crowd had taken a liking to it and even some of the younger girls started to wear her outfit. It was cute.

"Alright, now how about that other outfit?" the photo manger asked her.

Biting her lower lip, she nodded to him and walked towards the changing rooms. Randy moved from his spot and walked over to her.

"Hey," He said smirking a little.

"Hey, you okay?" she replied, looking up at him.

"A little better but, just know that I am not in a good mood today," he said, his eyes fixed on her rich ruby or candy apple red. Her tan came out a lot more with this color, as did the black and royal blue.

She shifted a bit before taking her shawl off and walked towards the changing room. Randy let her go; he knew that they had to do their job. He followed her to get into his in ring gear.

Bethany looked at the outfit that they wanted her in. It may have been for the magazine however, with Randy's attitude on the verge of being explosive; she knew that he would flip.

The outfit that she had to wear was naughtier then her simple in ring outfit. Swallowing nervously she slowly got out of her current clothes and into the one that the photographers wanted her originally in.

The bikini was that of fishnet, pink and she had knee high white boots with a loose necklace that went to her belly button. She noticed the triangle shape on the top and bottom. She tied the white silky strings behind her neck and then around her hips.

"God help me," She whispered to before she zipped the sides of her boots and walked out with her shawl.

Randy was posing and letting the photographer take his pictures but when he looked up at Bethany with nothing but her shawl covering most of her body with her white boots, he thought she looked good.

"Ah, you ready for your next pictures?" the photographer asked her, smirking.

Bethany moved a bit closer to Randy as she did not want to do this.

The photographer got back to his camera, he was about to take the picture when he moved from it.

"Miss Sanders, do you think you could remove your shawl please?" he asked her kindly, smiling.

"No," She replied, hiding more behind Randy.

Randy glanced over his shoulder at her, wondering why she was acting like this.

"Why are you hiding behind Mr. Orton, Miss Sanders? Please remove your shawl and let me take-"

"No. I am not going to piss off Randy just because you think I look sexy, fucking pervert," Bethany snapped at the photographer.

"Bethany, baby, come on, take it off. The sooner you do this the faster we can go on with our day," Randy tried to coxed her out of the shawl.

"Randy, don't do this. You'll flip a fucking lid on what they-"

"Baby doll, you're a Diva. You have to…" he began, lifting the shawl but he quickly saw why she was protesting.

Randy swallowed, hard. He couldn't look away from her body because it looked that beautiful.

Bethany however batted his hand away and hugged the shawl closer to her body, backing a bit away from Randy. She saw how his eyes squinted, that one muscle in his jaw twitching whenever he got upset and how fast he was breathing.

"What the hell is this?" he barely uttered.

No one said anything because they didn't know whom he was talking to.

"God damn it, why is she dressed like that!" he snapped, turning towards the photographer, glaring.

"Mr. Orton-"

"Don't you Mr. Orton me. I want to know the fucking truth! Why in the pits of hell is she dressed like a fucking whore?" Randy cut him off, marching up to the photographer, using his full height to look down at the pansy in front of him.

Bethany didn't know to be insulted or thankful that Randy was sticking up for her.

"I..Uh…I-I.." The photographer stammered before scurrying away from them.

Randy stayed where he was; he wasn't dumb enough to go after him. He wasn't going to risk his career for that piece of shit. Clenching his jaw and trying to calm down, he closed his eyes.

"He was only trying to do his job," he heard Bethany say.

"Trying to do his job? Bethany, look at what you're wearing! That isn't a normal bikini," he argued back, turning around to her.

She looked him in the eye; Randy didn't intimidate her in the slightest. In fact, she felt upset even though she silently agreed with him.

"It's what the fans want-"

"No, only the perverted and young hormonal teenage boys want that!" He cut her off.

"Are you saying that I'm not beautiful?" she asked him, perplexed.

"That is not what I meant and you know it!" He countered back, seething.

"Yes you did Randy. After all of this time, you don't think I'm beautiful enough to be-"

"_You_ _are not _a _whore_ Bethany. And I will be damned if you look like one. I don't think your father would have wanted to see you like this," he interrupted her, pointing to her body.

"Don't _you dare_ bring my father into this, Randal Keith Orton! Just because he's no longer here, don't you dare try _to be_ _like_ him because you are not my father!" she snapped at him, reminding him of his mother when she used his full name.

"I may not be your father or would I want to replace him, but I think that even he would agree with me on this issue!" Randy said back, his anger was slowly boiling with her on this.

"You don't know that! You don't know what he would have said about it, if the photographer had taken the picture," she countered him, her anger was rising with him the more that they argued with one another.

"Bethany, look at you. You are wearing your shawl just to cover up what you know and agree with me on this!" he retorted, not understanding why she was being this stubborn.

A certain expression washed over her face before she bravely took the shawl off and threw it to the ground with her hands on her hips. Randy did his best not to stare at her nearly naked body. A certain body organ of his started to wake up and twitch with need.

"Please just cover up," he nagged at her.

"No, I won't," she replied not moving an inch either.

Randy looked her in the eye and saw something that her father must have missed all those years that she was growing up. Her body was faced towards him, her arms were now at her waist, with her hands in small but light fists, her legs were no longer spread a foot apart but directly under her.

She was in a fighting stance. She was ready to fight him if she needed to, if their words reached that high level of anger.

'_When did she learn this? She's never been a fighter, not even when we were at my parent's house this past summer?'_ he thought, staring into her much-guarded hazel brown eyes.

"Bethany, I just want you to be covered up by your shawl. That's it," he said in defeat.

"Why? Because you know I'm-"

"You are not ugly!" He snapped at her.

"Wasn't going to say that but okay," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest making her breasts be pushed up a bit.

Grinding his teeth together and closed his eyes, he then counted in his mind. When he opened his eyes after counting past a hundred, he saw that they were no longer alone.

"Randy," Hunter began not too pleased. "Why are you barking at Stan who is just trying to do his job, just like I see, Bethany trying to do her job?"

Then it happened. The bomb within Randy finally exploded.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! Hunter, can't you see what she is wearing? She looks like a damn whore! Why can't any of you see that! I don't care if I get another fine but I am her manger, and what I say, goes.

I don't give a damn what the WWE Universe wants, but I'll be damned if she looks like that!" he yelled angrily at them all.

Hunter just glanced at Bethany's bikini and then looked back at a seething, hissing Randy.

"I'm a grown woman! I can wear whatever the hell I want Randal Keith Orton!" Bethany then snapped at him.

"You were hiding behind a shawl, then you were hiding behind me in front of the photographer!" he shouted at her.

"God, you're such a bitch!" she seethed at him, narrowing her eyes at him.

Hunter looked at Randy swallowing nervously. He could understand the reason why Bethany used that word instead of a Bastard. Both of them equally had the same effect but the word bitch added salt to the wound.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Randy stalked towards her. His eyes were a milky steel gray, his jaw clenched tightly as that one jaw muscle was beating away.

"What did you call me?" he breathed slowly, his height towering over hers.

"I called you, Randal, a fucking bitch because you're acting like one!" She whispered low in pure anger.

"I may be acting like a bitch Bethany Marie Sanders, but I am voicing my concerns about you. Like you did back in grade school," he stated, his voice was deep and threatening.

Her eyes locked onto him. Her heart raced wildly like that of the Kentucky Derby Thoroughbred. The overwhelming emotion of hurt and betrayal made her stand stock-still.

Calmly she whispered, "What did you just say?"

Randy did not care, he was past that calming point now and he reverted to when he was twenty-three.

"I said that I was voicing my concerns like you did when you were a little girl. Tearing up your school uniform because you missed me," he snarled, glaring down at her.

Bethany swallowed, looked down at the ground before walking away. A small hurtful tear trickled down her left cheek as she slammed the changing room door, locking it.

Hunter had watched the whole thing and saw how hurt Bethany was by Randy's words. Now he may not know all of the facts between the two childhood friends, however, he got enough to know that Randy was not supposed to say that to anyone.

"Why don't you give her some time to collect her emotions Randy?" Hunter suggested when he saw him about to walk after her.

Heavy, heavy silence hung thickly in the air. Randy walked into the changing rooms anyway, to change out of his in ring gear and back into his normal clothes. He also did not miss the soft sniffling either.

Pulling out his cell phone, he was about to call John when a large old beaten up hand covered it. His eyes looked up at Hunter who nodded to an empty room.

"How about we talk in here?" He suggested to him.

"I messed up hugely Hunter," Randy hoarsely replied, shame and guilt eating at his soul.

"I know. However, I do have to say, it is a part of her job description Randy. Now, should have the photographer picked something less …"

"Whore-ish?" Randy provide to him.

"Yeah, I will agree with you there. However, the storyline with her and Michael Cole is slowly coming around. I know that she is under fire from her family, a lot of stress but she handles it as if she is not stressing from this personal issue. Now, I am going to give you a suggestion. One in which I hope you remember it well, kid," Hunter said, hoping to get through to Randy.

"What is it?" Randy asked him, knowing that it might help him get back into Bethany's good graces.

"If you love something let it go, if it comes back to you it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was," Hunter said to him before walking out of the room.

Randy stood standing there unsure of what Hunter had said. It was confusing to understand the meaning of his words, however in many ways; Randy knew that Hunter was right.

He let out of soft sigh before he too left it and went to the car. If what Hunter said was true, then he will wait.

Bethany meanwhile, was calming down and had changed out of her bikini and into her normal clothes. She took her stuff that she could keep, walked out of the changing room and down the hallway.

"Miss Sanders," she heard and looked up.

She saw Hunter looking at her, waving her over to him. She walked over to him and swallowed.

"Yes?" she replied, hoping that she was not in trouble.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and give you something that I hope you will learn from okay?" Hunter said, hoping that she would get it as Randy would with his piece of advice.

"What's that?" She asked confused but guarded now.

"It takes a strong person to say sorry but a stronger person to show forgiveness," he told her, hoping that she was not offended.

Bethany let the words run through her mind a couple of times. She looked down at the ground before she nodded to him.

"I'll try," she said, looking slowly up into Hunter's gray eyes.

"Good, now with the photos that Stan got, we'll use for next month okay? Hopefully by then, the audience will be more"

"I can get back into my bikini and let Stan take some pictures. I'm sorry for causing this much trouble," she interrupted him.

Hunter looked her over before slowly nodding. He just hoped that Randy would not kill him for this.

"Alright, I will go and get Stan," he replied before walking away.

Bethany walked back to the room and changing rooms before she was back into her bikini.

About forty-five minutes later Bethany was walking out of the building and hopefully to where Randy parked his car. She sighed. He had left her here.

"Hey," She heard behind her, turning to the male voice.

There standing was John Cena, looking concerned at her.

"Hey John," She greeted him; they had their photo shoots done together since the massive argument had taken so much time.

"Want to ride with me?" He asked her, knowing that Randy left her here.

"Yeah," She replied, hiding her emotions away.

John nodded and they both walked to wherever his rental car was. He unlocked the passenger's seat and held the door open for her. She smiled and sat down in it, he gently shut the door after she had everything inside.

John walked around to the driver's side when his cell phone buzzed. He ignored it for now. After getting into the driver's seat, shutting the door and putting on his seat belt, he flicked his wrist and the car started up but so did radio.

Quickly covering her ears, she looked at him as he blushed and turned the volume down.

"Sorry," he muttered to her.

"It's okay. Randy is the same," She said before looking quickly away.

"This may not be my business but both of you are my friends. What happened today?" he asked her gently.

"We had our first major argument," she said shrugging her shoulder as if it was nothing.

"Bethany, I'm sorry," John told her, his voice was low and rough sounding, the shock was written on his face.

She leaned forward and looked through her bag before she came across what she was looking for. John was not driving yet, thankfully. She handed him the picture that caused all of the fuss.

John however knew that Divas were suppose to be beautiful, sexy, add that missing ingredient to the show but the image that he was staring at had other parts of his body slowly come to life.

"Oh whoa…" he said, huffing out a breath trying to keep his composure.

"Yeah, I was shy at first and I knew that it would cause Randy to flip out-which he did. But what he had to say about it hurts," she told him somewhat.

John looked over at her; he could easily see that she was on the verge of crying.

'Randy if we see each other again, we're having a serious discussion.' John thought to himself as he then leaned over and wrapped Bethany in his arms.

"I don't need to know what he said, but if it makes you feel better, scream it if you have to. I'm not going anywhere," John whispered soothingly to her.

"Do you think I'm a whore and look ugly in that picture?" she asked him, their faces were inches apart from one another.

"Did he actually say those two words to you?" he asked her in return, his voice had risen in shock.

"Yes," She muttered, suddenly becoming fearful of John who looked livid now.

"I won't hurt you, I would never dare hit a woman, but if I do see your Viper again, I will punch his lights out," John proclaimed, he hoped that he would see Randy again.

She just nodded and leaned herself against the door, looking down at the ground. John realized that he had her frightened and soon leaned back into his own seat; he saw her breathe a sigh of relief as he then slowly reversed the car backwards and then drove off.

"I don't like it when people crowd me," She said to him, after some minutes had passed.

John glanced over at her and said "I didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry, Beth,"

"It's okay, it's just a stupid fear," she told him, looking out the window.

"Claustrophobic?" He asked her.

"Yeah. That and also fearful of Spiders, heights, death and the sight of blood," she ticked off her fearful list to him.

"I'll remember that the next time we go anywhere. No offense or anything but could you help me with something?" he asked, turning the car towards the mall.

"What is it?" she returned, looking over at him.

"Could you help me get Ally a present? As in a Victoria's Secret present?" he asked, blushing deeply.

Giggling at this, Bethany then said "Sure, but you also get to buy me something,"

"After today, it's a deal," he promised her smiling.

When both John and Bethany came back from shopping within the mall, they both were laughing and having a good time. It was very close to the show to start and John felt light hearted.

They got out of the car and walked towards her bus.

"I don't know how to thank you enough. I hope that these gifts-"

"She'll love them but I don't know about the photos on the internet that you were in a Victoria's Secret store. Thank you for making me feel better, I just hope that Randy can forgive me," she interrupted him.

"He will Beth. Just that he is extremely protective over you and I do not blame him. I will be the first to say, you were sexy in that photo and hopefully in time, he will get use to it. And if he doesn't then you know just how much he loves you," John said, speaking the truth on some areas.

She looked up at him and said "I know, just…I am independent and not use to this. In many ways, I'm thankful and grateful for him standing up for me,"

"He always will Bethany. He will always stand up for you, be the shield that you need from time to time. Just know that his love for you will never die, no matter how long he has been with his wife or if she is around him. He will always love you first," John interrupted her.

She nodded to him, knowing that it was true.

"Hey, I have to get going but, I'm glad that you had a wonderful time," John said smiling before pulling her into a hug and then leaving her.

She smiled and then dug through her purse to open the door to her bus. Eyes watched her as she walked up the stairs. She saw that no one was on it since this morning and started to clean up.

No one saw him walk on. No one saw that he had locked the bus door behind nor see how dark the tinted windows had become.

Bethany was in the bathroom, just tiding up the small things when she heard the door opened. She turned to the person and swallowed.

"Robert," she said, her eyes were wide with fear as she did the dumpiest thing to do. Get herself cornered and within a room that the door could be locked.

"Hello Bethany, I've come to collect you," he said smoothly.

He was not sneering, was not angry, just that his face was calm but his eyes were hungry. Standing her ground, she did not look away from him. Sure, she was scared as hell of him but, she would not show him that.

"What do you mean come to collect me?" she asked him, he was now a foot away from her.

"What do you think?" he asked her, slowly moving his hands to her waist before leaning down and capturing her lips with his.

Even though his lips were soft, she was panicking on the inside. Her mind was blank as Robert continued to kiss her, his hands slowly lifted her shirt up and over her head and arms. He unsnapped her bra and threw it on the ground next to her shirt.

The cold air suddenly jolted her out of this trans-like-state of hers and she began to struggle against him.

He slapped her hard across the face, making her sink to the ground as she placed her right hand on her throbbing right cheek.

"You going to be a good girl or"

Bethany then did a "spear" on him, sending him to the ground punching him in the head. She reached up to the air vent switch and then screamed loudly.

Randy, who was walking towards the bus after he had come back from the photo-shoot, dropped everything when he had heard Bethany screaming.

Other people, including John Cena and Ally, came running as the bus moved some more. Randy tried to get the door open but it was locked. Getting frustrated and frightened, Randy backed away he did not know what else to do.

"Bethany!" He yelled as the bus moved again.

"Watch out!" a security guard said, running towards the window above the door handle with a sledgehammer.

The sledgehammer broke the window and the security guard unlocked the door, putting his hands out for them to stay put as he drew his gun.

"What's going on?" Hunter said, running up to them.

"Bethany is inside and she screamed. The doors are locked and…" Randy began when the sound of the gun went off.

Everyone was silent as they tried to listen to anything.

"Easy, easy. Mr. Orton!" the security guard said as Randy raced up the stairs and towards wherever Bethany was.

"Bathroom, someone call an Ambulance!" the Security guard then said.

When Randy opened the door, he saw Bethany knocked out on the ground, her clothes next to her as her pants were torn open. Rushing forward before his legs gave out from under him, he cradled her to him.

"Bethany. Baby, please wake up," he begged but she was out of it.

"We will get her to the hospital, the bastard that I shot earlier is in your bedroom," the Security guard informed him as Randy nodded, not wanting to leave Bethany's side at all.

"Randy?" Hunter's voice carried through the vent.

"Come in but get that fucker off of my bus!" He yelled back, his rage over taking his sorrow.

Footsteps were heard before they heard a sickening smack and low groan. Randy easily grabbed the hanging towel and draped it over Bethany's naked body.

The thought of her being raped hung heavily within his mind. The bathroom door opened and gasps could be heard from his friends.

"The ambulance is on its way, Randy," John quickly informed him his voice then died in his throat.

"I will never forgive myself on this," Randy barely whispered to no one.

Hunter got the security guard out of the bathroom as they hauled Robert off of it with a shoulder injury. The ambulance arrived and quickly the EMTs walked up the steps and into the bathroom.

"If you can, lift her up and carry her to the stretcher, we'll do what we can to help her," one of them said as Randy nodded.

When Randy lifted Bethany up in his arms, she groaned a bit. John had another towel covering Randy's lower stomach so that no one would know that Bethany was completely naked.

They walked down the steps, over to the stretcher and very gently, Randy put her body on it. The EMTs quickly started to put heart-monitoring patches on her collarbone chest area and put an IV into her right hand.

Randy held his tears back as there was now a crowd forming around them. He felt something light tickle his index finger and he looked down to look at it.

The color, bright as ever, was her blood trickling down and onto the ground. He stood still, just taking that little information in before his stomach heaved.

John quickly had him over to a garbage can and rubbed his back as he emptied his stomach. John too had seen the blood on his friend's hand, felt sick, and rage battle one another out.

Ally walked swiftly over to them wondering what she could do to help. Her face was tear stained from crying.

"Get what you need, we're going to the hospital and also if you can get a hold of her lawyer," John instructed her, he was on autopilot now.

Ally nodded before walking away from them as Randy lifted his head up from the garbage can, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Do you think you can drink some water down?" John asked him, his voice sounded dead.

"I will when we get to the hospital. I have to call my parents on this," he replied, his voice was raspy.

John nodded and pulled out his cell phone. After handing it to him, John felt like an anvil had landed in the pit of his stomach. All of this could have been prevented if he had asked Bethany to come and walk with him.

* * *

Monday Night Raw started but nearly all of the wrestlers, Divas, Referees, stage crew, the catering department, all of them were surrounded the ring as Vince McMahon stood solely in it with a microphone in his hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, earlier this evening one of our newest WWE Diva, Bethany Sanders was brutally attacked and sexually assaulted. By now, many of you have known that she is going to court for her Aunt and third cousin. Both are trying their hardest to force her into an arrange marriage that was set up long ago," Vince spoke as the crowd was listening in a compassion silence.

"The company of WWE is going to be backing Miss Sanders whenever her court date is set. As of right now, she is resting within her hospital room with that of her manger and childhood best friend Randy Orton, Ally Mae our Creative writer and John Cena.

This night will be dedicated to not just Miss Sanders, but to every single fan around this nation and this world. If you would like to donate, please go to the WWE homepage on the internet," Vince stated to everyone within the arena and at home.

A silent prayer was for Bethany.

"Let's get the show started!" he then told everyone as they slowly turned around and went into the backstage area.

Randy turned away from the TV and looked down at the floor of the hospital. He had been in here for a couple of hours and was in Bethany's room after the doctors had tended to her.

John and Ally were at the café or cafeteria since they wanted to give their friends some alone time with just each other. John had told Ally about the major argument before this happened. Ally felt even more sorry for Randy and Beth.

Randy walked back over to the chair that was on Bethany's right side of the bed that way he wouldn't disturb any of her wires and tubes.

The either soothing or annoying beeping sound of her heart monitor to him while he gently took her hand again. He felt like the biggest failure of a friend to her.

"I know that we had argued earlier today and even though it may not have been best, I was only trying to protect you. However, I guess I cannot protect you all the time, as you said to me. Please realize that I am sorry and that you will forgive me, maybe not now but later on down the road," He said, trying to let some of his guilt go.

She did not open her eyes, except a few movements of her left hand. Randy took it as a sign that she was listening to him.

"When you left me, when we were young kids, not only did your world change, but so did mine. I held you in the highest honor if something reminded me of you. My friends at first thought I was a bit odd. And… I guess you would say that we all are odd or weird. When I was in High school, I would date girls that would remind me of you but they never had that same kind of attitude or spirit that you have.

I started to take up wrestling because; I had hoped that when I made something of myself, you would come back into my life again. I did not realize that the military was a bad option to do it. I am not saying that the Military itself is bad, just how _I_ was going about it was.

"The true real reason why I got back into wrestling is because of you Beth. I remembered how you would always ask my dad on the adventures that he would go on, talking of giants, men with man-eating snakes, super heroes going against the bad villains. That special awe inspiring gleam that you always gave my dad, gave me that idea to go into wrestling in the first place," he confessed to her, knowing that she would never hear it.

The only sound that he could hear was her heart monitor.

"I never thought I would say this out loud to you but, I do love you Bethany. I know that the timing is wrong, hell I wish that you were married to me right now …but you are not. I guess the issues with Sam started some time ago. She was looking around in our closet, back home in St. Louis. She had found a safe that I only could get into it. Somehow, she got into the safe and found some things that I've kept over the years.

When she asked me about them, I flipped out because that's my personal special items like the flower that I gave to my mom, or a picture of you and me. I know now that Sam didn't mean anything by it, just curious on what the items were. When I started to tell her about you, I saw the jealous look that she held back. Knowing that she did not know me completely," He said, gently rubbing Beth's right cheek.

She moaned a bit, slowly coming back to the living. Randy had hope burning in his bright blue eyes.

"Come on baby, come back to me," he whispered, trying to help her out.

She slowly opened her eyes and groaned a bit. Her body hurt, but the words circled around her mind like tweedy birds.

"Hey baby doll," Randy greeted her, smiling with relief.

"Ather," she said but looked around for something.

"Ather?" he asked in confusion.

"Uhg, Water," she told him clearly.

He nodded and got up to go look for some water. Her eyes looked around the room wondering what had happened and what was the last thing that she remembered?

A flash of memory flared over her mind as she swallowed thickly. It only took one small glimpse to know the rest.

Randy walked back into her room with water bottle and the doctor right behind him.

"Miss Sanders," The doctor greeted her. "It's nice to see you awake, but after some time with Mr. Orton, I would like for you to rest okay?"

She nodded when Randy gently lifted the water bottle with a straw to her lips. She wrapped her lips around that thing and began to drink fast.

"Whoa, easy, Beth. Not too fast or you might get a stomach ache okay?" he warned her, tilting the bottle downward so that she had no choice but to drink slowly.

The doctor went over her charts and checked her heart out until she left the two alone, but also implying that Bethany needed to rest.

* * *

A few weeks later, Bethany was in the courthouse. She was dressed very professionally but waited out in the hallway. It only reminded of her when she was in grade school but this was on a much larger scale.

She was pacing back and forth, her arms folded across her chest as the hallway was filled with WWE employees, mangers, and co-workers. All of them were there to support her.

"Where is he?" she muttered again.

The only one who was not present was the one that she needed the most. The one that was her backbone as of late. Randy Orton.

"He'll be here, Beth," Chris Jericho said, he was besides John and Ally, the only one to help keep her calm.

She looked at him and nodded. Triple H was off to the side of them, ever since her sexual assault from Robert he took it upon himself to know who was with her at all times. Let alone where everyone else was too.

Stephaney was softly talking to her brother Shane when the doors of the lobby of the courthouse opened. Everyone turned to look to see who it was.

Bethany saw that it was only her lawyer as she felt disappointment and fear pool in her stomach.

"Miss Sanders, may I speak with you privately please?" Mr. Cameramen asked her.

She nodded and walked after him, her eyes locking onto John and Ally. No one missed the fact that she was terrified and needed Randy.

Ally grabbed John's gray tie and whispered harshly "_Where the fuck is Orton?_"

"Aah. I was about to give him a ring, can't…breathe…Ally!" John said as she let go of his tie before he loosened it.

John quickly sent a text message to Randy, hoping that he would make it or else.

A peep from his cell made everyone look at him.

"[Randy to John]: Had to pick up some extra support, don't worry I'm on my way. Just try to keep her calm. Plus don't what else me Cena. I could lose everything in my life today. See you soon." He read to himself.

John then told everyone that he was bringing extra support, whatever that meant. It was then that Bethany and her lawyer came back from their private meeting.

Bethany looked at John with hope before he handed her his cell phone. He wasn't an idiot. She then started to type back.

"Randy, please hurry. I don't know if I can do this without you being here with me. I too don't want to lose my world here either. Love you, Beth." she typed and sent it to him.

She handed John his cell phone back when nothing happened. She heavily sighed and looked at the ground. John walked over to her, knowing that Randy would do this and not him, wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"We'll get through this. We'll win and Randy will be here soon," He whispered to her, trying to remaining courage about this whole ordeal.

"I don't know if I can anymore John," Bethany whispered back, her eyes swelled with warm stingy tears.

Everyone within that hallway all felt as if Bethany was fading. She wasn't the one to usually give up, except after beating at her will non-stop as Robert and her aunt have done, she wanted to give up. She wanted to throw in the towel and call it quits.

"Bethany, you will get through this. Come hell or high water, no one will force you to leave this country. After the judge hears what has happened what this bastard has done to you, the judge won't send you away-"

"Cena leave her alone," Randy's protective voice cut in.

Bethany turned around in John's arms and looked at Randy. He looked irritated about something but, he also looked like he was ready for war. He had his black striped tuxedo on with silver tie.

"Baby, come here," he softly whispered to her, his arms open as she walked over to him and hugged him.

He encircled her in his arms and held her, rocking her softly as he closed his eyes.

Everyone just watched the two. Everyone agreed that Randy and Beth belonged together. They all could easily see it; it just was too bad that Randy was married.

"Within about fifteen minutes, the judge will see all of you soon," a woman informed them as they all nodded.

Randy didn't move away, he didn't even open his eyes to look at whomever it was that was talking to them. He wanted to have Bethany in his arms forever.

She nudged his neck a bit, as he then opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"Don't leave me okay?" she said in the smallest of frighten voices that he had ever heard.

"I promise you I will never leave you," he replied, leaning down and gently pressing his forehead against hers.

His lips very lightly were touching her own. It was their own way of showing affection without kissing.

"After this, I will need a vacation," Randy stated.

"You and me both," she replied, her breathing coming in huffs.

"Easy, easy. Close your eyes, honey. It's going to be fine," Randy coached her, pulling her back into his embrace and held her tighter.

"I hate courts," she muttered into his clothes.

"I know you do," he muttered back, his eyes locked onto his old mentor.

Triple H nodded to him before whispering something in Stephanie's ear. She looked at how Beth was holding onto Randy like a lifesaver. Stephanie glanced back at her husband and nodded.

Whatever they had for Randy or Beth, it might be good.

The doors opened for the courtroom for Bethany. She pulled away from Randy before walking away and into the courtroom. She looked like she was already defeated.

Suddenly, she stopped in tracks. She looked at the two people who were sitting on her side of the courthouse.

"W...What?" she stammered, perplexed that they were here.

Randy walked up to her and said "Did you honestly think that my parents would miss something as important as this? Whether you want to believe it or choose not to, they do love you Bethany Marie Sanders. And they're here to support you no matter what the verdict is,"

Then, as if he knew, Bob Orton turned around, saw Bethany for the first time since the family Barbeque all those months ago, and smiled at her. Her right hand went up to Randy's right arm and clamped tightly onto it. Her legs felt like jelly.

"Come on baby doll, let's get you seated and then you can visit with my parents okay?" Randy urged her forward, looking at his father with a knowing expression.

Bob, who was dressed in his black tuxedo and black cowboy hat nodded in understanding as Randy got Bethany up to the front. The rest of the WWE took up all of the seats and stood in the back aisle way.

Bethany sat down but turned to look at Bob and Elaine Orton. She knew that her father was here too.

"Miss Sanders," Mr. Cameramen said, getting her attention.

"Y-yes?" she replied fearfully.

"It will go smoothly dear," he told her as then the back doors opened.

A hostile feeling washed over the room as Bethany knew who it was. Her aunt and cousin had just walked in. She saw how her aunt was acting. Her nose held high into the air, almost like that of the Whovilles from Dr. Sue's The Grinch Stole Christmas live action movie.

Her aunt was around 5'7 feet tall and had pear shape body. Her clothes looked nice but her personality Bethany could never understand how someone could be so cruel.

She remembered the legal battle that she had to do with her aunt. Her father and mother, within their Will, had set aside close to 2.5 million dollars. Bethany was a bit stunned but, on nearly all of the money bonds, IRA CDs, Normal bank CD's and a stock market share in an old stock that was good. Her aunt's name was there, just in case something happened to Bethany.

Bethany remembered how her aunt fought with her, through her own lawyer when she was 18 years old. Her aunt, Aunt Melanie or Aunt Mel, made sure that Bethany was poor. Her greed for the money was like a sickening mental disease.

Bethany fought her, tooth and nail. Her aunt cashed in her stock market share, which devastated Beth. At one, point her own Lawyer, the one that her parents made sure that she would get and had written out their Will, put everything on the line.

Split everything up equally or Bethany gets everything. Her aunt did not what that situation, so she gave in. Bethany, felt as if she had been through the ringer back then. She only got just under 500,000 dollars of her inheritance money from her parents. After she got it, she was wise enough to put nearly all of it into long term Back CDs and Bonds.

The guilt that weighed heavily from that day followed her until today. When her eyes locked onto her Aunt and of her snot nose third cousin.

People slowly whispered or talked in hushed tones to one another from the WWE.

The door opened and the police officer said loudly "All Rise for Judge Garrison, for the legal arranged marriage case Mrs. Stine with her nephew Mr. Alton against Miss Sanders,"

Everyone rose to his or her feet as the Judge walked in and closed the door behind her. Bethany shifted backwards when she saw the judge and the thick velvet black robe. Randy had to put a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Easy, Bethy," He whispered low in her left ear.

"I want out of here," she whispered back as Judge Garrison looked over the file quickly.

"You may sit," she told them.

Everyone took their seats again as Judge Garrison looked over at the frightened Bethany. Judge Garrison was a respectable old woman. Her fading brown hair was in a tight bun and with her half moon glasses, they made her look wise.

"Miss Sanders," She began courtly. "Before we begin, I would like to ask you a personal question, so will you please come here,"

Bethany slowly got to her feet and walked over to where the Judge was.

"May I approach the bench, you're honor?" she asked her, knowing that it was normal to ask that in a courtroom.

"You may," Judge Garrison smiled as she leaned over the stand.

"You're Honor?" Beth asked her softly, her eyebrows scrunched in worry and fear.

"Why are you frightened of me, child?" Judge Garrison softly asked her.

"I don't want to leave. I don't want to marry my-"

"That will not happen unless your Aunt has proof that your cousin is the best option for you. I knew your parents, Miss Sanders and I feel like if I did not take your case, then I would smear their memory. Now do not fear the law or me while this case is going on," Judge Garrison kindly interrupted her with a warm smile.

Bethany suddenly looked shocked at the Judge. A small memory filtered before her eyes and stared.

"You were my day-care lady when my dad had to go to work?" she said in a hushed whisper.

Judge Garrison nodded before nodding her to go back to her seat. Bethany couldn't help but feel a bit numb as she walked back. Her aunt looked pleased when the Judge wanted to talk to her.

Randy reached out and gently squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"Mr. Myrtel, your client Mrs. Stine, thinks it is best for this woman, Miss Sanders, is not up holding the legal arranged marriage that Mr. Sanders and Mrs. Stine wrote nearly 30 years ago?" Judge Garrison asked Aunt Mel's Lawyer.

"Yes you're honor, however we both advised Mr. Alton not to get physical with this," Mr. Myrtel replied.

"…Yes I see with this document that he got not into one physical fight but two? Making Miss Sanders go to the hospital for Sexual Assault?" Judge Garrison replied, her blue worn eyes hardened at that fact.

"You're honor, my client's nephew is very young and-"

"Very young? Mr. Myrtel, your client's nephew is no longer under the age of 18. I do believable he knew exactly what he was doing when he attacked and sexually forced himself upon Miss Sanders. Now, here within the United States of America, we do not force people into Marriage because it is against a person's freedom, unless you have forgotten the Constitution on which our country was founded upon," Judge Garrison snapped angrily at him.

Bethany sank down her chair, trying to keep from fearing Judge Garrison. The Law scared Bethany because she felt as if she was facing God.

She remembered her father saying "A bit of fear of God isn't so bad. Healthy for you too."

"Healthy my ass," She muttered under her breathe.

Mr. Cameramen gently smiled at her, knowing what she meant. Only people who were raised Old School, knew that saying.

Mr. Myrtel glared at Judge Garrison and replied "No, _you're honor_, I have not forgotten what was-"

"Then you will do wise not treat your client as if he was ten years old. He is no longer a child, time to treat him like an adult," she interrupted him again.

Mr. Myrtel held his tongue and nodded. Oh how he wanted to say what truly was on his mind however, he didn't.

Randy couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips as he looked over at Hunter and the rest of their colleagues and they too were smirking.

"Since your client, Mr. Myrtel cannot control his actions, I think I know what to do and set the course of this case," Judge Garrison stated to them all.

Bethany looked over at Mr. Cameramen for help. She knew what was about to come down the pipe, the only question that needed to be answered was: Would she stay here or be forced into the marriage and leave America?

Mr. Cameramen stayed silent, he knew better then to interrupt a Judge. Anyone who didn't was an idiot beyond hell.

"You're Honor," Mr. Myrtel said, not giving into reason.

"Mr. Myrtel, whatever you have to say will not change my mind. Miss Sanders, you will not enter into this arranged marriage, nor will you ever enter into another arranged marriage. Freedom will not be taken from you since you have been through so much as it is from Mr. Alton. If you think, Mr. Alton and Mrs. Stine, that England thinks that it will be kind to enter a court issue with this same case, I have this letter from the Queen of England.

It states here, column 4 that they too will reject the case. No one should be forced into love nor should they be forced upon sexual acts if they do not choose it.

Mr. Alton, you are charge with rape of the first degree. You will also, ordered not by me but also by the Queen of England, are sentenced for 6 years in prison in England and then additional 3 years here in America. You, Mr. Alton will be fined with 1.4 million dollars for emotional damage and rape.

"Mrs. Stine, you will be fined as well. You are his sole guardian and will be fined with 800,000 dollars for not keeping him on the track of life and causing this much emotional damage. If either one of you refuses these charges, you will have to not answer to me but also the Queen of England. Do I and let alone her, make ourselves quite clear? Case Adjourned!" Judge Garrison ordered and slamming her anvil down.

Everyone on Bethany's side cheered happily, getting up and hugging one another. No one was more relieved than Randy who was hugging John and Ally.

Mr. Myrtel stood in stunned silence. He didn't know that the Judge was in on this case from the very beginning and had got in contact with the Queen of England.

Aunt Mel was glaring at Bethany as if she had somehow slithered out of this. While Robert turned white. He didn't have that kind of money and to go to prison over in England? He knew he was good as dead.

Bethany felt like she was dreaming. This could not be real. Mr. Cameraman stood up and smiled at the judge.

"Thank you, you're honor," He said to her.

"I do not wish to address this but I have to. Miss Sanders please come here with your lawyer," Judge Garrison stated gravely.

With shaky legs, Bethany stood and her lawyer walked over to the bench.

"Y-yes you're honor?" she stuttered fearfully.

"I want you to go into counseling. I know that it may not be necessary however, it is a part of rules. Since you travel a lot, I am assigning this one councilor to you, she is a good friend of mine and might be able to help you. Other than that, you are free to go," Judge Garrison replied, smiling at her.

Bethany took the card from her and then looked up with a single tear trickling down her face with a small smile. She was not leaving America nor was she going to be forced into marriage. She was staying.


End file.
